Fallen Freddy
by Ink Squid Pen
Summary: Death, a common occurrence at the Fazbear chain since it's first debut. With the need to safeguard, Freddy and the gang will go to any lengths to protect their precious little patrons, even murder. Safeguards though won't be enough to stop the unraveling of their world, their problems going deeper than they ever imagined, and their family ties to the one they hated the most.
1. Prologue

_Where am I?_

 _Home. My home._

Even though the hall was dark, I could tell where I was. It was all so familiar to me. As I limped to the office I didn't run into any other soul, instead I found small droplets of red on the floor leading to the office. The farther down the hall I went, the bigger the drops got till they began to smear and run as if someone had been dragged over them. My paws became sticky from the puddles, and squelched every time I stepped, but that only lasted for a while because it was drowned out by the sound of muffled cries and thudding. From right outside the doorway all I could see was the back of a tall figure looming over what seemed to be, a small child. The figure's shoulders shook with laughter as he pulled his leg back, only to swing it forward and make contact with the kid's chest. I stepped closer, almost an inch from the tall form, which I could now see resembled me in every aspect except for its oddly colored gold fur. The kid, a boy, was barely moving anymore. Firmly gripping the suit's shoulder and turning it over was my first thought, but part of me felt too scared. I felt this feeling before, and this scene seemed all too familiar. Instead I slowly slipped behind the corner just silently watching the familiar scene unfold.

The figure reached up and removed the head of the suit, then crouched down and softly cupped the boys chin, "Now, now, no need to cry, kid. I just want to have a bit of fun."

After dropping the boy's head, standing back up, and swiping his arm across the table top, knocking off all its contents, the figure slid out of the suit, showing a tall lanky man. He looked back down at the kid, grabbing the boy by his waist and sitting him on the small swivel chair, "There, there, now isn't this nice!? Now, I'm going to take off the rag from your mouth so you can breathe better, so be quite."

He smiled at the boy, but nothing about it looked friendly, and untied the cloth that covered his mouth. Immediately the boy started sobbing and yelling and the man's smile quickly turned to a frown as he grabbed a fistful of the boy's short hair slamming his face hard against the table top, again and again and again and again. The boy's face was drenched in his own blood and a few of his teeth had fallen off the table and laid next to his feet. The kid was no longer conscience or breathing. This seemed to upset the man and he let go of the kid's head, letting it slam onto the table.

"Damn, kid."

The man walked around the desk over to the back corner and grabbed an old torn up bag, reaching inside and pulling out a thick rolled up latex kit. Now that he was facing the door way, I could see his features clearly. His face looked scarred and hairy, with big bright purple eyes almost covered by his dark black hair.

 _I know those eyes._

I felt my body tense from the growing fear.

 _Where had I seen them before?_

He placed the black kit on the table, opened it, and laid it out flat, revealing all the things inside. Knifes, small and big, long and short, thin and thick, just knifes, tons of knifes. In a single swift movement he grabbed the smallest knife and cut the ropes binding the boy's hands and legs. The man's head swiftly turned to the side as a thump came from the small closet door.

"Shut up in there!"

The man kicked the door silencing the muffled sounds coming from the inside.

"Kids now a day are so impatient, but you'll all get your turn."

He slid the biggest and thickest knife out of its strap and tossed it back and forth, "Well, I know a Chicken who would love to have your small, soft, little hands, but she'll have to wait. I already promised a bunny who would just adore your cute little face."

He quickly slammed the blade down on the boy's shoulder, red liquid splattering across his uniform. He drew the knife back and smiled, "A clean cut. My, My, practice really does make perfect…doesn't it, Freddy?"

The moment the blade connected with the boy's other shoulder so did our eyes. Fear consumed me completely when the blade was caught between the boys shoulder socket and the man turned the blade roughly, ripping it out. I turned my back to him and headed down the hall, not caring to look back or respond.

 _I'm scared. Please. Someone. I'm so scared._


	2. Chapter 1 Open the Door

**Mike's POV**

The security tablet I watched made no indication of anyone being inside the old building. I sat quietly in the wheelie chair slightly rocking it back and forth out of pure boredom. Switching between glancing at the screen on the tablet to the screen on my phone, nothing seemed to be occurring in the building, and besides who would break into an old pizzeria like Freddy Fazbear's. It was just another wannabe Chuckie Cheese's, like Peter Piper's, so I figured playing on my phone would be of no harm to anyone.

It was my first night on the job and I already felt like the week was going to be a very long one. When I went to the short orientation last week the manager said I would just be watching the tablet screen all night.

 _No kidding._

I jumped at the sound of the phone ringing almost falling out of the chair.

 _That's right_. _I was told that I would get a call from the old night guard for a quick run through of the duties I had to do_.

I quickly put the phone on speaker and a not so clear voice began to speak through.

"Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Ok?"

 _Wow didn't even bother to actually call me. What if I got a question pal? Although I assume even a monkey could do this job._

"Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, ""Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage-""

 _Uh, where's the mute button on this thing?_ I reached for the hang up dial when the next few words caught my attention.

""-or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filled within ninety days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached and the carpets have been replaced."" Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath, I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay. So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit."

 _What the hell?_

 _"_ Uh, they are left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh… Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they use to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I- it's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?"

 _Bite of '87? No frontal lobe? Wandering mascots! Heh, sounds like something out of a Goosebumps novel._

I drew my attention back to the recorded voice.

"Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours they probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's pizza they'll probably try to … forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with cross beams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort… and death."

 _Death? This guy has to be joking right? Poking fun at the new guy._

"Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh. Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night."

The call came to a sudden stop and the phone made the sound of clicking indicating the call had ended. I sat there quietly contemplating the words that had just been spoken to me.

 _It has to be a joke, right?_

I quietly looked through the different camera views making sure nothing was out of place.

 _No one in the building but me and the animatronics…They move hu?_

I curiously searched through the tablet checking to see that all the characters were in place.

 _One, two, three, four… four right? Yeah, all accounted for._

I sighed feeling a bit relieved then chuckled to myself at how silly that I was allowing the message to get to me so easily. I settled myself back comfortably back in the chair and began playing on my phone to cool my nerves.

 _Killer animatronics? Ha! It couldn't be real… could it?_

 **Bonnie's POV**

"Yaaaawn. Mmmmm," I looked over at Freddy and Chica who were both standing in their designated spots, "Man, what time is it?"

Chica side glanced at me, "Its 'bout 2 a.m."

A smile spread across my face, innocent looking, but Chica could see otherwise, "Bonnie, don't go do anythin' stupid, ya hear?"

I gasped, opening my jaw as far as my gears would allow, "STUPID? MOI?"

I put my paw to my chest as if my non-existing heart was aching, "I am appalled. I would neva'," I spoke, mocking Chica.

She turned away rolling her eyes and I took that as my cue to scat. I hopped off the stage and tip toed to the bathroom to oil my gears, if you know what I mean. After I was all primped and ready I headed over to the kitchen for a slice of left over carrot cake, only to find that the kids hadn't left me any.

"Damn kids." I kicked a nearby party hat and trudged down the west hall, basically dragging my feet behind me in disappointment of the lack of confectionary carrots. Sure I knew I didn't taste anything when I ate, but still, it was fun to eat it anyways.

A faint muffled voice came from the end of the hall causing my ears to twitch, "Awe come on sis, I'm fine. It's just a kid's place relax. Yeah I'll call you when I'm out."

My ears perked, making a metallic squeak from the lack of oil. I inched closer, this time picking up my feet with each step trying to avoid stepping on the fallen posters and crushed paper cups. I was like a ninja, slowly peeking through the small window, "So, a new guy?"

 _It's been a while since our last night guard, and a long time since I've been able to enjoy a good game of stuff the guard._

Freddy had started this long held tradition many years ago, and it looks like we get another go at it.

I smirked, "Looks like a wimp. Bet I don't even have to lift a finger to scare him-"

"Bonnie?"

I fell back, my metal plates slamming against the ground and I quickly looked up to see a dark shadow standing in front of me, its metal bent and misshaped, "AHHHHHHHHHH!"

 **Chica's POV**

I stood silently on the stage next to Freddy. He seemed to be hummin' that Toreador March theme song of his that he was always so fond of. Other than that there was no exchange of sounds between us. I glanced up at the clock on the wall.

 _Four._

It had been 'bout two hours since that silly rabbit took off. I began to stretch myself as I decided to go check up on him when a small movement caught my eye. I looked up again to the wall and saw the security camera movin' from side to side as a tiny red light flashed from it.

"So you noticed it to?" I looked over to Freddy as he slightly glanced in my direction.

I nodded my head, knowin' what he meant.

 _A new night guard._

I could see Freddy's paws turn into fists as he got ready to move but I quickly grabbed his paw stoppin' him. He looked over to me and gave me a small smile as he released the tension in his paws gettin' back into place.

"I suppose you two can scout this one out."

I nodded, "I'll go see if Bonnie needs any help with this one." I quickly hopped off stage and walked down the west hall knowin' Bonnie would be there. As I continued walkin' a light could be noticed down the end of the hall comin' from the office.

I spotted Bonnie peekin' through the window, a sadistic smile growin' slowly on his face. No doubt already thinkin' up ways to scare the guard.

 _He always does enjoy rattlin' them up before finishin' them. Although I did wish he wasn't so cruel with them._

I approached him slowly and stopped a few feet behind him.

"Bonnie?"

 **Mike's POV**

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

My head shot up like a spring, quickly turning from side to side scanning the room then searching the tablet for signs of intrusion, or worse, any costumed freaks roaming around the halls.

 _Listen to yourself. Killer kids' toys? Yeah right._

I scooted to the edge of my seat and strained my eardrums for any more noises. I swore I heard footsteps in the hall but that could have just been me imagining things. But that scream was no figment of my imagination.

Then I saw it, no, more like I wasn't seeing anything. Two of the suits were missing from the stage where they were supposed to be. I searched through the tablet like a mad man only to see to my horror that they were standing right outside of the left door by my office. I wasn't sure what to do at first. Part of me was telling me this had to be a joke. Someone must have put them there. But the other half was screaming at me to move. That no one else was here but me. I slowly stood up and inched over towards the door before I peeked out. What I saw wasn't processing in my brain at all.

I slammed my fist down hard on the button that shut the left door. My body shook all over as I stared over to the small window where there were two silhouettes moving against the walls. My eyes became as large as saucers.

Quickly I pushed myself back as far as I could tripping over the chair. I scrambled getting onto my feet and stood by the other door.

 _This can't be happening. This can't be real! Damn I swear I'm going to piss myself!_

 **Bonnie's POV**

"Bonnie, shut up it's me!"

I turned my eyes to see in the flickering lights Chica standing there, her wing resting on her hip.

"I knew that," I mumbled as I stood up.

"Sure you did cotton buns." Chica giggled.

Chica and I suddenly jumped as the door slammed closed behind us.

I turned to look through the window again, the night guard stood on the other side pressed tight against the wall, "Pfft, wussy," I put my face and paws against the window, puffing out hot air to fog the glass, "Watch this."

Chica crossed her wings and rolled her eyes, but she stood by and watched trying to hide her curiosity, "Hurry its five till six."

I could tell the watchman was fighting the urge to look over, this only egged me on. I tapped the glass slowly, causing more noise and finally making him face my direction, his eyes almost bugging out of his soft meaty head. I smiled wide, pointed to the door and wrote in the fog, _OPEN THE DOOR._

Chica pulled my ear, "Let's get a move on bunny."

I walked behind her, following her back to the stage as the bell chimed, "Its Bonnie!"

 **Mike's POV**

The sound of children cheering from the alarm clock on the desk made me look at it.

 _Six o'clock._

My heart was racing a mile a minute. I couldn't believe what I had just witnessed. I looked at the words on the window as the fog began to disappear.

 _OPEN THE DOOR._

Those words plagued my mind, making many thoughts and questions come and go.

 _It was practically speaking to me. But that's impossible. Sure I knew that they could say certain things that were prerecorded into their systems, but it wrote. No. Calm yourself. Can't go crazy without facts. Maybe it was just my mind playing tricks on me. Hell no it wasn't! I saw them! Outside the office! Or maybe your just sleep deprived. Yeah. Could be that. Hallucinations._

My hands shook as I switched through all the cameras, the bunny and chicken were already on the stage, and everything seemed as normal as it had been when I first walked in here, except for one thing. The posters, was it just me or had that changed? I could have sworn it was a picture of that Fazbear freak, but now it was gold, and its eyes looked so dark and scary.

"Ha...haha..hehehe."

The laugh had no beginning. It was as if it had bounced off every wall before it reached my ears and it had no owner, because the only person in this place was me, _right?_

"Forget it…that's stupid. What kind of kid would want to be in here after dark anyways?"

I skimmed through all the cameras again but when I came back to the posters, the Golden Bear was gone.

I waited for about twenty minutes, just staring at the tablet looking at the stage where the animatronics where now resting, motionless, as if nothing had occurred the last few hours. I slowly rose to my feet almost falling back onto the chair but I drew in a few deep breaths and tried to compose myself.

I opened the closed door to the office and made my way to the front door taking in all of my surroundings making sure I wasn't being followed by those fuzzy freaks. I dashed the rest of the way as soon as I knew the cost was clear, opening the front door then locking them right behind me.

I felt as though I was still being watched and stared back at the restaurant as soon as I was in my car. It could have been a trick of the eyes, but standing there at one of the windows, I saw what looked to be a silhouette, staring straight at me. I quickly turned the ignition on and drove the hell out of there not looking back.

I arrived straight to my apartment, throwing the keys on the small table by the entrance and climbed into my bed skipping breakfast. Right now all I needed was sleep. I didn't bother taking off my complete uniform, just the button up shirt, tie, and hat, tossing it on the ground and kicking off my shoes. My apartment was a mess, but that I cared little about right now.

"I really need to have a word with my manager about these animatronics. He should know what's going on."

I glanced at my clock as I laid on the bed. It was almost seven in the morning. "Maybe tomorrow. I just need to make sure what I saw was true." I buried my face in the pillow as my eyes began to close, and soon I was fast asleep. No long in did my dreams become infested with visions of that stupid purple rabbit.

 **Golden Freddy's POV**

I watched as the new night guard rushed his way across the dining room to the front doors. He fumbled with his keys a moment or two as he tried to find the right ones to unlock the door. Fear was evidently radiating off the guard due to his encounter with my…friends.

He finally managed to exit the building and ran the rest of the way to his car. I made my way to the big windows facing out towards the parking lot. The guard jumped into his car in a panic only for him to look back at the building, and for an instance our eyes locked. He quickly tore his vibrant blue eyes away from mine as he speed off the premises.

With that I walked back by the stage, the three animatronics standing in their usual positions, motionless. I gave a bittersweet smile to myself as I waved a hand in front of their faces, of course I expected to get no reaction from them.

"You guys are already giving our new friend a run for his money, quite literally wouldn't you say?" I continued my walk and passed by Pirate Cove taking a peek inside.

"Must be lonely back here huh pal? I completely understand." I closed the curtain and made my way down the hall. The building was now completely void of light and sound, save for my footsteps that echoed.

I entered the office and glanced around a bit. It was decorated in posters and children's drawings. Tracing a paw across the table top I rested my paw on the small tablet before picking it up. I messed with it for a while, just to entertain myself. I looked over to the small swivel chair and decided to sit in it, trying to get comfortable. I flicked through the tablet and mused a bit to myself.

 _It's been sometime since we had a night guard. And so young too._

It made me feel guilty knowing what was going to happen soon.

"Don't worry guard. You don't have to worry about me coming after you." I recalled how frightened the boy looked as he exited the building, I frowned thinking about it, "Because I'm in the same boat as you. Funny isn't it? Being in the wrong place at the wrong time can change your whole existence."

I placed the tablet back on the table and sighed as I kept thinking on about the past.

 _I wonder how long you'll last._


	3. Chapter 2 Game On

**Freddy's POV**

My eye carefully scanned the restaurant taking in every person, every face checking for any sign of trouble. Although, today the restaurant was quiet due to it being Monday. Children didn't usually come in these days which was a problem for me. I couldn't distract myself from thinking of last night, about the night guard. I had yet to see him but already I had a sick feeling inside me. The impulse to get rid of him was bothersome.

"Freddy! Freddy!"

I pulled away from my musing to see a small boy tugging at my arm. He jumped around as he held tight to my arm. I couldn't help but smile as I took a knee next to the boy and held out my arms.

"What's your name young man? I'm Freddy."

I repeated the prerecorded voice we had for the children but sometimes I liked to go off script to humor the kids further.

The boy giggled as he snuggled in my arms waiting to be picked up, "Silly, I know that! I'm Harry. Can you pick me up please?"

"Well Harry I'm not really allowed to pick you up bu-"

"Hey kid no clinging onto the mascots." A worker approached the boy before he pulled the child back a bit by his arm causing the child to let out a scared whine.

"But I want to be with Freddy!" The boy let out a few sobs as the man pulled on his arm.

I let out a small growl annoyed that the employee would make the child cry. I stood up to my full height and towered over the worker who released the child right away as he backed up a bit. The boy rubbed his wet eyes and hugged my leg once he was released. The employee made sure to keep his distance this time but he didn't leave, seeing as how he was supposed to keep an eye on me.

"Thank you Freddy" The boy gave me a small wavering smile.

I wiped away the boy's tears away and patted his back feeling better now that he was safe.

"Freddy you're the best!" The boy looked around before he motioned me closer, whispering, "Just don't tell Bonnie."

I smiled delighted at the boy's words and hugged him tight. It was such a good feeling to make kids happy, it's all I lived for.

"Harry honey, it's time to go now."

I looked up to see the boy's mother waiting by the exit. The child moaned annoyed he had to go.

"I have to go Freddy. But I'll come back okay?"

I nodded and gave the boy a pat on the head before he ran off to his mother. I looked back at the worker and he approached me a bit more cautiously before he grabbed my arm and began leading me away. Our show was soon to begin. I followed reluctantly wanting to spend more time on the floor but climbed onto the stage anyways to see the others already waiting for me.

We all waited until the worker left before we approached each other.

"Monday's are always so boring, there are barely any kids." Bonnie walked over to me as he picked up his guitar getting ready.

Chica smiled and dusted off her cupcake, "Yeah but at least we can pay more attention to the little ones that are here. It's more personal ya know."

"Yeah I guess." Bonnie agreed before changing the subject, "At least tonight should be interesting huh guys? It's been half a year since we've had a guard, you'd think they would stop hiring by now. And they only seem to get punier over time. You should have seen him Freddy. A total wimp. His eyes were bugging out his head when he saw us."

Both Chica and Bonnie laughed at the statement but I wasn't finding it funny.

I gripped my mic tightly and looked over to my friends, "We shouldn't underestimate Bonnie. Those guards are dangerous."

Bonnie lowered his ears slightly, "I know but-"

"No buts. You know what they're capable of, or do I have to remind you?"

Bonnie looked down and I felt guilty for scolding my friend but they just didn't understand it as I did. They didn't see what I did.

I petted the rabbit's back and gave him a smile trying to lighten the mood, "Look it's alright. Let's just try and do our best tonight. For the kids? After all he just caught us off guard, literally."

Bonnie nodded smiling at my effort towards a joke and straightened up, "Right."

I pet the rabbit once more causing him to lean into my touch as he enjoyed the petting. Chica couldn't help but giggle which caused Bonnie to pull away embarrassed. I watched the two get into another argument and let them go at it seeing as how these two never took the fights serious. Well at least Chica didn't. It was good to see my family enjoy themselves, and I wanted to keep that joy alive.

That meant tonight we had work to do.

 **Mike's POV**

I stood in my bathroom running a hand through the tangled mess on my head. My reflection in the mirror showed me the effects of missing sleep. I kept waking up, the awful nightmares plaguing me. I slapped the guard cap on and looked at my wrist watch.

 _Eleven thirty._

I contemplated the thought of going back to work.

 _Was it even worth it? Okay, just remember you had stayed up_ late watching horror movies _prior to going to work. I was probably just seeing things. Besides it's not like I have much of a choice._

I sighed annoyed at this. My rent was due at the beginning of next week and I had no other forms of payment coming in. Also I had too many student loans to be slacking off. I slapped myself a little too generously across the face and puffed up my chest.

 _Alright you got this man! I'm sure last night was just a trick of the eyes. I just let the guy get to me was all._

I had decided whatever it was that I had experienced last night was all in my mind. Besides, it wouldn't have looked to well if I was already complaining about the job to my boss on day one. I would wait another night and see what happened.

After a few more dozen pep talks I grabbed my keys and headed out the door.

Sadly I arrived too quickly at the restaurant giving me about five minutes before my shift began. Making my way into the building I made a beeline to the office, my eyes slightly wandering over to the stage as I passed by. Everything was still and the red curtain blocked my view but I felt as if something was watching me.

Once inside the office I sat down on the wheelie chair which seemed to be making too much noise all of a sudden due to my new paranoia. I clocked in and slouched into the chair looking at the flickering tablet screen.

 _Six hours. Just six hours, you can do it._

I jolted a bit as the phone went off.

"Uh, hello? Hello?"

 _Uh. Not him again._

 _"_ Uh, well, if you're hearing this and you made it to day two, uh, congrats!"

 _Gee, thanks…_

" I-I won't talk quite as long this time since Freddy and his friends tend to become more active as the week progresses. Uh, it might be a good idea to peek at those cameras while I talk just to make sure everyone is in their proper place."

 _Seriously the joke is getting old._

I glanced over to the tablet in my hands as he spoke, still finding myself a bit worried.

"You know…uh…interestingly enough. Freddy himself doesn't come off stage very often. I heard he becomes a lot more active in the dark though. So, hey, I guess that's one more reason not to run out of power, right? I-I also want to emphasize the importance of using your door lights. There are blind spots in your views, and those blind spots happen to be right outside of your doors. So if-if you can't find something, or someone, on your cameras, be sure to check the door lights. Uh, you might only have a few seconds to react…"

 _Good thing I play tons of video games._

 _"_ Uh, not that you would be in any danger, of course. I'm not implying that. Also, check on the curtain in Pirate Cove from time to time. The character in there seems unique in that he becomes more active if the cameras remain off for long periods of time. I guess he doesn't like being watched. I don't know. Anyway, I'm sure you have everything under control! Uh, talk to you soon."

I sat there in silence thinking as the phone clicked off.

 _Pirate Cove hu? Now that he mentioned it I did completely gloss over that yesterday due to all the excitement. Not that there was anything really there for me to be excited about._

I pulled up the view to the Cove and saw the curtains sealed tight. I was a little curious to see how my old favorite mascot had faired over the years. I closed my eyes for a few seconds then looked back at the screen. I nervously thumbed the phone in my pocket as I debated on the first rule I had been given by my boss.

 _Whatever you do, stay inside the office. It's uh, for safety reasons. For the restaurant of course, you're in no danger. This way you can keep a better eye on things._

I bit my lip as I flipped between the Cove and the main stage.

 _Dude they're kids' mascots, none of this is scary, and there is only one way to prove it._

I stood up and pulled out the flashlight that was assigned to me clicking on the bright light.

 _Let's see how much of this is real._

I walked down the hall but this time I was much lighter in my steps. Even though I didn't want to admit it I truly was shaken by what I had seen yesterday, real or not. I had never experienced hallucinations so this was a first.

I peeked around the corner of the hall and headed out into the middle of the dining area. My attention was immediately pulled over to the closed purple curtains. Inside was supposed to be Foxy. Out of them all he was always my preferred animatronic as a kid. However the out of order sign looked old and had been scratch out and rewritten so many times it made me wonder for how long he had been decommissioned or if he still preformed.

I decided it wouldn't hurt to peek inside and slowly began to tug on the curtain. For a moment I thought I had heard the faintest of growls. I didn't get far as the sound of shuffling behind me stopped me.

I released the curtain and focused back to the main stage.

 _Maybe some other time Foxy._

I climbed up the stage stairs stopping just in front of the curtain.

 _Alright. You'll see its all okay._

My hand shook as I reached for the soft red material, stalling a bit. I scolded myself and yanked the curtain to the side revealing the three main mascots. I took in each individual feature comparing them to my memories from years ago.

"Guys haven't changed in over 11 years. Don't know if that's good or bad but at least the nostalgia is there." I let out a chuckle and twirled the flash light in my fingers, "Guess I had nothing to worry about. I mean look at you guys. So adorable. Although you could use some sprucing up. Talk about filthy."

I smirked to myself feeling more confident. However the sudden weight on my shoulder made me jump back and onto the floor with a not so graceful landing.

"T-that hurt."

I shifted into a more comfortable position but shielded my eyes as a light blinded me. I couldn't see the figure holding the light but I got a horrible feeling in my gut as heavy thuds made their way towards me. The footsteps stopped just a few feet shy from where I sat. I squinted to see but the light was soon casted on its owner. My whole body froze as I watched the giant purple bunny stretch its already wide smile further. It leaned down close to my face, its fingers barely brushing against my face.

 _Get up. Run!_

In that moment I took off scrambling back before somehow in my rush getting onto my feet and running down the hall.

 _Not a joke! Not a joke!_

I could hear the heavy thumps following after me which only fueled my speed. In my rush I almost slide past the door. I clumsily made my way in before slapping the button down, the door sliding shut only leaving me a second to catch a glimpse of the rabbit's amused face.

"I-I can't bre-eath."

I grasped my chest and braced my back against the wall letting myself slide down onto the floor. Suddenly the taped messages didn't seem so farfetched.

 **Bonnie's POV**

"Shoot I almost had him."

I walked back to the main stage feeling something new. Enjoyment. But stronger. It was the first time a guards ever come out the room like that so it was a new experience for me. It's been a while since I was that excited. And seeing his terrified face made it even better.

"Well the nights still young." I hopped onto the stage and gave Freddy a smile but it immediately dropped upon seeing the state my best friend was in, "Freddy?"

Chica was trying to comfort Freddy as he stood further into the stage clinging onto the wall for support. He was visibly shaking.

"Freddy, can you hear me? I asked if you're okay." Chica stood close by but seemed to hesitate on getting any closer.

Once she spotted me her eyes motioned over to Freddy asking me for help. I nodded and approached the bear from behind, "Freddy? Hey is everything okay? Yeah, I know. The guard surprised me too by pulling that move but it's nothing to get all shaky about right? Freddy?"

I reached forward and touched Freddy's arm for a second before he flinched and pulled away from me in a startled manner.

Freddy looked over to me and he looked as if he was staring at a stranger until his eyes finally softened, "Bonnie. Sorry I uh, was lost in thought."

Chica and I looked at each other worried before I pressed forward.

"Freddy are you sure?"

"I said I'm fine."

I hopped back a bit as Freddy passed me by. He stopped and let out a sigh before he looked back at me, "Sorry. I just…had a long day. Kids were rowdier than usual."

"Uh right."

 _But we barely had customers today._

Freddy exited off the stage and headed for the backstage room, something he usually did when he felt overwhelmed, "You two know what to do so I'll leave you to it. Go ahead and tell Foxy, although I'm sure he already knows. If there are problems…please try to take care of it."

I watched worried for my friend as he shut himself in the backstage room.

"He's acting weird again." Chica clucked nervously.

I nodded agreeing. Freddy was usually the calm and collected type never showing much of negative emotions. But just now he seemed….scared. And it wasn't the first time.

 **Freddy's POV**

"H-he was so close."

My paw shook and I grabbed my arm with my other paw trying to stop the shaking.

 _W-why…why do they keep hiring them?_

I let out a shaky breath as I straightened myself out.

"I-it can't be him so calm yourself. You're acting like a scared ch-"

I touched my chest and let out a growl as I stepped over to the counters.

"I guess it doesn't matter in the end. They're all like him."

I stepped over to a counter that contained several suit heads spread around in an unorganized manner. A small layer of dust was beginning to collect on them.

"The workers should really come clean back here." I picked up an old rag located inside a small drawer as I began to clean up the heads, trying my best to clear my thoughts of unwanted memories but they always seemed to seep through.

 _I should have tried to catch him last night. It would have been easier than waiting for the others to do it. But it's too late now. You already saw his face._ _It will only make it harder._

In all honesty I was nervous. Guards made me nervous. I hadn't had one get so close to me before on their own.

 _Night Guard._

I stared at the Bonnie head in my paws, its empty eye sockets staring back at me. The color of the fur sent a wave of memories flooding back into my head as my paws began to shake.

"P-purple." I squeezed the head in my grip, the metal beginning to dent in on itself. "T-that night guard. He hurt those children. That boy. And I did nothing to save him… I was a coward."

I brought the head closer to my chest and pet its head gently, feeling bad for denting it, "But I promise. I promise that no other child will get hurt here ever again." I brought the head up to my eye level and growled as the image of the purple night guard popped into my head, causing me to throw the dented metal suit head into a corner of the room. That was all I could remember, purple. Nothing else.

 _Why won't you let me remember what he looked like? It would make it so much easier._

"I…I understand."

I looked over to the suit head I had thrown as my paws formed into fists.

"If that means I have to get rid of every night guard that comes in here then so be it." I touched my chest feeling pity, "I promise you." I stood there silently glaring at the ground letting my anger fester inside me.

 **Bonnie's POV**

I paced outside the restroom area waiting for Chica to come out who was at the moment 'fluffing her feathers' as she calls it or whatever she does in there.

I occasionally glanced over towards the backstage room hopping to see Freddy walk out. He normally managed to stay so calm and seeing him act this way worried me. Guards made him uneasy. I knew why we caught them, but Freddy always seemed the most bothered by them. He never really ever told us why but I trusted his judgment.

I let out an over exaggerate sigh getting tired of waiting, "Chica I'm leaving! Don't get mad if I'm not here waiting!"

"I thought you already left long ears." The chicken chuckled.

I puffed my cheeks out and stomped off across the dining area, "Stupid girly chicken making me wait."

I glanced up to see Pirate Cove and decided to go ahead and get it over with.

"Hey Foxy are you just gonna hide out all night? You know Freddy won't approve."

"I don't care what the damn bear say, I come out when I want."

Foxy hadn't bothered to come out and look at me. I rolled my eyes at his stubbornness and began to walk off.

"Whatever but don't get upset if he gets mad."

I looked down the hall and noticed the light at the end of the corridor reminding me I still had a job to do, "Bet he won't last the night. Not with that manly display he put on earlier."

I practically skipped down the hall, happily thinking of all the beautifully mischievous pranks I could pull. I slinked in to the corner where the camera couldn't see me, "I could stuff you in a suit where you belong right now and you'd never see it coming…wimpy."

I took a step forward, or meant to but my leg locked itself causing me to stumbling into the wall, the sound warning the night guard of my presence. His head turned so fast to face me, I swore it almost snapped off his shoulders.

 **Mike's POV**

I finally found the strength to stand and sat myself onto the chair. I tried to process what I had seen but half of me wanted so badly to reject that this was even real. I looked at the tablet and checked the cameras to find none of the animatronics in their place, except for one. Foxy. I hadn't seen him move yet. The most active so far was Bonnie and his last scare wasn't pleasant.

"T-this can't be happening."

I took in more controlled breathes before clearing the rest of the rooms. Suddenly the light at the corner top of the screen reminded me of the power. I reluctantly opened the door and peeked out but saw nothing.

"O-Okay Mike. What did the messages say? Something about them catching me and putting me in a suit. Alright. I just need to keep out of sight. If they don't see me they can't get me so they should leave me be here right?"

I felt my stomach twist and turn in a moment of panic as I heard noise coming from my left warning me of danger.

 _Oh God._

I quickly flashed on the door light to see the rabbit standing there. I slammed the door button causing the metal to slide down. I waited a moment before approaching the window my curiosity once again getting the better of me. The rabbit stood with a comical expression on its face, or at least as much as face expressions go on robots. It seemed to be glaring at me for a bit.

I couldn't help but smile innocently, trying my best to mask my fear and fogged the window, then tracing my finger on it as I wrote the words _COME GET ME BUNNY._ This seemed to only irritate it more sending me a wave of fear but quickly brushing it off, I was kind of enjoying this.

 _Kind of._

 _At least on the bright side I can say this has never happened to anyone else. Yeah. Panicking won't do me good. Just go with it, investigate later._

I looked over to the rabbit and stuck my tongue out. I was sure I was digging my own grave here but I wasn't about to let a purple bunny troll me all night without getting a few kicks in myself.

 _I can play this game too rabbit._

 **Bonnie's POV**

 _Damn cocky night guard. Fine, you want to play this game, let's play. Your mine tonight._

I stepped closer to the window immediately seeing how small this guy really was. He looked back at me, a mix of fear and curiosity was shown on his face, with a big hint of smugness as he smirked at me although he was obviously trying to hide the fear. I backed away and walked a while off trying to figure out how to catch him.

I spotted Chica exiting the bathroom and walked up to her, "About time."

"Havin' trouble cotton tail?"

"No! I just think it would be faster if you helped is all."

Chica giggled as she took a seat on one of the booths, "Okay then, what can I help ya with."

"We could do what we usually do and try to double team him." I pointed out.

"Yeah but if we don't do it right the first time? It will be harder to pull that off again." Chica propped her head up with her wing against the table.

"True but I'm sure we can catch him. He doesn't seem all that smart if yeah ask me."

"Well ye ain't that smart either rabbit." Foxy shouted out from his Cove causing Chica to choke back a laugh.

"I puffed up my cheeks and looked over towards the smaller stage, "If you're not going to help don't butt in!" Foxy didn't answer after that, "Stupid fox. Come on Chica lets do this."

Chica stood up and looked over to the Cove before following after me. Secretly however I was hoping that this guard would be a bit more entertaining. I always did like watching them fail before we caught them. It made the whole chasing thing more fun for me.

 _Prepare yourself guard cause tonight's gonna be hell._

 **Mike's POV**

I must have slammed the door button down for the tenth time tonight and it was only three. My power was also low. I pressed myself against the wall trying to hide from Bonnie's peering eyes. I heard the thumping of his steps disappear and I peeled myself away and onto the chair.

"I am so chewing out my boss tomorrow. Why didn't anyone tell me!"

I pulled at my hair frustrated with the situation. The animatronics seemed hell bent at getting to me but so far I had managed to keep them at bay.

 _At least it's only two of them. Could be worse._

I pulled out my phone and took a few notes down before checking the tablet again. The two animatronics walked back down towards the dining area where I assumed they would stay for a while before coming back down here.

 _I wonder if leaving the restaurant is an option. Would they chase me outside? I think there's an exit in the back of the restaurant._

During my tour I recalled the storage room had an exit but it was locked. I wasn't sure why an exit would be locked but at this point it didn't matter. This whole restaurant was beginning to feel more like a house of horrors.

I looked onto the wall and saw all the kid's drawings.

 _Maybe it's just a malfunction in their system. Maybe it could be fixed. But there was nothing robotic about the fact that they can write. No way pizzeria mascots are that advanced. And the way the rabbit looks at me. So sadistically. There's something else there._

I was pulled from my thoughts as the horrific sound of metal feet came barreling down the corridor. I felt my stomach do a 360 inside me as I turned around to face the left side of the office. I turned back quickly and checked the screen on Pirate Cove only to find Foxy gone! When I flipped the cameras again I saw it dash down the west hall towards me.

I didn't think, just acted as I stood up and pounced on the button slamming the door down right as the fox threw itself against it, the force on the door sending me flying onto the wheelie chair catching me from a painful fall. Foxy's banging against the door echoed through the hall ways.

My stomach dropped as I stared at the window, the reflection showing me the rabbit standing in the other door way behind me. In less than a second I lost contact with the chair as the air way in my throat was cut off. I flailed my legs aimlessly kicking at nothing but air.

"Ha! I caught him!"

My fingers clawed at the arm around my neck as I was pulled higher from the ground. I wasn't sure if it was from the lack of oxygen but I was hearing voices that weren't my own.

"Now to get him back to Fred- Oof!"

The pressure around my neck disappeared as I dropped to the floor. I laid there trying to get oxygen back into my brain. I knew I couldn't waist anytime so I forced myself to turn just enough to kick up at the door button shutting the rabbit out. The banging soon came after but I knew I was safe for the moment. Instead I focused on breathing as I forced myself to sit up against the wall. I didn't look but I was sure the rabbit was laughing at my almost deadly blunder.

I turned to the sound of banging on the right wall this time only to find more writing on the window.

 _GAME ON._

I gritted my teeth in frustration and flickered the light on to see if the rabbit was standing there or not.

 _Empty._

Foxy had seemed to have left not long ago either. I waited a moment before opening the doors back up. The tablet indicated I had wasted too much energy on that moment alone. I rubbed my sore neck, the lingering pain serving as a warning. Whatever the robots where, I was going to have to be on high alert for the rest of the night.

 **Foxy's POV**

"Arrg! I told the rabbit it was a stupid plan."

I rubbed me nose, soar from the clash with the metal door. I was sure the lad wasn't gonna see me a'comin. I limped down the hall, me knees a 'chin from the sprint down the corridor not quite yet warmin' up to the sudden movements. I barely ever came out for these things anymore but the rabbit wouldn't quit his belly achin' and I certainly wasn't lookin' fer another fight with the bear.

"Foxy are you okay?"

Her chirp found me ears immediately, as it always do when she be nearby, "Chica lass, ye didn't see that did ye?" The metal plates on me face tinted a shade of blood red as she laughed.

"Oh Foxy relax, you shouldn't be embarrassed. Why just this mornin' I tripped in front of a whole group of kids. It happens. But I'm glad you came out. It seems that's the only times we get to see you outside the Cove, which is really a shame. How have you been?"

I flashed a toothy grin as I opened me mouth to respond only to hear a voice that was not me own, "He's been busy smashing into walls, probably cause of that darn eye patch he wears."

The damn purple hare slinked from the murky shadows with a wide grin on his face, however it quickly vanished as he looked over to the lass, "Chica you made me drop him!"

"I didn't mean to." The lass took a defensive tone.

"Well next time watch were you're going. The plan was working fine until you klutzed it up."

"Excuse me!"

"Yeah, I'm the one doing all the real work. You just had to bump into me."

"Close ye trap before I skin ye rabbit!" I barked out angrily.

I couldn't stand him speakin' at the lass that way. While she could hold her own against him and she honestly never let his rants bother her, it was still upsetin' to watch.

The rabbit and me eyes focused on each other and I'd have clamped me teeth on his skinny neck had Chica not been at me side, quickly our silence was broken when she clucked, "One would think y'all are in love by how much y'all be starin' in to each other's eyes like that."

I snarled at the rodent and turned away, "What would that pest know about love, notin' but a piece of scrap metal ye are!"

The hare clicked its teeth, "Shut up, I know more than you ever will, since you're locked up in the Cove for most of the day! I mean you only have about one show a day, sometimes none at all. I don't blame the kids. Who would want to see you?"

I lunged at the fiend, me jaw clamping shut gripping nothing but air as me teeth barely missed his rusted shoulder.

He stared at me, his eyes bewildered and big, the way a prey looks at a predator, like a hare to a fox.

"THAT'S WHY THEY LOCKED YOU UP, YOU PHSYCO! BECAUSE YOU CAN'T CONTROL YOURSELF!"

"I told ye to leave me alone! But ye pushed me! I told ye I didn't want to be part of this!"

"ENOUGH!"

"But he-"

Chica's frail wings slammed on the hare's chest, "ENOUGH BONNIE!" She turned to me, pity in her eyes, more than I could stand, "Foxy...I'm so-"

I turned away and headed back to the only place I knew I could be left to meself. Me stage, me home, me Pirate Cove.

 **Chica's POV**

 _Poor Foxy._

"Oooooooh, you!" I turned my head in Bonnie's direction glarin' daggers at him. He visibly flinched. I grabbed him by the top of his right ear and dragged him out from the hall to the kitchen.

"Ow. Ow. Ow! My ear, they're delicate Chica! I could lose one any minute!" He tried his best to keep up with my pace bending' down a bit due to our height difference so I wouldn't tear the appendage straight off.

In the kitchen there wasn't really any lightin' but I just needed a lonely place to speak to this idiotic bunny. I turned to face him once we were inside.

"Bonnie you insensitive jerk! Why'd you have to go and bring up somethin' like that to him? You know it was due to the budget cuts we had back then! They couldn't fix him!"

I felt all my feathers ruffle up in anger but I wasn't about to let him off that easy. "You didn't even use ya head when you said that! That's the matter with you boys! Always actin' on impulse!"

"Chica, ok! Calm yourself you don't want to get your feathers in a bu-" He stopped right there seein' my not so amused face. "Ok maybe not the right choice of words for a chicken but look, I know I probably went overboard… Ha! Get it? Cause Foxy's a pirate? And they have-" He stopped mid-sentence and cleared his throat, "Right, sorry. What I'm trying to say is that this doesn't change the fact that he has anger issues." Bonnie looked so pleased with himself right about now. I huffed some air out tryin' to compose myself.

"That's still doesn't mean you can just go around provokin' him like that all the time." I crossed my wings across my chest. Bonnie looked at me and smirked.

 _This dense bunny is never going to stop botherin' him is he?_

"Awe come on, a pretty chick like you shouldn't have such a sour face… Ha ha! Sour! Like sour sauce, get it? Cause you're a chi- Ow!" I tossed a pan straight at his face.

"Enough with the corny jokes! And don't call me chick!" I tossed a couple more dishes at the idiot as he made a dash out the kitchen.

 _Boys._

 **Mike's POV**

 _Foxy…_

I wasn't able to get a good look at the pirate but he sure was hellishly fast. I wondered if he had always been capable of that kind of mechanical movement.

I jumped suddenly as a loud thud echoed through the vents.

"What was that?" I tore my mind away from my thoughts as I franticly searched through the cameras checking where the sound came from. It seemed to be coming from the kitchen, but I couldn't see anything in there. Must have been the chicken.

I quickly checked on the other animatronics. Foxy was back in his place, Freddy never moved an inch.

 _Creepy._

And the rabbit was standing in the supply closet hiding, terribly.

 _Stalker rabbit._

I slouched back in my wheelie chair and spun in it a couple of times trying to calm my nerves. I looked at my wrist watch. It was barely four in the morning. Sighing, I did nothing but wait and stare at the screen. There wasn't much else I could do but think which in my case only made it worse as the worst of endings that could happen popped into my brain.

 _I wonder, did the phone guy ever deal with these guys, and if he did…where is he?_

 **Bonnie's POV**

I slinked in to the supply closet searching for a new bolt and nut to fix my ear, because that dang chicken had broken my current one, "I should dip her freaking ugly adorable tail in the fryer."

After failing at my search knowing there was only cleaning supplies in there, I looked up at the camera that was staring at me, "Wimpy."

I smacked it and walked out, "I'll give you something to be scared about."

My feet dragged on purpose, making scraping sounds against the tile floor sure to send a chill up the guard's spin. I reached the dining hall and looked around checking if I wasn't being watched as I slinked into the backstage Freddy having long gone abandoned it and back on the stage. I searched for an extra suit head finding one tucked in the corner, its metal all bent and misshapen.

 _I wonder what happened to it._

I wiped the cobwebs off of it as I picked up the head when I heard the camera move and zoom, probably watching me, "Heh, gotta try harder than that wussy."

I snapped my head around and rolled my eyes back revealing blinding white orbs and screamed in to the camera, causing it to shut off, "Must have switched cameras…and peed himself."

I walked out and tip toed past the stage where Freddy now stood and continued to the beginning of the east Hall. I snickered as I rolled the Bonnie head down the hall, it thumping the entire way down. I quickly ran off, heading toward the office through the west hall.

 _Let's see you deal with this night guard._

 **Mike's POV**

I held my hand against my chest, my heart almost bursting out.

 _Damn that rabbit!_

I had switched my view to the camera with the east hall when something caught my eye. It was the purple rabbit's stupid head! Coming right towards me!

 _I didn't know they could move their heads like that!_

I threw my hand onto the door button slapping down the small rectangle as I heard the head roll past the entrance to my office. I sighed in relief.

 _Ha! I showed him!_

Or at least, that's what I thought.

Sudden loud footsteps caught my attention as they sounded awfully close.

 _The body must have been in the other hall!_

Before I could blink I saw the rabbit, with head and all jumping its way into my office. Without thinking I grabbed the closest item to me, which happened to be the tiny fan, my only source of cool air, and smashed it against its head sending the rabbit flying out the way it came. I scrambled to the door and smashed the button as hard as my fist would allow, closing it.

I peered out the tiny window and looked at the rabbit as it lay motionless on the floor. A small tinge in my head felt a bit guilty but overall relief washed over me. I put my back to the wall and tried to control my breathing when I heard a tapping coming from the other side of the office. My head snapped up to find Chica tapping at the window. I ran over only to trip on my own feet and slammed my face against the ground. Pain consumed my face but I quickly scrambled to my hands and knees crawling the rest of the way. I realized that I had already closed this door, so I turned my back to the chicken and pressed against the wall, pulling my knees up to my chest. I laid my head on my knees and wrapped my arms around my legs.

 _Damn. And here I thought I could fool myself but I don't think I can take any more of this. I don't want to be stuffed in a suit! I mean look how close the rabbit came to dragging you away because you weren't careful enough!_

I felt my face warm up as a few tears slipped down my face. At this point I didn't care if the rabbit was watching me. Grown or not I was going to cry dammit!

 **Chica's POV**

I stared at the night guard as he sat on the ground cryin'. I felt just a tiny bit of pity for the guard as I watched him, "I shouldn't feel bad. They deserve what's comin' to them."

"Of course they deserve it! All these night guards are the same!" The voice of Bonnie carried its self over as he approached me, his tone filled with venom, "I almost had him!"

"That's what you said last time." I crossed my arms a bit annoyed as I looked at Bonnie while he rubbed the side of his head, a small dent was visible on the left side of his face. "Well from here it looks like he got you." I chuckled a bit as Bonnie let out a growl in annoyance, "You know it would be much easier to catch them if you weren't always messin' around with them."

"Ah but what's the fun in that? Besides, like I said they deserve it. All of it. I mean they scare kids and hurt them. So I'm just paying them back in the same way." Bonnie crossed his arms and glanced over towards the window as he watched the night guard silently.

I wasn't sure if it was just me, but I swore I saw what seemed to be a hint of pity flash across Bonnie's eyes as he stared at the guard. Just as I had. I slowly walked off, leavin' Bonnie behind me in the darkness of the hall way.

I rubbed my wings together as I thought about why we hunt down the night guards.

 _We're doin' the right thing. They hurt children. So we have to make sure they're gone before they get the chance to do anythin' to the little angels._

I sighed and looked over to the star spangled curtain that covered Pirate Cove.

I walked over to the stage and stood there silently. Foxy was with no doubt in there.

"Foxy?"

No answer. I knew he was still hurtin' from earlier. I frowned, whishin' there was some way I could help him ease the pain. But I also knew he would want to be alone right now. I turned on my heels and walked off back to the main stage.

 **Foxy's POV**

I watched through the slit of me curtains as the lass walked off.

 _That damn purple rabbit, I'd gut him and leave his remainders to the fishes._

I kept replaying the moment in me head, and the look in Chica's eyes kept flashing in me memory.

I clawed the wall causing some of the dried paint to chip off, "RRRRAAAAAA THAT DAMN RABBIT! I'LL SKIN YA ALIVE AAAHHHHH!" I felt the anger bubble in me body, threatening to spill over like a poisonous wine from its cauldron, "I'LL KILL THAT RODENT! I'LL WRANGLE HIS THIN LITTLE TWIG OF A NECK!"

Me claws and teeth attacked the curtains, mangling them over and over again, barely able to hide me body anymore, they stood all tattered, but the wrath I felt was one too big and too bold to hide behind a simple curtain.

 **Bonnie's POV**

I stood outside the office watching the night guard cry in the corner. The longer I stared the guiltier I began to feel and that was not okay. Unconsciously I twisted one of my ears in a nervous habit as I continued to watch the guard, "Stupid guard making me feel bad. Humph."

 _I shouldn't feel sorry for this guy. Maybe I just feel pity seeing how pathetic he is. He's the wimpiest guard we've ever had. Yeah, that's it. He's so pathetic it's sad just to watch him._

I decided I had stood out here long enough and put my paws on the window puffing a bit of fog onto it and quickly wrote, _STAY CALM._ I tapped the wall loud enough to get him to look over and quickly ran off to the stage. It was two minutes before six, "Maybe that will cheer the wimp up. No fun in playing with a broken toy."

 **Mike's POV**

A few taps made me lift my head up a bit to see something move in the window. On it was written _STAY CALM_ with a smiley face next to it.

 _Bonnie._

I couldn't really tell if the rabbit was teasing me or trying to cheer me up. Although this only served to confuse me further. They're communication skills were freaking me out.

My body jolted at the sound of the children cheering. It was finally quitting time. I wiped my tears away and got to my feet as I looked around the office to see I had made quite the mess as I ran around in it. I quickly picked it up and checked the tablet one last time to make sure that there were no animatronics waiting around to surprise me. They were all on stage now making everything feel like a dream however the pain in my neck proved that wrong.

I walked down the west hall and stopped as I began to pass by Pirate Cove. I stared at the torn curtain unsure when that had happened. I could make out the outline of Foxy as he sat on the floor motionless. I slowly stepped onto the stage and took in every detail of the fox. He was worn out, time being cruel and unforgiving. His body showed serious signs of wear and tear. It made me feel sad seeing one part of my childhood now be turned into this. Everything about this place seemed twisted and wrong. I had to find out why.

 _What happened to you guys?_

 **Golden Freddy's POV**

I stood unnoticed in the shadows as I watched the night guard leave for the night. The poor guard had almost slipped up letting Bonnie get as close as he did today. I felt bad for him as he cried, almost wanting to comfort him. But I couldn't get involved. Last time I did I paid the consequences heavily. While I didn't wish harm on any of the previous guards it was trouble for me to interfere. Freddy made sure of it.

I looked over to Pirate Cove and went to work on changing the curtains. I took it upon myself to try and pick up after the gang when they made their messes. It seemed Foxy had one of his tantrums today although I didn't blame him. Things around here wasn't the picture perfect place the day light made it seem.

Finishing up I made my way to the storage room in the back of the east hall and gently settled myself on a large box that contained several party hats inside. I tore open the top of the box and saw several packaging peanuts covering the hats in a form of protection.

I grabbed a few and began tossing them on the ground in boredom. I didn't have much company down here and as for the others, well we didn't talk much. Freddy had been filling their heads with ideas that they shouldn't be close to me and he made sure to keep it that way.

Freddy and I haven't really been seeing eye to eye. Not since that incident back in the older restaurant. I growled a bit in anger and threw all the packaging peanuts on the ground as my own form of defiance.

"Stupid Freddy. Why can't you see I didn't do anything wrong?" An angry expression consumed my face as I jumped down onto the foam bits and began stomping on them, crushing them under my feet.

"I never purposely hurt anyone! Never! It wasn't my fault and you dare judge me! When you did nothing! You just STOOD there! WATCHING! WATCHING ME BECOME SOMETHING I DIDN'T WANT TO BE!" I let out a frustrated and angered growl as I kicked a tower of nearby boxes. This caused them to topple over creating a small avalanche of boxes that fell on top of me knocking me to the ground.

I laid there and silently sobbed into my arms, knowing that no matter how hard I cried, no tears could be shed.


	4. Chapter 3 I'm Human

**Freddy's POV**

 _I'm sorry._

"Freddy."

 _He's still here._

"Freddy."

 _I should get involved. I've waited long enough._

"Freddy!"

 _But I'm sca-_

"FREDDY!"

"H-hu?"

I snapped out of my trance and noticed Chica standing a few feet from me.

"I said how was your day?" Chica waited patiently for me.

I must have zoned out longer than I intended too, "Oh, well gang, I have to say today was a good day, don't you all agree?"

"Sure was Freddy. It always make me so happy to see the kids smilin' and havin' fun." Chica beamed me a smile as she continued to tell us about her time with the children, all the while Bonnie halfheartedly listened as he tuned his guitar.

"Uhuh, that's great Chica." Bonnie smirked at her as she puffed her cheeks in a small tantrum.

"You weren't even listin' to me were ya?"

I let the two bicker as I glanced up to the wall seeing that it was close to closing time. I peeked out the curtain seeing the dark sky outside. Fall always brought in the early sunsets. The fact that the restaurant was almost empty was another clue. I gripped tight onto the curtain almost tipping over as one of the two bumped into me. I pulled back in before anyone noticed me and I quickly turned to see the two still bickering.

I rolled my eyes as I approached them. "Now, now, gang. There's no need to fuss I…" I stopped mid-sentence as I head a distanced conversation catching my attention.

"Sir, I'm sorry but we're about to close soon, you can't come in."

I peeked out the curtains to see the hostess. She stood blocking the way of a young man as he tried to make his way past her.

"No, you don't understand, I need to speak with the manager. See, I work here." The boy pulled out a small silver badge. I recognized it immediately. It was the night guard's badge. I gripped the curtain in anger as something inside me boiled over in negative emotions. I watched as the hostess lead him to the back of the restaurant.

"What is he doing here?" I looked underneath me as Bonnie ducked under me to peek out the curtain as well, his big fluffy ears brushing against my face. I gently pushed them down flat against Bonnie's head as he smiled sheepishly up at me.

"I don't know Bonnie. But there's probably no good reason for it."

I followed the guard with my eyes.

 _He look's so different without the guard's uniform._

It was like he was a completely different person in my eyes. And what was strange was that he wasn't the one making me angry, it was just his badge. I tried to feel anger towards him, to justify what I was going to do tonight, but I couldn't. It was gone.

 **Mike's POV**

I followed the lady back to the security office. My palms were sweaty and the entire walk to the halls I felt I was being watched. I looked around and I swore I saw the curtains on the main stage move but it could have been just a trick of the eyes. We passed by the security office and headed towards the back of the restaurant, the storage room. I had been in here last time when I had applied for the job.

"Wait here." The girl told me to wait out by the staircase as she walked up and into the office upstairs. She didn't take long to came back out and nodded at me to come in before she left.

"Um, boss?" I walked in as I spotted my boss standing next to the desk, a six foot decent size build dark skinned man with a cigarette sticking out his mouth. A five o'clock shadow accented his features further. The man was not alone as another man, a five foot, more on the heavy side, well dressed with an aged complexion sat in the chair.

"Schmidt. This is Frederick Jr. Fazbear. The current owner of the Freddy Fazbear franchise. He's here on his monthly visit to check up on how we're doing." My boss, or Alan Wesley being his name, motioned to the man sitting down.

"Ah, Michael, glad to see you're alive and well. Please come in, oh and do call me Frederick instead, we're all adults here." He smiled up at me as I walked in, "Alan has informed me that you're the new night guard. Tell me, how are you faring so far? I've always heard there's never a dull moment." The elder man gave me a smile but it felt creepy.

"About that, I actually came to talk about it. I have some concerns over the mascots."

"Oh?" The man quirked an eyebrow seeming amused.

This only made my blood boil.

 _Does he know?_

"Well I'm assuming you already know this but it seems the animatronics are glitching out. According to those tapes they apparently wander around and well geesh, how do I put this, are trying to stuff me in a suit!" I stood on the other side of the desk and glared at him, "Can you please tell me why the hell there are killer robots roaming around your restaurant!

"Schmidt, watch your tone." My boss sent me a warning glare but I ignored him completely.

"Listen I've spent the past two days thinking I'm going crazy. Turns out this place is crazy! I nearly died last night!" I gripped the edge of the desk waiting for my response.

Mr. Fazbear or Frederick, simply smirked at me and motioned to Alan to close the door.

The way he behaved told me he had this conversation many times before. "Now Michael, if I were you I'd refrain from yelling. You don't want to scare the children now do you?"

I grit my teeth together and took in a breath of air trying to calm myself. "Why didn't you tell me?" This time I directed my glare towards Alan since he was the one who hired me in the first place.

"Well if I had, you wouldn't have taken the job now would you?" Alan sent me an all knowing smirk.

"Here, let me explain." Mr. Frederick straightened himself out and cast a superior look over to me. "The robots are put into a free roaming mode so as to prevent any locking up of their servos. I don't want them to malfunction during the day and disappoint the children."

I crossed my arms and deepened my glare, "That much I know already according to the messages left for me. Can't you fix them or something? That way they don't try to stuff me in a suit that could, oh I don't know, POTENTIALLY KILL ME!" I waved my arms around to emphasize my point.

"Now calm down. I know this is a bit upsetting but we have already tried fixing them. Nothing seems to work. So just think of this as a way to entertain yourself while you work. I'm sure sitting around in the office for six hours isn't too exciting so this just livens it up a bit."

I couldn't believe what he was telling me. "This isn't a game Mr. Faz- er Frederick. I could be seriously hurt! And if you won't do anything about it then I quit!" I straightened myself out and began to walk out the office, but before I left he said a statement that caught my attention.

"Don't be so hasty Michael. If you do that you'll be violating your contract. Which could lead up to you forfeiting your paycheck as well as paying up multiple fees."

I turned back around and stood there staring at him for a moment when it dawned on me.

 _He's right._

The contract had stated I had to work up to at least a week's worth before deciding to quit or stay longer. At the time it didn't seem like a bad deal.I groaned as I slipped my hand through my hair, glancing at Alan to see a smug grin on his face.

"So I'll be assuming you'll be here tonight then?"

I sighed and slouched my shoulders down, a visible sign of defeat, "Yes sir."

"Good then, if you'll excuse me we're about to close up." Mr. Frederick began to stand up and gather his things, then motioned for me to follow him out along with Alan.

"Wait, but what should I do then if they come after me?" I followed quickly behind him as we made our way to the front doors.

"Rule number one Michael, stay in the office. Always. For your safety." The owner continued his walk.

I glanced over to the stage and back at Frederick as a thought came to my head, "Um, Mr. Frederick? I know that they roam around because of their programming. But what about um, well I don't know. Speech. Can they talk, like normal conversation?"

He stopped abruptly and turned back to me, giving me a questioning look. "Michael, while my animatronics are programmed with high tech that can make them respond to certain situations, that doesn't mean they can just have a normal conversation with you about anything. That would be just silly. Wouldn't you agree? It's like you're saying they're alive or something.

I rubbed the back of my neck nervously as I glanced back at the stage. "Yeah, I guess that is kind of dumb of me to think that."

Mr. Frederick chuckled as he led us out the building and gave me a wave before leaving to his own car, Alan following suit.

I sighed and walked back to mine, driving back home to change before my shift started. "I know what I saw. That rabbit was definitely responding to my taunting." I entered my apartment and went over to my room to change deciding I had a bit of time to squeeze in a nap before heading back to work.

I laid myself down, my head down on the edge of my bed as I stared up at the ceiling letting myself get comfortable, "I'll just have to see for myself then that these things are more than just kids' toys. There's definitely something strange going on in that restaurant. And I'm not going to find out what it is inside that office."

 **Chica's POV**

My eye servos came online as I began to look around. Freddy stood there motionless to my side, I assumed off daydreamin' again. He never noticed anythin' when he zoned out. I looked over to where Bonnie usually stood to find him fast asleep, his ears slightly twitchin'.

 _I'm the first up, hooray for me._

I noticed Bonnie's ear was still hangin' loosely to one side. I felt bad at what I did to him, so I figured I could help him out a little bit. I wondered off to the backstage room that contained any extra parts that were used to fix us up. Over the years we've seemed to use those all but there still laid a few around here and there. I rummaged through to find a few nuts and bolts.

 _Maybe one of these would fit._

I turned bumpin' into somethin' hard causin' me to drop everythin' from my wings.

"Pardon me lass, I didn't mean to startle ye." I looked up to see Foxy standin' there. He gave me a kind smile and I smiled back with my own.

"It's alright Foxy, no harm done." I bent down pickin' up the pieces I dropped, Foxy joinin' me as he knelt down and began handin' them over, "Thanks Foxy." I grabbed them from his paw as we stood up together.

"What would ye be needin' them bolts for lass, if ye don't mind me askin'?" Foxy examined one in his paw.

"They're for fixin' Bonnie's ear." I coulda sworn Foxy's smile wavered a bit, as if he was tryin' to hide his discontentment.

"Aye, that's nice of ye lass. What, did the hare not maintain a close eye on them?" I clucked nervously as he asked, remindin' me why he had broken it in the first place. Mainly meanin' I broke the long appendage.

"Ah, you could say that. I threw a fryin' pan at him for bein' an idiot." I looked at Foxy and he watched me for a second or two before breakin' out into hearty laughter.

"Ye always know how to make me laugh don't ye lass?" He smiled at me as we both headed out laughin' at Bonnie's bit of misfortune.

I ran over to where Bonnie stood and put the bolts by his feet, then quickly takin' off with Foxy. After all, we didn't have much time to waste since we still had to take care of the guard.

 **Bonnie's POV**

I blinked a few times as my eyes adjusted to the dark room. I stepped forward causing something small to roll of the stage. Once I looked down I saw a small pile of nuts and bolts, "Chica." I looked around Freddy for her but she wasn't there, "Didn't even bother to let me say thank you."

I tried on a few till I found the one I needed and repaired my ear, shaking my head just to double check it didn't go flying off. Once I was sure it was good as new I hopped off the stage and landed with a loud thud on purpose to mess with the security guard. Shuffling behind me caused me to turn to see Freddy giving me an amused look. I simply shrugged and smiled sheepishly knowing I had woken him up with my jump.

"Morning Bonnie."

"Morning Freddy. Are you going to join us today?" I cut to the chase wanting to know how Freddy was feeling today. In situation like these it was harder to read him.

He hesitated a moment before nodding, "Just get him to leave the office. Bring him here. I'll do the rest."

"Out of the office? We've never done that before. Are you sure? Its pretty hard getting them out of there." I watched Freddy closely.

He squeezed his mic a little too tight, "This method might seem unconventional but so is this guard. He's left once so maybe he'll do it again. Besides, it's night three. I just don't want the week to go by. They usually get harder to catch after the first week."

I nodded understanding who he was talking about. Our first guard ever in this place, "I'll do my best."

I turned to leave but Freddy called after me once more, "Try not to play with him too much. Don't want to get attached do we."

"Attached? What me? Nu uh I-"

Freddy gave me an all knowing look. I did tend to get pretty attached wanting to drag it out longer than necessary. It was the thrill of the chase more than anything that I enjoyed. But as for the guards, I could care less.

"All right I'll try."

Freddy only rolled his eyes before he waved me off as he went back to his staged position.

 _Hopefully we can catch the guard tonight so Freddy can feel better. To bad it can't last longer._

I didn't waste time as I walked down the hall which seemed unusually quiet. As I glanced at the clock I realized what was missing, the phone guy talking. I saw the door still open and raised an eyebrow in question _._

 _What the heck is the night guard doing? Did he fall asleep? Maybe I'll throw something at him to wake him up first; like a can, or some ice, maybe even a straw, before I give him his new suit, no fun in playing with no challenge._

I stopped short of the door and kicked in a foam cup, expecting a scream, but nothing came. After a bit I balled up a fallen poster and threw it in, pretending it was a grenade as I jumped for cover and covered my ears, but nothing happened. No closing the door. No screaming. Not even the squeak of the freaking annoying puny wheelie chair, "Uh, wake up already!"

I got up and peeked in the office only to find that stupid chair empty. No man. No sign of the night guard.

I felt the metal plates on my cheeks heat up as electricity ran through them. I stomped in kicking the chair, sending it rolling out into the hallway, "YOU DIRTY CHEAT! I FREAKING CAME EARLY AND YOU'RE NOT EVEN HERE! OH THAT'S IT, YOU'RE GETTING SUITED TONIGHT!" I slammed my paws on the desk and ran out of the office to go get the extra suit ready.

 **Freddy's POV**

The stage was quite, just like it is every night when Chica and Bonnie leave. But not long after Bonnie left noise came from somewhere else in the Pizzeria.

 _Bonnie._

"That two-timing….weakling…how dare he not show up…are there other animatronics...there better not be...I'll strangle him…I'm gonna stuff him in the suit tonight I SWEAR IT!" Bonnie mumbled to himself, louder than usual as he stomped across the dining area.

"Bonnie." I called out to the fuming bunny and he stopped as he looked over to me upset, "What's going on?"

"Its that stupid guard, he wasn't in the office! He must have flaked out on us, they never do that. This guard is starting to be a big pain, the wimp."

 _So he didn't show up. No, guards are guaranteed to show up. Especially with that contract he signed anyways…he's late. That's it._

I focused back on Bonnie giving him a teasing smiled, "So much for not being attached huh?" I quoted.

Bonnie blushed before continuing on his way disappearing into the backstage room. I didn't bother with him anymore knowing I had givin' him enough for the day and thought about the new situation.

 _I'll just stay here for a bit, but if he takes too long maybe I'll go clean up the security office, it's always a mess in there._

I chuckled in disbelief to myself. I could never help my cleaning habits, they were how I coped through things. _Bad or not that didn't mean the guard should work in a place that was so filthy,_ I tried reasoning with myself.

A sudden pain came to my chest as I gripped it. It was a hot searing pain.

"I-I didn't mean it like that. I know he's bad but…" I flattened my ears as I listened to the angered voice in my mind. "Sorry. I'll try to take care of it tonight."

 **Mike's POV**

"How could I have woken up so late! I know that I setup the alarm!"

I pulled up to the empty pizzeria and exited my car quickly looking at my wrist watch.

 _One._

I was one entire hour late. I didn't worry about that fact that I was late though. That I could care less about right now.

 _No._

The thing that bothered me was that the animatronics were probably waiting for me inside the security office. I can already see the rabbit sitting on the wheelie chair smiling evilly. All he needed was a cat on his lap and bingo. You got a regular old villain trope. I slowed myself down and walked to the door, slowly opening it. Many thoughts raced through my head as I walked in and closed the doors up behind me. The building was eerily quiet and the front of the pizzeria was completely dark. I looked over to the stage to find the curtains drawn back slightly. I couldn't make out any one in there so I decided to take my chances.

 _Maybe if I run for it. Maybe they're not in my office. Maybe they are all waiting for me around the corner ready to stuff me!_

I took in a deep breath and began my walk to the office, my legs shaking with every step. I choose to take the west wing which should be the closest to the office.

 _Maybe that's what they expected._

I stopped and took the east wing instead, trying to stay as quiet as humanly possible. The hall seemed to stretch on forever. I checked all around me searching for signs of those fuzzy freaks. Suddenly the sound of something crunching made me jump.

"Aaah!" I slapped my hand over my mouth as I realized the stupid mistake I made of screaming. I'm sure I just alerted every single animatronic in the building. I waited for about two minutes standing completely still. No noise whatsoever was heard from either end of the hallway. Assuming it was safe to proceed, I made sure to tip toe the rest of the way, the entire time my eyes focused on the ground making sure I wouldn't step on anything else.

"Oaf!" I rubbed my face trying to sooth the pain when I noticed the wall standing in front of me had red patches of fur.

 _Fur?_ I looked up to the fox standing right in front of me, with the chicken right next to it.

"Yar! Ye best be watchin' where ye be walkin' matey." Foxy looked at me flashing his sharp metallic teeth.

 _What?_

"See, I told Bonnie the guard was runnin' a little late." The chicken was about to say something else but I booked it out before anything else was said, dashing away from them in a panic.

 _WHAT?!_

Footsteps and shouts could be heard behind me as I ran back down the dark path. I made my way into the dining room. Tons of party hats littered the floor as I made my way past the tables. I quickly hid under one of the tables, laying completely still. I was sure my heart was beating so loud anyone could hear it. Foxy and Chica soon entered the dining room. They stood still for a second or two before walking off into another room. I sighed in relief and crawled out from under the table. I had to get to that office. Unfortunately for me it was located in the back.

 _I can do this._

I took one glance at the stage making sure no one was ready to pounce at me before I started to move. I walked out into the west hall seeing that Foxy and Chica had gone to search in the kitchen. I smiled to myself seeing the office doorway. I peeked my head in, to my surprise there was no character in site. Finally stepping in all the way I noticed the entire office was spotless, all the mess was picked up off the ground and table.

 _Who would have done that? This place seems it never gets cleaned._

I shrugged to myself, thankful for the now tidy area. I sat at the wheelie chair which had also been wiped clean. It had the scent of strawberries.

 _Fruity._

I laid my head back on the chair thinking of what had just happened.

 _They spoke. Like an actual conversation. I knew I wasn't crazy._

However, this bothered me to no end. I sat back up and looked at the tablet before deciding to clock into work and sat there. Waiting.

 **Freddy's POV**

I put the sponge and spray back in the supply closet, thinking how strange it was that the owner bought strawberry scented cleaning cloths instead of the usual orange.

The office was finally spotless, silently awaiting the night guard's arrival. I felt a lot more relaxed having put most of my energy into cleaning despite the protests in my head, "It won't be long before he arrives. Then I'll do it. I promise."

The sound of the front doors opening echoed through the empty building, his breathing uncontrolled and heavy. He was back, the night guard had returned. Immediately I felt those same negative emotions kick in like they usually did when guards worked here. I hated it. I wanted it to go away.

 _Just a little longer. It will be over soon._

I quickly closed the door to the supply closet hiding inside as I listened to the guard's steps. He stumbled from room to room, indecisive between which hall to use and finally going down the other hall. Then the screaming began.

 **Bonnie's POV**

The suit dragging behind me made more noise than my footsteps as I ran to the office. I had heard the scream, an unfamiliar voice, it belonged to the night guard, and I was sure of it. I rounded the turn causing the suit to slam into the sharp corner, breaking off its left foot, but I kept running.

 _He better be there that wimp._

The closer I got the more noise I could hear coming out of the office, nervous mumbling, tapping fingers on a screen, even that stupid puny wheelie chair. I dropped the suit and sprinted down the hall, "NIGHT GUARD! YOU'RE MINE!"

 **Mike's POV**

My heart skipped a beat. I could hear someone calling me as footsteps approached the office, my hands grasping the tablet as I checked the cameras. It was that stupid rabbit running like a crazy person towards me. I was ready for him this time.

I pushed myself on the chair with my feet to the door and slammed the button down closing it. I saw the rabbit stop by the window. It looked way to happy or angry to see me. I couldn't tell which one it was but either one was not good. I recalled that they all had individual names given to them but I wondered if they recognized them as their own.

 _Would they respond to anything? Call them something else, would they care? Bowie? Bunny? Bunny, let's try that._

I decided to see if it would speak back to me, to test out that crazy thought of mine. I stood up keeping my eyes on it the whole time.

"Uh s-sup? You look excited to see me, uh Bunny r-right? Bunny the Bunny?" I snorted, "That's a cute name. Bet the kids love you." I waited to see if the rabbit responded to my antics. What happened next only confused me more.

 **Bonnie's POV**

My eye twitched.

 _Bunny the Bunny? Does this guy want to die today? Because I don't have to stuff him in a suit, I can throw him down the garbage disposal on 'accident'._

I stepped closer to the glass and looked at him, slowly lifting my arm, my paw outstretched. He copied my movement, and soon after placed his hand on the glass. I scoffed.

 _Pfft. What the hell does he think this is? E.T? Tarzan?_

My paw turned into a fist as I slammed it against the glass, making the night guard jump back.

 _Stupid night guard. Such a wimp._

 **Mike's POV**

 _That was weird. It actually reacted to that._

I landed on the wheelie chair startled and watched as the rabbit stormed off. He didn't look too amused. Suddenly a small red light caught my attention. It was blinking on the phone stand.

 _That's right, the phone guy._

I reached over seeing that there was a message left, pushing play.

"Hello, hello? Hey you're doing great! Most people don't last this long. I mean, you know, they usually move on to other things by now. I'm not implying that they died. Th-th-that's not what I meant. Uh, anyway I better not take up to much of your time. Things start getting real tonight."

 _Now it's real? Oh sure, so the other nights were just child's play!_

"Uh… Hey, listen, I had an idea: if you want to avoid getting caught and want to avoid getting stuffed into a Freddy suit, uhh, try playing dead! You know, go limp. Then there's a chance that, uh maybe they'll think that you're an empty costume instead. Then again if they think you're an empty costume, they might try to… stuff a metal skeleton into you."

 _Ouch._

"I wonder how that would work. Yeah, never mind, scratch that. It's best just not to get caught. Um… Ok, I'll leave you to it. See you on the flip side!"

I sat there contemplating the message I just heard. If things were going to be harder, I was going to have to start watching myself more knowing now that these guys actually do have some sort of cognitive thinking. No more screw ups, I couldn't afford any. My only memories of these guys ever acting so real was when I was younger. I was about thirteen the last time I visited this place for my sister's birthday. But I always thought that they only seemed real because I was just a kid back then in my younger days.

I rubbed my temples trying to unscramble my thoughts as I pulled off my backpack that I had decided to bring around this time. I had a snack or two in it to keep me going at night, just so I'd make sure I didn't fall asleep. Not that anyone could in these conditions. I pulled out a two liter soda and popped the cap off, chugging some of its contents down into my parched throat. All that screaming really makes a guy thirsty.

 **Freddy's POV**

I stood outside the security office hidden in the shadows as I fought the urge to make my presence known. The guard hadn't seen me yet, and I didn't intend to let him. He was so engrossed in the screens, his messy fur barely contained by his cap. I glanced down at his chest as a small gleam of light bounced off of something pinned to his shirt. A name tag. Schmidt was the only name written on it.

My eyes slowly made their way towards his face. I had yet to get a good look at it. I stopped just above the brim of his hat. I was afraid to look. The last thing I wanted was to see what his face looked like. To have that image stuck in my mind. I wanted to pretend he was someone else. Someone that was easy to get rid of. I caved in and took a look. He was young, barely what humans considered an adult. He wasn't a child though. I scanned every detail of his face, trying my hardest to find any malicious intent, but there was none. All I found was a sense of familiarity. He felt known to me, but I wasn't completely sure.

 _The boy looks harmless enough. Boy...no, he's a night guard... A child killer. Like the rest of them. And just like them, I have to get rid of them. No matter who he is._

 **Chica's POV**

I made my way down the east wing to check up on the night guard, to see if he had made it back to his proper place. I peered through the window only to have the lights outside the window shine on me. I backed up a little startled as the door slammed shut.

 _Well we couldn't have that now could we? He was goin' to have to slip up sometime._

I figured he wasn't going to open up the door any time soon, so I walked off to the kitchen to see if I could find a slice of pizza left over. Sometimes I'd get lucky if the cooks forgot to throw out the leftovers. I walked into the dark kitchen and began to rummage around the fridge. That is until a heavy paw closed the door to it shut. I jumped at the sudden movement and spun around on my heels to see Freddy standin' right behind me.

"Freddy, ya'll spooked me." I clucked nervously as he observed my nervous behavior.

"Chica, I really don't think getting a slice of pizza right now is of priority. Have you caught the guard? Or tried?" Freddy leaned onto the counter top waiting' for my answer.

"Well, define tried hehe." I gave Freddy a wide smile.

I had the tendency to become lazy over time if I stuck to one thing. While I knew catchin' the guards was our responsibility, I just didn't find it as drivin' as Bonnie did. But that wasn't really it. The truth was I felt conflicted at times. I wasn't sure if what we were doin' was right. An eye for an eye was what Freddy said. But the thing was, I had never seen the guards do anything to the kiddies before.

Freddy drummed his fingers on the counter top's surface, not really findin' my answer funny.

"I'm sorry Freddy. I just...well I'm not all to comfortable doin' this."

Freddy shook his head gently side to side, "I know Chica. It's hard. But think about all the kids that were keeping safe. They need us."

I rubbed my arm unsure, "But are all these guards really bad?"

Freddy seemed to think about this before he nodded firmly. I trusted his judgment, "Okay. That's all I needed to know." I patted Freddy's arm and he gave me a smile, "I have to admit though I'm not sure how to catch this one. Got any ideas sugar bear?"

Freddy moved over to my other side leadin' me out to the restrooms. "I've been observing the guard. As we speak our guard has just consumed an entire bottle of soda. Soon he will be needing to use the facilities to relieve himself. Humans have these weird bodily tanks they have to regularly empty out."

"You mean like the kiddies? Adults do that?" I was intrigued by this new revelation.

"Yes, and having no other place to go he will be headed here. This is where you and Bonnie should wait for him, don't you think?"

I nodded my head in agreement and smiled. "Your right Freddy, I guess I wasn't thinkin'. I'll go get Bonnie."

"Oh and Chica?"

"Yes Freddy?"

"Thanks for trusting me."

"Thanks for being honest with me." I smiled and took off quickly leavin' Freddy behind never realizin' the somber look he took after I left.

 **Foxy's POV**

I stood at the end of me stage, barely making the effort to hide behind the newly replaced curtains. Those big contraptions they call cameras kept turning on and off, and I don't appreciate them watchin' me like thirsty sea dogs in search for me booty.

"ARRRRR! Leave me be night guard!"

The machine went limp only to come back to life seconds later, "AAAARRRRRRGGGG! That's the final straw! And when I say straw I mean the ones we use to drink soda out of not the one we feed to the horses!"

The camera shut off again and I quickly scurried off the stage with the intention of stuffing that nasty miserable fiend in his suit. I rounded the corner and sneaked off to the west hall when I spotted Chica and Bonnie walking together.

 _Those two are always together. I have no reason to worry._

I might have been upset seeing Chica be around such an irritating rodent. I pulled away from them and focused back at me goal.

I gripped the nearest door frame and crouched, using it as a catapult and flinging myself faster down the hall. I propelled myself forward and forced my metallic paws to keep pace as I headed to the office.

 _Watch me will ye? Let's see how ye like it night guard._

 **Bonnie's POV**

"Pepperoni." I repeated for the twentieth time that night.

"Listen here cottontail, the pizza the kid's love the best is the cheese pizza! You're a rabbit, YOU DON'T EVEN EAT MEAT!"

I smiled and gave Chica a quick side glance, "Don't need to…to know it's better than cheese."

Chica smiled at me but it disappeared faster than it came. Her eyes no longer met mine, they looked past me. I turned to look in the direction she was only to stop half way as my face brushed up against warm soft brown fur. I looked up and jumped back when my eyes met his.

"F-Freddy. You scared me." I let out a nervous laugh.

The longer I stared at Freddy the more I realised he was serious, deadly serious. Which meant whatever games I had in mind had to be put on hold. From now on Freddy was going to constantly prowling after the guard, which I had to admit did frighten me watching him work.

"I assume Chica already told you what to do?"

"Y-yeah. We'll be stationed at the restrooms."

"Good. I've let you three take your turn, now it's mine. I'll meet you all over there.

Freddy didn't need to turn around for me to know he was grinning at us. He walked further, soon his body consumed by the dark room, he disappeared.

My paws stayed glued to the spot I stood at watching the area where Freddy had vanished. I felt my motor on overdrive as I let the fear that consumed me die off, my ears flat against my head as a clear sign I was terrified. I always had a good relationship with Freddy. We always got along fine.

 _Heck, he was my best friend_.

But he really creeped me out when he got like this.

 **Golden Freddy's POV**

The guard had arrived late today. To say, he had thrown their usual pattern out of whack. I could see it in Freddy's face. He was frustrated. Once I was sure he was out of earshot I left my corner and approached the two animatronics.

"Man that guy sure is a stick in the mud huh guys?" I stood innocently behind Bonnie and Chica as they jumped at my unannounced presence. They twisted their bodies around to face me before a nervous smile formed on each of their faces.

"Hey guys." I gave them a wave.

The two looked at each other then at me unsure if they should acknowledge my greeting. They looked around them, looking for someone before Bonnie spoke first, "Hey...Fredbe- Golden."

"You don't have to be so nervous. I made sure Freddy didn't see me."

The two finally relaxed as Chica approached giving me a much yearned for hug, "I'm glad to see you guys still don't mind talking to me." I returned Chica's hug before Bonnie approached me as well and gave me a high five.

"Of course we don't mind sugar cube. You're always so kind to us. Why wouldn't we speak to you?"

A small frown formed on my face as I rolled my eyes in an annoyed manner. "Well, you know. Freddy."

They both knew what I meant but they kept that kind smile on their faces as a look of amusement washed over their eyes.

"We know. But I guess this is the one thing we can keep as a secret from him right? He doesn't have to know and we won't tell. Besides it wasn't like he ordered us not to talk to you. I took it more as an uh, friendly suggestion. Right Chica?" Bonnie flashed Chica a wink to which she returned.

"Oh yes. A piece of advice if you will." Chica smiled warmly at me and I couldn't help but return it.

"Thanks guys. It's just lonely hanging out in the back all the time."

"I'm sure whatever problem you have with top hat boss will blow over someday. And um, it's not like it's any of our business but… why do you and Freddy not get along? Is it because you won't join us catching the night guard. Cause if it is, than that's a dumb reason for him to be mad at you. We understand if a game of catch isn't your thing."

I rubbed my arm as I looked down at the checkered floor avoiding Bonnie's gaze as I let out a nervous chuckle, "Yeah, something like that. But let's not talk about that. What about you guys? Don't you get tired of chasing the guards around all the time?"

"No way! I find it to be very entertaining, exciting even. Besides they deserve what's coming to them anyways. Right Chica?"

Chica rubbed her frail wings together seeming unsure for a moment, "Yea. They do."

"I see." I frowned a bit at this. But I knew they thought this way because of Freddy's influence.

"Well I better get going you guys. Don't want control freak Freddy to catch me out here with you guys." I quickly disappeared into the shadows before either of them had a chance to protest.

I maneuvered through the hall and headed my way back to the storage room. I knew convincing Chica and Bonnie wouldn't really work by just talking to them. I wanted to help the guard a bit, even if it was indirectly but it seemed that wasn't going to work.

 _I guess that's going to be left up to you my new buddy. Hope you have better luck than me. You're going to need it. Maybe Foxy will be easier to convince by myself._

I pondered on that as I entered back into the storage room and down an empty hall.

 _Maybe tomorrow. I can't have Freddy see me out there though. If he does he'll take him from me. But I can't just stand by either._

I had decided I would try one more time. Helping guards was harder than it seemed and I had never been successful in doing so. I had pretty much given up on helping for the past few years, only getting myself into trouble and helping no one. However this guard, I just hating seeing a young life being snuffed out, and for no good reason too.

I made it inside my prison of a sanctuary. I hated this place and yet it had been my home for the past years. I approached a tall box and carefully opened it up pulling out the context from inside. My best friend.

"Hey Spring, I'm back."

I carefully maneuvered his body into a sitting position letting the rabbit lean against the wall. I took one of his ears in my paw and began to smooth out the golden fur fluffing up the appendage.

"I think...I'm going to help him. The guard that is."

I finished the ear and continued onto the next one.

"I'm not sure if I should. Freddy will get angry but...what if I fail again?"

I leaned my forehead onto Spring's closing my eyes. My weight caused Spring to fall forward. I quickly caught him letting the lifeless body rest against my chest. My paw trembled against his back.

"Yeah. It's the right thing to do. I'll try at least."

I pulled the rabbit closer trying to comfort myself, to not let the sobs out.

"I wish you could talk to me. Things would be so much easier to handle."

 **Mike's POV**

I punched the button closing the west wing door as the fox slammed into it. Furious pounding could be heard on the opposite side, the sound of nails scraping the metal door sent waves of goosebumps on my arms and back. Turns out Foxy didn't like being watched as much. I crossed my legs realizing at that moment I needed to use the restroom.

 _Idiot._

I made the mistake of drinking the entire soda in one go and while I could have used it as substitute for the bathroom, I ended up cutting it into pieces out of boredom. I waited a few minutes before Foxy calmed down and left.

 _Man, what crossed his wires?_

I decided to see if I could hold it but after minutes of swirling around in the wheelie chair, crossing my legs back and forth several times, I realized I wasn't going to be able to hold it in. I stood up only to sit back down immediately. I really had to go now, I was in one of those situations where if you tried to move, you'd wet yourself right there and then.

I checked the cameras in the east hall to see the path to the bathroom was clear. It was going to be quite a long walk before reaching them, having to pass the dining area, but that's all I needed to know. I took a deep breath, stood up, and made the walk to the bathroom, all the while doing the pee pee dance looking like an idiot the entire way.

 _.Stupid job._

 **Foxy's POV**

I walked down the hall, smoke literally fuming from me ears.

 _That lad has gotten better slamming them doors in me face._

I had almost made it in but he got the better of me he did. I was in no mode to speak to anyone right now, even the lovely Chica, bless her bolts, but it seemed life was a cruel mistress. I rounded the corner almost making it back to me Cove only to find that cursed hare standing thar with a smug smirk on his face. I knew what was comin' next but if I was able to hold me anger back was another story.

"Did I just hear the door slam?"

I gritted me teeth, refusing to face the purple nuisance.

"And if I'm not mistaken I heard a bang? Like if something ran into the wall? Aww poor Foxy, don't tell me you hurt your ugly face, AGAIN." Bonnie leaned back, holding his belly as if it would blow from his laughter.

"QUIET! Ye have no right to laugh on like that! Especially since ye got so worked up this mornin' when yer sea maiden didn't show up on time!"

His face scrunched in a scowl, "What did you say, you rusted old fox!?"

I flashed me teeth, "Ye heard me, ye damn dented gay hare!"

He lunged at me and we soon fell to the floor, tumbling and landing blows on each other. The sound of metal pounding almost drowned out the sound of a gasp.

 **Chica's POV**

As I came back from the office I heard squabblin' coming from the dining area. I ran over to find Bonnie and Foxy who were on the ground fightin', a gasp escapin' me, "I leave for a second and I come to find ya'll squarin' off again. Will you boys ever grow up?"

I marched over to them and grabbed Bonnie by his arm tryin' to pry him off Foxy. My efforts were worth a flyin' rat's tail though. They ignored me which meant I had no chance of ever endin' this fight. I huffed annoyed at the bickerin' then remembered why I had come back here in the first place.

 _The night guard wasn't in his office._

 **Mike's POV**

I was dragging myself along the floor of the west hall. I had to go so bad I couldn't even stand. The need to use the bathroom almost phased out the sound of arguing up ahead.

 _Wait. Arguing?_

I took in another breath and got to my feet slowly. I had my pants pulled so high up trying not to soil myself.

 _I'm a man dammit, you'd think you'd have better self control._

I listened to the fighting curious as to what was happening. The feeling in my pants warned me that I still had something else to do. I continued my strange walk down the hall till I finally made it to the entrance of the dining room, only to see the strangest scene.

 _What. The. Hell._

Foxy and what was it, Bunny where rolling around the floor knocking over chairs and party hats onto the ground as they collided into tables. I stood there staring for a moment as I took out my phone and recorded.

 _Stupid animatronics. At least this makes for some great entertainment._

After deciding I had seen enough I took this chance as my escape. I silently got on my hands and knees inhaling a sharp breath so my breathing wouldn't give away my position. I began my crawl to the right side of the large room, using the fighting to hide any unnecessary noises I made, like how I kept repeating not to piss myself. Out of nowhere Bunny smashed into the table I was crawling next to. I stayed completely still, waiting for it to get up as it dashed full force into the fox.

I continued crawling, I'm sure my pants were all dirty by this point, heck my entire uniform was covered in cobwebs and dust.

 _They really need to hire a cleaning crew._

I reached the hallway entrance of the restrooms to my relief. I stood up, looked behind to make sure no one followed then ran into the men's bathroom.

 **Chica's POV**

I stood by some of the balloons that were hangin' by the wall as I watched the night guard make his way across the dinin' room. I glanced up at the clock, it's little red hand tickin' away servin' as a reminder that we had to hurry up in gettin' the boy in his costume. Once the guard made it in the restroom hallway I walked over to see where he had gone in.

 _Men's Room._

I huffed in annoyance. There was no way I was gonna step foot into that area. I turned back around and looked at the guys. They had seemed to tire each other out as they laid on the ground tossin' party hats at each other like spoiled little children.

"Boys!" I whispered to not attract the night guard's attention. They seemed to hear and turned over to me. I pointed in the direction of the bathroom. "He's in here. The night guards' in here." They quickly stood up, silence overtakin' the entire buildin' as we stayed quiet. We knew we had to get this done now or else Freddy would not be happy.

 **Mike's POV**

I finished zipping up my pants and quickly dried my hands, my bladder feeling much better that I had drained the dam. I began to walk out the restroom hallway when I noticed the noise of fighting had stopped. Peeking my head out I noticed there was no one around. Assuming it was safe I stepped out into the dining room and walked back into the halls.

"Looks like they le- Oaf!" I landed full force on the ground as a tremendous weight pressured my back. I struggled to get up but to no avail. My eyes looked up to see Foxy and Chica standing over me. I glanced behind me horrified to see the rabbit standing there with one foot on my back pushing me into the ground as it smirked victoriously, Freddy costume in hand.

"Looks like it's quittin' time for you guard. I can't tell you how much fun this has been cause there isn't much to say. You were a pretty lame guard. At least this part will be fun." The rabbit spoke those words full with hidden malice.

"Ah!" I let out a cry as the purple animatronic pressed down further. I could feel my bones popping underneath.

The other two looked away from me, why I wasn't sure. I bit my lip as the rabbit continued to apply pressure, a chuckle leaving him as he watched me.

"Bonnie. I think that's enough. Freddy is waitin' for us remember?" The chicken approached us causing the rabbit's weight to lighten.

"Party pooper. Fine let's do this already." The rabbit applied weight once more as he reached down to grab my arm.

Terror immediately filled me kicking my adrenalin into high gear. I used all my strength and forced my body to turn and roll out from under the rabbit's foot. It lost its balance, its foot breaking a few of my ribs on its way down next to me. I jumped up ignoring the searing pain and ran back to where the stage was, the complete opposite of where the office, my sanctuary, was located. I noticed the multicolor lights flash on stage revealing a brown furry face, or at least one I hadn't seen since I started my job here.

 _Freddy Fazbear._

 **Freddy's POV**

I watched behind the curtains as everything unfolded. The others fighting while the guard alluded them.

 _Good thing I had sent Chica to check on the guard or these two idiots would have never noticed._

But now we had him. A shaky smile grew on my face accompanying me as I pushed aside the curtain and my growing fear. I stepped off the stage inching closer to our soon to be deceased guard. It was instinct, my arms opened up wide, and my smile copied them, "Time to get you in your suit, buddy."

The guard seemed petrified as he made no effort to run. Part of me felt grateful he was making this easier to finish. The guard looked prepared to faint before my arms caught him.

 _Whatever it takes to get him in his suit Freddy._

I gripped the guard's arms tight as I fought against the strong urge to end him now.

 _Be patient little one, not like this. It would be wrong. We'll do it like always. It almost over._

 **Mike's POV**

I stood there like a deer caught in headlights, my head feeling faint as my body shook. Before I realized what was going on the bear wrapped its arms around me in a giant bear hug. His fur was warm and soft, something that would definitely lead a child to believe it was safe to approach. But I was not feeling the warm and fuzzy feeling you're supposed to get from a cuddly bear. Instead shivers were running up and down my spine. I felt faint, and if it wasn't for Freddy holding me up, I would have fell flat on my face.

Several footsteps were heard entering the stage room. I lifted my face from the bear's furry chest to see the other three animatronics approach. They looked at us with no emotion present on their faces, all except for Bunny. He look a bit ticked off, probably from the fact that I had knocked him down.

Suddenly a strong pair of paws turned me around and held me by my arms firmly, keeping them at the sides of my body. Freddy had spun me around to face the other characters and started walking towards them, pushing me in their direction.

"Time to get the proper attire on our guard." The bear lead me closer to the chicken who has holding the Freddy suit in it's hands. She seemed to be studying, trying to make up her mind about something.

 _I'm going to die. I was going to die and I was doing nothing about it!_

My body was limp to me. My brain received no message from me to move. The only thing I could do was speak. If they could speak, they had to at least understand me. In a panicked voice I began pleading trying to get them to reason, "No wait! Please stop I'm not an endoskeleton! I'm HUMAN!"

For a moment everything got quiet. The animatronics looked at each other before an amused smile appeared on Bonnie's face. I felt Freddy's body shake a bit behind me as he chuckled, like some kind of joke had been told, "Why Mr. Schmidt, of course we know you're human." I felt my body tense up as I blinked in confusion.

"Y-you do? B-but the phone g-guy sai-"

The bunny scoffed pulling my attention over to him, "You night guards are so gullible. You really thought we believed you were like us? Don't flatter yourself."

"Sir this has to happen. Otherwise you could hurt the children. And we just can't allow that." Chica glared at me.

"N-no please! I would never hurt kids! I don't even know what you're talking about!" I began struggling again trying to pull away from Freddy's grasp. I couldn't help but look over to Foxy who stared at me for a moment.

"Quit yer belly achin' sailor and take this like a real pirate. It's better this way." Those words stung a little coming from the one animatronic that I use to like watching from the bunch. Although I knew he probably didn't recognize me, it still hurt.

Freddy clicked his tongue in annoyance and began pushing me again in Chica's direction as she started pulling the suit's head off.

"N-No! You're all insane this isn't right!" I cried out in a desperate voice.

Suddenly Freddy stopped as a beeping noise came from the speakers above. It was a warning that the power was going to shut off soon.

 _That's right. I never opened that one door back up when I closed it on Foxy_.

All the animatronics momentarily drew their attention away from me, including the bear.

 _Now. Now was my chance!_

The grip on my arms loosened just enough for me to tear away from him. I bolted past the other three bots in front of me. I wasn't fast enough though. A paw gripped my arm. It was the stupid rabbit.

"No! Stay back!" I snatched my arm away, part of it passing by the fox's hooked hand. A nasty gash was made in my arm. The warm liquid beginning to seep out staining my clothes. I fell onto my back grasping my arm and now beginning to feel the throbbing pain in my side. I looked up to see the animatronics staring at the the blood that began to trail behind me as I tried pushing myself away from them. I had gone as far as I could go, my back now pressed against the wall. Their eyes finally landed on me, moving towards my direction. Each of their expressions though varied greatly. And for a moment I was sure they looked uncomfortable. I didn't get to see anything else since the room went completely dark, the lights finally consuming the last of the energy.

I sat there in the dark, my heart pounding inside my chest. Then a pair of eyes and mouth was visible in the darkness accompanied by a toy box melody. I watched helplessly as the glowing lights approached me. Before I knew it, they dashed towards me.

 _This is it! I'm going to die!_

As a last chance for life I screamed at the top of my lungs, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

...

Nothing. Nothing came. I opened my eyes to complete darkness before I was blinded as the backup lights kicked on revealing Freddy leaning over me. He had his teeth bearing at me in a frozen and crazed like expression. I laid there, not moving a single muscle, taking in every detail on his face. I could hear the beating of my heart in my ears, racing like a wild horse. Something wet stained my cheeks as I wiped at them to find I was crying. I let them fall freely for a few minutes in silence. Then the pain came.

"Shit!" I let the single word leave me as I grasped my wounded side. I had never felt pain like this. The blood on my hands wasn't helping me either. I decided to lay there letting the uncomfortable throbbing consume me.

 **Golden Freddy's POV**

I watched from the entrance of the hall as the guard shakily go up from the floor. He slowly made his way towards the exit, briefly looking back. I quickly hid myself before hearing the door lock click.

 _He's gone._

I walked out and took in the mess that had been left behind. I felt horrible. I watched as the guard was at his end and I did nothing. I planned on holding him up at the security office but he had left before I got there. To make matters worse Freddy had already caught him. I was too scared to intervene. If it hadn't been for the sheer luck the boy had he would have been dead.

I looked at the smeared blood on the ground and a terrifying memory came to mind. I quickly set to work as I mopped up the blood trying to get the memories from my mind to go away as well. I looked over towards the others. It was a telling scene. They were all frozen in place from the last thing that they were doing. Freddy's was obvious. Hatred was clearly shown in his eyes. But the others. They never looked more conflicted. It lead me to think that maybe there was more hope in changing their minds.

I carefully dragged Chica into place, the last of them to prop up. I carefully positioned her placing her cupcake in wing before I dusted her off.

"Alright, all that's left is the din-"

My ears twitched warning me of the intrusion. I saw a figure standing by the doorway, no doubt the manger. I looked over the the messy diner not having the time to pick it up.

"It will have to do for now."

I ran off just as the manager walked. Not long after I entered the storage room I could hear the man's angered curses.

"Oops."


	5. Chapter 4 Pirate Poop Cove

**Mike's POV**

"Dammit."

I flinched dropping the gauze onto the ground, the stretchy material unrolling itself as it got away from me. As soon as I got to my apartment I tried treating myself but the wounds proved to be much more painful than I could actually handle.

 _But what choice do I have?_

I didn't exactly have insurance and there was no way I could take on another high priced bill. I tightened the gauze around my torso letting out a painful hiss as I stuck it in place. I wrapped the remainder of it around my gashed arm before cleaning up the bloody mess I had made in the bathroom.

My bed creaked as I plopped down onto the mattress letting myself rest, "What am I gonna do?"

I felt confused. Not only could the animatronics talk, but they understood me. Cognitive thoughts. I was surprisingly calm though. I suppose there wasn't much I could do about it. It seemed the boss and owner knew, _the bastards_. I couldn't call the police, they would think I'm crazy. A mechanic would be torn to shreds. They were more than just robots though.

 _An exorcist perhaps?_

I turned my head to see my cellphone ringing on the night stand. Groaning, I lifted my arm over answering the call.

"Hello?"

On the other end of the phone a voice scolded me in anger. I sighed and tried to sit up, pain flaring through me. I let the man continue to yell for a good five, ten minutes. Whatever sleep I had felt was now gone.

"Yes sir… I'll be right there." I looked at the clock on my phone as I hung up.

 _Seven in the morning._ _So much for sleep._

I gathered up the extra uniform I had lying around and quickly got dressed, heading back to the pizzeria. I figured if it was from the mess that was left last night I was going to get an earful.

"I'm going to need caffeine for that."

I detoured over to the nearby shop close to my house. It wasn't anything fancy but it sufficed. The small bell rang as I stepped inside. There was a line, people getting their caffeinated fuel before heading off to work. I walked over waiting my turn before I finally made it to the counter.

"What can I get you sir?"

"Um one chocolate latte."

The man behind the counter gave me a smile and went to make me the drink. I waited by the counter as I took in the smell of the shop trying to stay up.

 _I wonder what the boss wants._

"Um sir, your drinks' ready."

I walked over to the man placing the cap on my head before taking out my wallet.

"That's $7.50 uh...You work at Fazbear's?"

"Hu?" I took out the money handing it to the man.

"Your uniform. You work at that kid's pizzeria right?" The man looked a bit concerned.

"Uh yeah, I do." I reluctantly answered.

The man seemed like he wanted to say more but his attention was called by a few of the impatient customers waiting their turn. "O-oh, well um, have a nice day then." The man gave me a nervous smile before he walked off.

I didn't get to question him or put much thought into his comments as I got another call. I groaned seeing Alan's name and answered the phone as I left back to my car.

 _This place looked so much more different during the day._

As soon as I stepped foot into the building I was met by an angry looking Alan.

"I don't know where you get off trashing this place Schmidt, but I don't play games."

I looked around the dining area. Some of the workers shot me dirty looks as they rearranged a few of the tables while others took the broken ones to the back.

"I didn't do this." The place was a mess and it took me a moment to remember that the culprits were on stage.

"Oh really? Then who did?"

"It was the animatronics. They came off stage and trashed the place!" I didn't really have another answer for it.

"The animatronics? Really? Well you can tell the animatronics thank you then for your new job, unpaid of course." Alan took my drink before he tossed something soft at me.

I undid the folded item to reveal the shirt the other restaurant employees were wearing. I looked over to Alan who was already walking away drinking my latte. I inwardly groaned, heading over to the restroom. There wasn't much point in arguing. He either didn't believe me or he just didn't want anyone else knowing about the animatronics. I changed, trying to avoid touching my ribs and arm, nearly impossible. I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked awful. I splashed myself with water in the face, chasing off the rest of my sleep. I used some water to try and flatten my bed head, only to slap a cap right on it. I gently messaged my bandaged arm before I headed out the room.

"Kid, now that I look at you, you look awful." Alan scribbled something down in the clipboard he held as I approached him.

"I haven't exactly slept much." I gave the man a glare.

Alan didn't seemed fazed by it, if anything he found it funny. He motioned me to follow as he began to explain what I had to do. I was going to have to work some extra shifts during the day as a host, keeping an eye on the animatronics, making sure kids didn't break them, and then having to stay afterwards and clean up, all off the clock. This was going to last till the week was over. When I would squeeze in sleep was apparently none of his problems. What I didn't know was that it was going to be the most hell induced week of my life.

"Alright we're going to open soon so you're in charge of the animatronics. Something you're familiar with aye Schmidt?" Alan walked me over to the stage as he gave me a knowing grin.

I gave the man a sneer as he walked off leaving me by the small stairs. I looked over to the entrance doors to see a few more employees squeezing their way in past the small crowd outside. I wasn't really given much of a second glance by them as they went straight to work, none of them looking too happy to be here. I don't blame them. When the doors finally opened kids poured in, running and screaming.

 _Seriously who comes and eats pizza at nine in the freaking morning! And why are there so many kids? It's a school day!_

I walked into the stage wanting to avoid the interaction as much as possible with the kids. I looked over the the figures on stage and let out a shaky breath.

 _All I have to do is watch over them._ _Not too hard I guess._

My hand quaked as I reached to activate them one by one. I knew that I wasn't alone in the building. I mean just on the opposite side of this curtain where many children and their parents, but still. I watched as their once cold eyes were now filled with a friendly look on their faces as I began flipping the switches, all the while in the back of my mind something screamed at me to leave.

 **Bonnie's POV**

"Mmmm…"

I blinked a few times trying to let my eyes process the light pouring in. Suddenly they peeled open as I recalled everything from last night. Freddy was close to grabbing the guard. Now that I took a look around it seemed we had run out of time.

 _Freddy is not going to be happy with that._

Any negative thoughts vanished as I heard the loud footsteps of all the children, their high-pitched laughter, and the occasional sharp intake of air from runny noses.

 _Man, another day of pizza, cake, and endless corny tunes. My kind of day. It's almost scary that I'm not sarcastic._

I smiled and turned to see Chica and even Freddy ready and smiling despite last night's events. The same friendly faces we use every day. I started hearing the familiar tune playing across the stage room. A specific set of footsteps were isolated from the rest, louder, heavier, and much closer. I turned to see the owner of the feet walking behind us as he switched us on. His cap pulled over his face, unable to see his face I just settled on saying a friendly thanks instead of my usual smile.

"Why thank you sir. We appreciate your service and friendly manners," projecting my gratitude not only with my facial features but with my tone.

He froze and looked up at me, only showing one eye under the dark cap, "...What?"

I smiled, my magenta eyes meeting his blue one, "I said thank you, for switching us on, and I really appreciate it, sir."

His eye grew bigger, and for a second I felt I had seen it before.

 _Strange._

I turned away, facing the curtains awaiting our cue. The worker stepped on the other side of the curtains and his voice trembled as he spoke our names.

"Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. I'm sure you kids are as excited as I am to see the crew and get this party started so let's begin shall we!"

Even though all I could see was his back through the slit in the middle of the two curtains, I could see him shaking, not from the nerves, but from something worse than stage fight. Terror.

"N-Now here we have Bunny the-"

 _Bunny? No one calls me Bunny except for Chica…and…the night guard?_

"BONNIE!" the kids yelled in correction.

He chuckled, "Right! Bonnie the bunny! Along with….Chicken...girl?"

 _Hahahahaha! CHICKEN GIRL!? ATLEAST HE DIDN'T CALL ME SOME RETARDED SIDEKICK NAME, LIKE CHICKEN GIRL! What's her special power?! Hahahaha! Does she have weapons! Hahahaha! SHAPED LIKE A DRUM STICK!_

The kids laughed and some screamed, "CHICA!"

He scratched his neck and smiled nervously, "I knew that. And last but not least-"

"FREDDY FAZBEAR!"

"Hiya there, kids! Gosh I sure did miss ya!" Freddy yelled as he stepped past the curtain and worker, knocking him backwards, almost off the stage.

 _Pfft. That's what you get, next time read the note cards, newbie. Bunny? Ha. I'm a HARE._

We all stepped forward and the kids went crazy screaming and yelling our names.

 _Gosh, it feels good to be famous._

 **Chica's POV**

 _Poor guy. I'm sure Freddy didn't mean to knock him over._

I saw him out the corner of my violet eye as he quickly caught himself against the curtain. I noticed he had his right arm bandaged all up.

 _Whatever could have happened to the poor worker?_

I pushed that to the back of my head as we began to address the children. They were all so cute as they began to dance around while we performed one of our many songs we've played over the years.

This is what always made me happy. Seein' others smilin' and laughin'. I would never want this takin' away from me.

 **Mike's POV**

I watched throughout the day the way the animatronics acted around the children. Nothing out of the normal. They would come off the stage after a while, walk around and greet or play with the children. Everything seemed so perfect to the children… but I knew better.

 _They're monsters. Murderers._

I could feel the strain I put on my wounds as I squeezed my hands into fists in a mix of emotions.

"Hey mister!" A child like voice caught my attention, looking down to see a young girl staring up at me. "When's Foxy going to come out in tha Cove?" I had to wait a moment or two for her question to register into my brain before I cracked a small smile at her.

"He will be on very soon sweetie, after these guys go back on stage. How's that sound?"

She smiled up at me before nodding her head and running off to who I assumed was her mother. I sighed and looked back at the animatronics roaming around. I couldn't stop the rapid beating in my chest. It only hurt my side more. I really needed to go get that checked out. I decided to take a few mental notes on the animatronics themselves.

 _Maybe I might learn something useful for the night shift. Who was I kidding? I would need a miracle, but it wouldn't hurt to try._

I watched each one individually for a few minutes each round, making sure not to get too close unless absolutely necessary to get a kid or two off the animatronics' heads or backs. I made sure the entire time to keep my face out their line of vision, pulling the cap down whenever they faced in my direction.

 _If I survive this job, I should consider being a spy someday._

My heart almost jumped out my chest as I watched a kid dive off of a booth chair right onto Freddy.

"Kid, no!"

I ran over to the child afraid Freddy might hurt him but to my surprise the animatronic caught the child. The boy giggled and snuggled onto the bear happily. I cautiously approached them, Freddy noticed and placed the boy down before patting his head. I watched the boy run off and I let out a sigh before freezing up. A heavy brown paw pushed down on my head. I was afraid to look up knowing who was standing there.

"Excuse me boy, could you hand me my hat?"

I noticed the item between my feet seeing the small black topper hat. It must have fell of the bear when the kid jumped on him. I slowly bent down grabbing the object before stretching my arm up not daring to look up. I felt Freddy take the hat before he patted my head giving me a thank you and walked off. I stayed kneeling on the floor, my limbs feeling like jello. After a few seconds I looked to the side noticing the bots going back on stage.

 _Did he notice me?_

I stood up and followed after knowing it was show time soon.

 _That's right, the fo- I mean Foxy._

I had to control my nerves and get the others names or else the kids will scold me again. I looked towards the direction of Pirate Cove, memories of when I use to sit there and watch Foxy invaded my mind. I pulled the mic out my back pocket and turned it on, some feedback played through immediately capturing the attention of the children.

 _I really have to learn how to use this thing._

I cleared my throat, still hearing the nervousness in my voice as I spoke, "Alright kids, it's time to go visit our sea loving friend, Foxy!" The children cheered and began to crowd around Pirate Cove.

I waited till all the kids who were going to watch the show finished sitting down on the carpet set in front of the Cove, to hand the watching of Foxy to another worker. I wanted to stick around and see if the show had changed in routine but there wasn't time for it.

Another part of my duties was the maintenance of the animatronics. I had to clean them back up after every intermission, since the pizza grease covered children had smudged up their fur. I was told I wasn't allowed to turn them off during the day hours, so unfortunately I was going to have to clean them while they were on.

I felt my heart skip a beat as I made my way onto the curtain covered stage to find Bunny and Chica waiting for me. Their gazes fell onto me as I made my way over to the small shelf bolted onto the side of the wall; it contained a few cleaning supplies. My hands shook as I gripped the pale that contained the cleaning solution. I grabbed the rag with my other, equally shaking hand, and turned back to face them. They waited patiently for me to walk over to them.

I approached Chica first, she scared me the least. I swabbed her in the areas that her fur looked matted and dirty. I rubbed as much as I could to get the grime off but it was close to impossible. I mean these guys were ancient, so many of the darker areas on them we're going to stay that way, but I tried anyway, taking some of the older, darker patches off. You would think management would upgrade these guys up a bit if they did the same for the building. Chica seemed to be enjoying this clean up, then again, birds love bath time.

"Thank you kindly for the cleanup." She clucked her approval to me in a warm smile. I lifted my head just enough for her to see the wavering smile I forced on my face, quickly nodding my head.

I made sure she was at least clean enough to head back out before heading over to Bunny ... _Bonnie, whatever._ I felt my body tense even worse as I approached him. I needed to calm myself so I tried counting to ten before approaching him at a closer proximity. He seemed to notice my hesitation because he moved closer to me, trying to get a better look.

"Hey, no need to be scared friend. We don't bite." He smiled down at me waiting for my response.

 _Yeah, just break bones._

"Right. I just, uh, nervous… new job and all." I stood there with my face pointed down, my weight shifting between my feet as I struggled to accept the normal conversation I was having with them..

"That's all right. Everyone starts off new at the beginning. No worries. Just stay calm."

 _STAY CALM_

Those words were the ones he used on my first night on the job. I felt him nudge my arm gently grabbing my attention.

"Oh right, cleaning you up. Heh, heh. Sorry." I began to clean away at Bonnie's fur, making sure I could get everything that I could off. While I was finishing Bonnie off, a pair of heavy footsteps made its way across the stage, and stopped directly behind me.

"Welcome new friend." I recognized that deep voice.

 _Freddy._

I turned to face him, his tall body towering over me. I didn't know how to respond, but I didn't have to. He wrapped his arms around me, hugging me tight, which caused me to flinch in pain on my sore spots.

"I wanted to give you the proper Fazbear greeting to your new family." He seemed too happy as he said this to me. I tried to pull away, but then I realized my feet weren't even touching the ground. He reached over with one hand and gently pulled my hat up a bit, now I was able to see him clearly, and vice versa.

"After all, I didn't get to give it to your properly last night." I felt the color drain from my face. He knew. He knew the moment I switched him back on. He was the ring leader after all. He also was the most terrifying one. I didn't know how to act in this situation. I could hear the shuffling of feet behind me as the other two stepped around to get a look at my face.

"Well what do you know? It's the night guard. I didn't know you worked here during the day." Chica smiled warmly at me for a fraction of a second before she frowned, something inside her seemed to change. I could feel Bonnie glaring but I didn't dare look over. I felt my feet touch the ground as Freddy put me down.

"Now we need to let our friend here get back to work, after all we have many other guest to attend to. Can't keep them waiting. Don't worry crew, we get to spend all night with him tonight." Freddy walked back to his position on the stage, the other two following his lead. I noticed he didn't even have a single greased handprint on him. Spotless. He didn't have to turn his head for me to realize he was addressing me.

"Well, go on young man, announce us, can't keep the boys and girls waiting." I stood frozen a second or two then realized what he meant. I passed by them and out onto the stage, announcing them out, all the while I felt those cold pair of blue eyes pierce my back.

 _This was going to be a long day._

 **Foxy's POV**

"YARRRR! Then I swung me sword and I defeated the swash buckling pirates!"

 _Stupid stage._

"They were looking for me booty, but they left with none!"

 _I want to get down...with the kids._

Most of their faces, which came filled with excitement, were limp with boredom.

 _Come on. Spice things up, ye old fox._

"AAAARRRRRR! SO TELL ME KIDS! WHO'S YOUR FAVORITE PIRATE!"

The kiddies were silent, like it had been for almost an hour when the kids had stopped laughing and cheering. A small lad in the back got up and poked his friends, motioning for the other side of the pizzeria, "This is lame, stupid fox can't even come off the stage."

The kids laughed in agreement with the boy and left. Slowly they all did till there was no one but a wee lass, the same wee lass that comes to see me without fail every day, "Argh, well hello there lass."

She smiled, and with that small smile I needed nothing else, "Any special requests me maiden?"

She smiled and pointed up at me, "Bonnie?"

 _Poor lass...was retarded._

Me show soon came to end and the patched up curtains were drawn, not a soul was heard or seen.

I quietly paced me stage, as much as the small place would allow. I felt restless and all I wanted was to do was talk to someone. Anyone. It seemed though that my requests were answered in a way I didn't expect when a worker slipped in to see me. He trudged in and hauled a bucket and rag with 'em, barely able to hold it in his puny hands.

 _Well, I guess he will do._

"Let me lend ya a hook laddie." I reached out me hook causing him to jump back, spilling some liquid.

I smiled to reassure him, "Don't worry, I don't bite, me boy."

 _Not anymore._

He slowly slid the handle of the rusty bucket on me hook, "T-Thank you?"

I chuckled, "That a question, lad?"

He gave a nervous laugh and began to scrub me, "N-not very dirty."

I looked over to the curtains, past them at the edge of the stage was me border, "I don't leave stage very often."

He looked up at me as he kneeled down to clean me paws, "Oh, well, lucky you I guess, no grubby pizza grease stains."

Me mouth kept shut as he finished his job, and so did his. After he scrubbed me clean he picked up his bucket and headed out of the curtains.

"WAIT!"

He paused and turned to slowly face me. I smiled and opened up the curtains a bit activating the lights inside the Cove, "Care for a free show?"

He flashed me his nervous smile yet again, "I...Um, I have other things to-"

"I'll keep it short! Now, sit your tail as I tell ye me story!"

He looked over to the other side of the pizzeria, where the other children had left to, the last place I wanted him to go. The lad let out a sigh and walked back towards me giving me a wary smile. I let a grin stretch across me face as I grabbed the boy's arm draggin' him inside the Cove and sat him on the fake sand that covered me stage, not far off from where the little girl once sat.

 **Freddy's POV**

The guard hat yet to come out of the Cove. I had noticed the boy when we had woken up but I hadn't made the connection of who he was until he had approached me, his nervous behavior, his voice was a dead give away despite the hat covering his face. But I felt nothing. He stood in touching distance but I felt safe. No desire to put him in a suit. It was bothering me to no end, just like the night before.

Why the guard was here though made me curious. Had he gotten another shift? Was he no longer the night guard? I squeezed my mic trying to think of what this meant.

"Freddy."

I looked behind me as Bonnie gave me a worried look.

"Are you okay? You seem tense. Is it because of the guard?"

I nodded, "I don't feel comfortable with him being around the kids."

"Want me to take him out, I can do that if you want. We just got to get him on stage." Bonnie gave me a mischievous grin.

I gently pat the rabbit's head, "Thanks for the gesture Bon but I'd prefer to keep this a friendly place for the kids. We can deal with him tonight."

"What in the hay is he doin' here anyways?" Chica asked.

"I don't know, but we need to be careful and keep an eye on him for now." I peeked out the curtailed stage waiting for the guard to come back out.

I couldn't understand what was taking him so long to come out.

 _I wondered if Foxy has noticed him. Not that it would matter. He's never really been much help in catching the guards since that one night._

The nagging sense of familiarity came again as I tried remembering where I had seen the guard before. It could have been he had visited the restaurant before.

.. _Maybe...as a ki- no. Don't go there. He's a guard, and that's all that matters._

 **Mike's POV**

I sat still on the sandy floor as I watched the fox pour out all his emotions into this one act. I began to wonder why he wasn't out with the other animatronics, with the children. Seemed a little unfair that he was cooped up back here all alone, only having one show scheduled a day.

I would give him my best not faked at all smile I could possibly give him through the show. I made sure my laughs sounded sincere when he would crack a joke, or the line was meant to be funny. He seemed to enjoy entertaining, just as much as the other three out there.

The show itself wasn't actually all that bad. Sure some of the jokes were cheesy but I see how this use to entertain older generations of kids. I use to like pirates myself, and I still play a few games here and there based on the theme.

He began to finish up his act, grinning down at me looking tired out, having put all his effort into it. I returned the smile and made sure to give the guy his standing ovation. This only made him smile more.

"Thank ya laddie, yer too kind." I walked over to him a bit closer than needed to, I didn't want the guy to feel like I still was afraid of him.

 _Don't get yourself wrong. I'm still totally terrified from the hook to the arm incident and trying to you know, stuff me in a suit._

But I was feeling sorry for the bot, for my old childhood memories. "Do you want me to turn the light off for you?" I waited for his answer as I stepped out from the Cove and turned back to look at him through the slit of the curtains, he looked almost sad to see that I had to go.

"Arrrrgh matey, leave the dim light above me stage on if ya please? Ye can just turn it off when ye come back for yer nightly visit…night guard." I felt the hair on the back of my neck stand up. He flashed me a smirk before slipping back behind the curtains.

I walked over to his stage and dimmed the lights onto the area behind the curtains. I walked over to the bucket and rag, picking them up and started to walk back to the supply closet, momentarily stopping, then glanced back to the stage. I knew he was probably watching me through slits of his curtains.

"You know, I didn't think your show was all that bad. Actually, when I was younger, I used to love it. I'd always sit at the very front to make sure you'd see me." I turned back around and left him behind mentally slapping myself for saying that.

I took a glance at the clock to find out I had spent a whole thirty minutes in there, longer than it felt. I quickly put the bucket and rag away, walking back to the other animatronics.

 **Bonnie's POV**

I slowly unwrapped a kid's arms from my neck and placed them down looking around for the worker, the night guard. After a few minutes I saw him finally walk out of Pirate Cove, smiling.

 _Ugh, didn't know he could get uglier. Must have been practicing his scary face._

I wondered what had taken him so long in that stupid Pirate Poop Cove. Suddenly a great idea came to me as II smiled down at the kids, "Who wants a piggy back ride?"

They screamed and laughed, shouting over each other who wanted to go first. "Alright, now I can only give piggyback rides to five kids," They 'awwed' and I smiled, "but no worries, that nice man over there can give you plenty more!"

I pointed to the night guard, who unsuspectingly walked closer to check on us, "So go get him!"

He raised his eyebrows in question and then in shock when he saw the horde of children run straight at him, and jumping up on him.

"Me first, mister!"

"No, I wanna go first!"

"Can I be first?"


	6. Chapter 5 A Helping Hook

**Mike's POV**

My back was killing me. I had new tiny sized bruises everywhere. The kids came at me nonstop, all wanting rides. I had lost count after twenty. I'm sure I re-gave rides to the same kids, but I couldn't bet on it. The whole time that damn rabbit was watching me from the side, the smirk never leaving his face.

"Lock up after me, night kid."

"Night."

The doors clicked shut as I watched Alan walk towards his car. Everyone had left for the night but unlike them I was stuck here till morning. And the company I kept with me was unpleasant. I let out a tired yawn as I headed towards the security office. From how tired I was I had almost thought this was a normal job. Basing my information on previous nights I knew I was safe till midnight. Why though they didn't activate before that was a good question.

I stopped in front of the Cove. The way Foxy had acted today reminded me so much of my childhood I couldn't help the smile on my face, despite him wanting to have killed me in the first place. I couldn't get them. One moment they were all nice, and the next they try to kill me.

 _Well, only Foxy was nice. But still. What is it that they have against me? They did say something about me hurting kids but what was that all about?_

I sighed as I plopped down onto the wheelie chair. I wasn't going to get anywhere asking myself questions. The only ones who knew their reasoning was the animatronics and getting them to talk to me was going to be a hard one. My only hope was Foxy but I was still unsure about getting to chummy with him.

I let out another yawn and pulled on my sleeves a bit as I laid my head down on the desk. I hadn't bothered to change uniforms and I honestly didn't feel like it with how groggy I was starting to feel.

"A nap won't hurt right?"

I took out my phone setting an alarm ten minutes before my shift. I figured a quick power nap wouldn't kill me and if it did, at least I'd be asleep for it.

 **Golden Freddy's POV**

I watched, standing in the corner of the east corridor. It was early for the guard to be here. And going off of the uniform he was wearing I would have to guess he was here all day.

 _I sometimes don't understand humans and their need for money._

I tipped toed over to the doorway of his office and saw the young man sleeping with his arms wrapped around his head. I decided that crossing through his office would be much faster than cutting through the dining hall to get to my destination.

I walked into the small office and stood in front on the boy. He looked like an innocent child sleeping like that. I looked to both sides before I looked back at the boy and gently patted his head. It had been years since I've had human contact and just ruffling hair was enough to make me happy. The sleeping worker gave out a happy sigh as he leaned into my paw. I cracked a smile and grabbed the jacket the boy had hanging around his chair, placing it on his back. Before heading out I adjusted the boy's head back into place and made my way out. I knew where I was headed. Pirate Cove.

My hope was to convince Foxy to leave the guard alone. I was to frightened myself to get involved, but if I could convince at least Foxy to leave the guard be, maybe that would give the boy enough of a chance to survive.

Once close I quickly slipped in, making sure Freddy didn't spot me. Just cause he was on stage didn't mean he was shut off during these hours. It was a technique Freddy used to lull the guards into false security. A last resort to catch them off guard. He only ever did that once as far as I knew.

I closed the curtain behind me and looked over to find Foxy sitting on his small pirate ship, humming one of his sea shanties. He was in resting mode but he quickly realized my presence when he stopped humming.

"Hello there Foxy. Permission to come aboard?" I whispered as Foxy turned over to face my direction. A wide grin spread across his muzzle.

"Why ye finally came to visit me! It's about time m-"

"Shhh!" I quickly closed Foxy's muzzle shut in an effort to quiet him down, "Don't want Freddy knowing I'm here do we?"

Foxy nodded his head and smiled again as I removed my grip from his muzzle.

"What brings ye 'ere to me cove? Looking for some mischief? Freddy wouldn't be too pleased seein' ye here. Course I won't tell tis I die a watery grave."

"Hehe. Yeah, ah you know him. I didn't really want you guys to get in trouble talking to me but I couldn't stay away either. It gets boring at times."

Foxy nodded his head in agreement, "I understand matey."

"Freddy just has his reasons, not ones I agree with though." I sat myself next to Foxy and tucked my legs close to my chest as I spoke, "How have you been holding up?"

"Holdin' I guess. I haven't been scrapped so that be a good thing."

I nodded as I listened to Foxy. It was hard for him to be all cooped up in this stage, I knew how he felt. I would have continued this topic but I didn't have the time.

"Sooo, I see you guys got a new guard."

Foxy grunted in confirmation and I continued, "What do you think about the new night guard?"

"If yer trying to convince me of somethin' don't bother. I've had enough with Freddy."

I wasn't stunned by Foxy's remark. It had been true, I had tried many times ago to talk to them about this, but no one ever agreed with me on it. I hadn't expected different, "Sorry. I just-"

"Goldie."

"Yeah?"

"Why are ye questioning me about the guard? I thought ye wanted nothing to do with em?"

"T-that's not it. True I don't like chasing them, but I just, I couldn't stand by and watch them get hurt either. Look I know I've brought this up before but please hear me out."

"The bear says they're evil."

"Are they?" I watched Foxy think about this for a moment before I pressed on, "I mean, have you ever seen them do anything evil?"

"No. Freddy doesn't particularly give them a chance to show anything about themselves."

"Well, then how can we say they are evil. I'm sure there is more to them. Freddy, he's got a twisted image of them. I tried to tell him, to stop him. He wasn't pleased with me getting in his way. But I know that hurting these guards isn't the way to go about it. Freddy's being rash. I can see it in they way he looks at them. He's consumed with hatred and fear."

"I believe ye there. I've seen it. But it doesn't matter what ye say to me about this guard. I've already made up me mind on him."

I clamped my mouth shut. It was a strong answer and I could hear the conviction in Foxy's voice. He had made up his mind on something and he wasn't changing it. Luckily, it was a pleasant choice.

"The lad… At first I thought of him no different from the others we use to hunt. But after a bit of spendin' time together, I found out he isn't like Freddy says they are. It confuses me."

"Really?" I glanced over at Foxy, wanting to know his reason for it. "What made you change your mind?"

"Well, this be between ye and me, but the lad use to come here as a boy 'emself. And no person who use to like comin' here could possibly be a child killer if I have a say in it." Foxy flashed me an excited grin, "He says he use to like watchin' me shows."

I rolled my eyes playfully as I patted the fox's back, "Foxy, anyone who likes your shows is alright in your book, even if they are a danger."

Foxy gave me a playful shove and I couldn't help but snicker, "So, you know him then. As a kid at least."

"I believe so. I can't quite remember that far back. So many kiddies have come and gone he just meshes in with any other boy. But I'm sure I'll remember. Until then, I guess I'll have to keep him alive."

I grew a smile and Foxy gave me a grin as I hugged him. Turns out the kid had changed Foxy's mind for me. Pairing the fact that Foxy hadn't been the most enthusiastic to go after the guards, although he never told me why. Maybe Freddy's way of thinking hadn't gotten to him as much.

"So does this mean you won't be chasing after the guards anymore?" I watched Foxy waiting for his answer. He seemed to be thinking hard about it, probably not sure if he should stop aiding Freddy on his mission to kill all night guards.

"I'll think about it." I nodded my head to his response before peeking out the curtain to check on the time.

To my surprise I saw Freddy getting off the stage. It wasn't midnight just yet. I didn't have time to run out so I quickly pulled back into the Cove, "Freddy's coming."

"Back 'ere matey." Foxy pushed me behind his small ship. I laid face down onto the floor trying my best to hide my body behind the small prop. Foxy tossed one of his unused curtains over me before he walked off, the sound of the curtains opening calling his attention.

 **Freddy's POV**

I could hear noises coming from inside of the Cove. Foxy wasn't known to be noisy, seeing as how he usually kept to himself. I figured I should have a look since it wasn't an ordinary thing from him.

Approaching the Cove I could hear him talking, his voice was faint and I could have sworn I had heard another voice. I waited a moment before letting myself be known.

"Foxy. I hope you don't mind me coming in."

I stepped into the small curtained stage closing the curtains behind me to give us privacy. Foxy was standing by his ship, his tail nervously flicking side to side.

"Yer already in 'ere. What did ye want? Can't ye see I'm busy?"

I looked around the room then back at the fox realizing he was being sarcastic. I made myself let go of any angered tension between us. It was hard.

"Foxy, I just want to talk. It's about the-"

"If ye came 'ere to talk about the guard I already did me part. Ye said I had to try to catch 'em. Well I tried and I didn't catch 'em so I'm done."

I rolled my eyes knowing talking to Foxy was harder than I wished it was. He wasn't exactly keen on catching the guards. He hadn't been for a while. And the tension between us wasn't helping my cause.

"Foxy, you know why I ask this of you. You're the fastest out of all of us. You'd be a big assistance. Catching these monsters is our job, to protect the kids."

"Ye say it's for the kids, but I have a hard time believing that Freddy. I saw ye. When ye killed that guard."

"Foxy-"

"Ye didn't just kill him, ye tortured him. It wasn't right."

"You know why I had to. He couldn't be let go. Yes, I might have overdone it but...I was just… I did it for us."

Foxy seemed to be having a hard time believing me, the scowl on his face was proof enough.

"Is that why ye decommissioned me? Because it was best for me?"

"I'm doing what's best for everyone, Foxy."

"If ye was worried about me telling the others, I wasn't going to, not now even. I wouldn't want the other's known how sick ye really are."

"Foxy. My methods may not be desirable but it gets the job done. If you help me finish this I won't have to do it my way. Speaking of my way. I've given you and the others enough time but it seems this guard is giving you trouble, so I'm going to step in. If you're not going to help us, then fine. I won't force you, but don't get in our way either."

Foxy seemed to pale for a moment as he looked at me, "And what if I did?"

"Why would you? These guards don't deserve our mercy."

"Well...what if yer wrong?"

I gave Foxy a hard glare, "I'm not. They're bad, that's the end of it."

"But what if they're not?"

I had imagined this might have happened. Foxy had been very hesitant with chasing the guards, the past few of them we had caught. And now he was questioning as to why.

"Foxy. I'm only telling you this once more. If you're not helping, I don't care. You may not see the importance in what I do, but if you get in the way, there will be consequences. And it will be more than just a temporary out of order sign."

"Is that the same threat ye gave to Goldie?"

I gave Foxy an angered look. I hated when they mentioned him. But of all times to bring him up, it was no coincidence.

"I warned him, just like I'm warning you. I have others to take care of. You may not care about the children but I do. So stay out of the way. I don't want to have to do anything rash."

 **Foxy's POV**

I watched the bear walk out the Cove shutting the curtains behind him as he stormed off. I was boiling on the inside. Freddy spoke to me as if he had every right in the world to order me around, but he had never done anything to benefit anyone else but himself. I figured this whole guard thing was the same. Something else he was doing to make himself feel better.

"Is he gone?"

"Aye lad. Ye best be headin' back to yer place before Freddy goes lookin' for ye."

Goldie crawled out from under the blankets standing up to face me, "Hey Foxy."

I looked at the lad. He had a look of pity, yet understatement.

"Now Goldie lad, don't be lookin' at me that way. None of this is yer fault. I chose to answer this way, ye had nothing to do with it."

"I-I know. I'm just worried. Freddy isn't lying though. He will do something if you get in his way. Trust me I know. You not chasing the kid is enough break for him. I'm sure he can mana-"

"And who said I wasn't going to intervene?"

"But Freddy-"

"Can threaten all he wants. But I'm going to help the lad. And with ye help we can do it. The two of us can beat the others if we're smart about it.

"Foxy, no you don-"

"Aren't ye going to help?"

The golden bear hesitated as he looked at me, "I uh, want to but...but I…"

"Look lad, ye may be too scared to step in, I understand. So I'll do it for ye. I'll be brave for the both of us. Ye don't worry over it. Now go. I'll keep an eye on the guard tonight."

I watched the bear give me a wavering smile before he nodded and disappeared into the darkness.

 **Golden Freddy's POV**

 _Of course I'm helping...sort of. So I'm not physically intervening but that's never worked for me. Foxy would have better luck. But that means I'd be using him, because I'm too much of a coward to do it myself._

I let out a heavy sigh and re-entered through the guard's office. The boy was still sleeping. I ran a paw across his hair and as I dragged my paw down I accidentally knocked the small phone he had on the desk. The phone began to vibrate and I quickly picked it up tapped and pushing the buttons on it. It seemed I had done something as the screen went dark. The guard slightly stirred in his sleep and I took this as my cue to leave. I placed the phone back in its place and vanished before anything else happened.

 **Foxy's POV**

I sat at the edge of the stage lookin' up at the camera. It hadn't moved yet and it had already been half an hour. What was said about Freddy in our conversation was true. He would be out for blood tonight, and if we didn't help him or got in his way, there would be prices to pay.

I wasn't exactly sure how to feel about it all. The lad seemed like no killer especially with how jumpy he was. But I had never tried to save a guard before. I wasn't at all sure how I was going to go about this.

I glanced back up at the cameras. I was starting to get worried. The lad usually would have moved the cameras by now. I hadn't seen him come in all night but I never saw him leave either. It wouldn't hurt to check on him.

"I know what I need to do then."

Me feet caused a thud as I jumped to the floor, "Gotta cut back on the pizza."

I looked over towards the stage to see the others still in place except for Freddy. I figured he was either in the backstage or restroom. Either way it was clear for me to move. After roundin' the corner I walked down the west hall.

 _I'll just check up on the land lover real quick._

I peeked through the door and saw 'em reclined on the table, sleepin', "Of all the things he could be doin' wrong this is by far the stupidest."

I looked down the hall before whispering to the lad, "Hey! Boy, ye must wake before the crew comes down 'ere or ye'll be walkin' the plank very soon."

He didn't wake up, he only mumbled like a baby and turned 'em head, "Aye…aye captain."

I rolled me eyes, stepped inside the office and soon found meself standin' in front of the lad. It was a strange position to be in and not doing what I normally did, catching them. If Freddy were to swing by he would be easy prey.

I leaned down closer to the lad and let out a hushed warning, my body tense and ready to run in case the lad should wake. I wasn't exactly sure how the boy would react with me inside the room. The relationship we had, if any, was undefined.

"Listen lad, I'm doin' ye a big favor 'ere sparin' ye life, so wake up!"

I grabbed the lad by his shoulders and shook the living daylights out of the boy.

 _Nothing. Damn boy, shutting off at a time like this._

I put his head back down on the table and looked at the tablet, everyone was up now, and two of them were making their way down the hall.

 _He needs time._

I looked down at the lad in a panic and picked him up, struggling a bit trying to hold 'em up with only one arm, "Yeah ain't as light as a babe that's for sure."

I struggled not being as strong at the others. I was built for speed, not strength and it was starting to show.

"Let's get ye somewhere else lad."

I tried taking a step forward but the weight of us combined ended up being like an anchor, "Oh no." Next thing I knew I had fell straight onto the ground dropping the lad underneath me, "Bloody hell, knew I shouldn't have tried to carry 'em."

I was just about to move when the sound of a hitched breath made me and the body under me get stiff. I hesitated a moment before I pulled me head up to see the lad staring up at me wide eyed and now fully awake. And that wasn't the worst part.

"Foxy?"

 **Chica's POV**

I woke up to find Freddy and Bonnie already gone.

"Dang nabbed, I woke up late." I stretched my wings walkin' off the stage. I wondered if Foxy was also up. Passin' by Pirate Cove I only found the curtains pulled back, but no fox inside.

"Foxy? Now where did he run off to so soon? Maybe the night guard was watchin' him too much again." I turned back around and headed for the office. Maybe I would end up findin' him there. I turned and saw Bonnie standin' by the edge of the hallway starin' down the entrance.

I snuck up behind the rabbit and popped my head next to his, "What are we lookin' at?"

Bonnie jumped a bit and gave me a small growl at havin' caught him by surprise.

"You know what? I'm not mad. I've enjoyed all day yesterday so nothing can ruin tonight."

I crossed my arms amused, "Any particular reason?" He had looked super delighted for some reason today.

"Ah nothing much. Just was enjoying watching the kids play piggy back with the night guard yesterday." I rolled my eyes.

"Of course you'd find that amusin'."

"Hey those kids are feisty. They can handle themselves. Heck I wouldn't be surprised if they took out the guard themselves."

"Now Bonnie those little angels would never do such things."

"Hmm guess your right."

"So, what are we lookin' at?"

"Oh. Right, I saw the red grinch go down here not to long ago, but he hasn't come back. Maybe got stuck in the door, hehe."

I scoffed at the idea knowin' Foxy wasn't easily fooled but it did worry me that he hadn't returned.

"That's not all. When he went down there, he wasn't running."

 _That was strange. Foxy wasn't known to go any slower than a jog._

"Well then, let's go see what he's up to."

We both headed down the hall and quickly spotted the entrance of the office. The door was open. Bonnie and I gave each other a confused look before we slowly approached the window, then the door.

Foxy was sittin'' in the middle of the room, and to our surprise he was holdin' onto the guard's arm as he struggle to keep a hold on him, the guard strugglin' underneath.

"Let go of me you crazy fox!"

"Will ye quit flappin' ye yap and listen for a second lad?"

"Foxy?"

Said animatronic froze as did the guard before they both saw us. The guard immediately went back to tryin' to pull away but Foxy quickly wrapped an arm around the guard buryin' the guard's face into his fur, mufflin' his words.

"A-ah, laddies. What bring ye' ere?" Foxy quickly stood up draggin' the guard with him.

Bonnie and I looked down at the guard givin' an obvious answer. Foxy smiled nervously as he turned the guard around and held him by the neck.

"Of course, the guard haha. Well looks like I beat ye this time. I caught the lad sleepin' on the job. Easy catch."

I clasped my wings together gleefully, "This is great! We can show Freddy then."

"That be a good idea lass. Uh, I know, why don't ye two go get 'em, I'll stay 'ere. It's easier than struggling to drag the guard up there. Might lose 'em ye know."

"Alright, Bonnie lets-"

"I'll stay here, you know, just in case you lose him, right Foxy?"

Foxy looked a bit uncomfortable but quickly nodded.

"Alright, well then I'll go get Freddy. I won't be long."

I quickly ran off to find Freddy, leavin' the others to watch over the guard.

 **Foxy's POV**

"So, what a lucky break that you caught him so easily."

I watched as the rabbit leaned against the wall close to the door. I could tell he was scanning me face for me reaction. This was the last thing that I needed. And the boy wasn't helping me case either as he struggled and kicked at me. Whatever trust he had in me was gone. Convincin' the lad now wasn't going to be easy.

 _Dammit. Think Foxy._

"A-aye. Caught 'em sleeping like a baby. Just had to walk in was all."

"Yeah, speaking of walking, seemed strange that you did when you came down here. Not like you at all."

"Well runnin' was proving fruitless so I decided on something new. Ye should be grateful, instead of asking me all these questions. I did yer job for ye. Soon the guard will be sportin' a new outfit."

"I should have figured it was all an act! You're as crazy as the rest of them!" The guard stated angrily.

 _Damn boy, bite ye tongue!_

I squeezed the lad's neck causing 'em to struggle for a air for a bit. I didn't want to harm 'em, but he wasn't helping me either.

 _Sorry lad._

"You know, I was curious why the guard had spent so much time in the Cove with you yesterday. For a moment I thought you had gone soft, seeing as how you've been trying to weasel out of helping us. Why the sudden change?"

"Well the cameras were starting to bother me was all, and I ain't soft! I just got better things to do than chasin' after some brat in the middle of the night."

"Really? Well then, you won't mind letting me hold onto the guard for you? He seems to be giving you some trouble. You can head back to the Cove now."

Bonnie reached for the guard but I defensively pulled away, "And let ye take all the credit, I don't think so."

I faced away from the rabbit trying to hide me rising panic. I looked down at the lad who by this point had exhausted 'emself. Our eyes met for a moment and he quickly looked away, angry and disappointed, much like the children that despised me.

 _Don't look at me that way._

I glanced back to see the rabbit looking out the door. I suddenly got an idea and leaned down close to the boy's ear. He shifted uncomfortably but I didn't have time to waste.

"Close the doors."

"Wha-"

"Ah! Blasted brat!"

I released the boy, slightly pushing him away and I flailed backwards onto the unsuspecting rabbit. We both tumbled out the office and I pinned the rabbit down. I quickly looked back at the guard and he seemed confused for a moment. I motioned towards the doors and he quickly snapped back into it as he closed them.

"You rusted bucket of bolts get off me!"

I rolled off the rabbit who quickly shot up glaring at the closed office and then me.

"What the hell, you let him go!"

"Of course not! I just couldn't hold onto the lad was all."

"I told you to hand him over!" Bonnie poked me nose and I growled, "And now because of you Freddy's going to-"

"Going to what?"

We both looked up to see Freddy walking down the hall with Chica in tow. She looked at us nervously noticing we didn't have the guard.

"Chica told me Foxy had caught the guard," Freddy looked at me as I stood up, "So where is he?"

"I uh-"

"He let him go that's what." Bonnie quickly spat out.

Freddy gave me a hard glare, "On purpose?"

"N-no, of course not! The lad was just stronger than he looked."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, yes it is so."

We all stood there in silence. I swore Freddy looked like he could kill me at any moment, but instead he calmly talked to us, "Well then, looks like I get to have a go at it. Follow me."

Freddy walked back down the hall and we all followed. I looked back at the office feeling uneasy but at least the boy was safe for now.

"Foxy, don't doddle. The guard won't come out with you standing there."

I quickly moved not wanting to get any more suspicious than I already was in Freddy's eyes.

 **Freddy's POV**

I paced along the stage as the others stood by watching me. I knew the guard was watching us by the movement of the cameras but it didn't take long for it to change. After all he couldn't afford to waste his energy.

"So what do we do now Fred?" Bonnie cautiously asked me.

They all knew I was getting toward the end of my fuse. I always did when it was so late in the week. We only had a few days left and we couldn't waste them.

"Well we know at this point we won't be able to get the guard by working solo, I alone can't catch him either so we're going to have to team up and put the pressure on the guard."

I watched as Chica fidgeted for a moment wanting to say something.

"What is it Chica?"

"Oh, well, I was thinkin', why don't we just wait outside the office till the power runs out? Wouldn't that be quicker?"

"I've told you all before that's a last ditch effort. This restaurant is standing on its last legs as it is, we don't need more high bills to pay. We still have some time so let's think about this. We'll pair up. Bonnie and Chica, you two will be first to distract the guard. While he's busy watching you two Foxy and I will be trying to sneak down the hall. Whichever he spots of us two first the other makes a quick dash to the office. Understood?"

They all nodded their heads.

"Good. We'll carry this out in an hour. You all can go, Foxy you stay."

I had a growing suspicion of the Fox ever since I saw the guard walk into his Cove, taking his time to come out. I just need to make sure there wasn't anything there that could get in my way.

 ** _He's getting in our way._**

 _We don't know that yet._

I tried to bury the doubt and give Foxy the chance to prove himself. If helped us, we could finish this tonight.

 ** _He won't._**

 _Then I'll take care of him._

 **Foxy's POV**

I stood there watching the others leave me alone with the bear. As soon as they exited the stage Freddy motioned me to follow him. I reluctantly did. We approached the backstage and I followed him in, the bear closing the door behind me.

I hated this room. I wasn't scared of many things, but this room always smelled of death.

"Foxy, I'm glad you decided to join us in the end. Although I have to say your change in priorities was rather quick."

"The guard was annoying me with his constant checking of the cameras. I just wanted to scare him was all."

Freddy watched me for a moment, his long stare working on me nerves before he finally spoke, "Foxy, why was the guard taking so long in your Cove yesterday? He was in there with you for an awfully long time."

"I was dirty, little grubbers can't keep their hands off of me." I joked, trying to get Freddy to change the subject, but it didn't work.

"We both know that isn't true. Do you...know the guard by any chance?"

"W-what? No!"

Freddy raised an eyebrow as he patted me back, "No need to get so defensive, I was just curious because he seemed familiar to me. I had asked the others as well but they didn't know. Figured you might."

"Well, I don't."

"Good. Then it will make this easier to finish. For a moment, I thought you might have become familiar with the guard."

"Of course not."

"Well then, I'm glad we're both on the same page. Because I want you to stuff him in the suit when we catch him. That won't be a problem right?"

"No."

"I'll let you prepare the suits then. Come out when you're ready. Oh, and do tell Golden that if I catch him out of his place again, we're going to have a little chat. He really needs to be quieter."

Freddy closed the door shut causing the room to shake a bit, reminding me of how strong he was. I wasn't surprised he knew about Goldie's little trips. Goldie was going to have to be more careful.

I slumped onto the floor defiant. There was no way I could bring myself to do such a thing to someone who did nothing wrong to me. I looked up to see the camera scanning the room. I slowly waved me hook at it, wondering how the lad was fairin'. He was angry with me before so helping him might be harder than I thought. Hopefully he got my intents to help him. The camera turned off. Me arm dropped and I looked over towards the suits, an idea came to me head.

 **Mike's POV**

I wiped the sweat from my forehead trying to keep an eye on the camera. The animatronics were stalling. Maybe they were trying to lower my guard but either way I couldn't keep the doors closed forever. I got a scare with Foxy having been so close as he was. I wasn't sure what had happened, but he had saved my life.

I tried to distract myself looking at the walls which were decorated in children's art, majority drawings being of the animatronics. None were of the pirate fox. He didn't seem popular like the others. His appearance didn't help much, and the hook of his wasn't appealing either, my arm being testament of that. I looked down at the gauze on my arm, the wound Foxy had made. I struggled on how to label him. One moment he was trying to gut me, the next, he was telling me stories.

I scribbled on a piece of scrap paper nearby, an image of Foxy developing.

 _Should I trust him? He wasn't really doing anything to me till the others showed up. He let me go._

My head dropped onto the desk in frustration. None of this should matter. All that I should be worried about was finishing off the week, then I'd never have to see this place again.

 _But I just can't put everything I've seen here behind me, can I?_

The doors had been closed long enough. I turned to open them but I almost fell out my seat not expecting a face to be staring back at me. It was Freddy. Turns out he was the craftiest of them all despite his bulkier and towering stature. Creepier still was wondering how long he had been standing there without me noticing.

Freddy didn't say anything. He just stared and I was starting to get worried. The longer he stayed there the more energy I wasted. Unlike Bonnie though I was scared of telling this one off. My throat felt tight as I tried to speak, but nothing came out.

The sound of glass tapping frightened me. I thought Freddy might have tried to break the glass but instead he gently tapped at it.

"Mr. Schmidt."

It was creepy, hearing them say my name. Despite their very mechanical voice during the day, at night they sounded smooth and very natural. It was disturbing. I wasn't expecting him to talk to me. I tried to ignore him as I kept my gaze on the tablet but he tapped once more.

"Mr. Schmidt, a moment of your time? I just want to talk."

I finally forced myself to look. Freddy had a pretty relaxed look on his face, but his shoulders looked tensed.

"W-what do you want?" I unconsciously pulled at the collar of my shirt, it felt hotter than usual.

"Well now that you're listening I came here to give you a fair warning. Were going to catch you. And were going to kill you. Whether you fight us or not. So with that said. You can go ahead and make this easier, and less painful if you open the door right now. If not, I can assure you, you won't be leaving this restaurant unscathed."

Freddy's expression went from one to ten scary fast. I was stunned at how normal this came from his mouth. He essentially gave me an ultimatum, die now, or later. I wasn't about to choose now that was for sure.

"I-I-"

"Don't be shy. Spit it out."

I felt my face heat up at how he was nonchalantly treating me.

"You must have a screw loose if you think I'm going to agree to this."

"Later it is then. I warned you Mr. Schmidt. Don't say I wasn't kind. Have a nice night, for however long it lasts."

Freddy began walking off but I called after, "Wait!"

The bear stopped and looked back at me curious.

"Yes?"

"Why?"

"Hmm?"

"Why are you so hell bent on offing me? You said it was because of the children. But I don't even work near them, well not until you guys trashed the place. So technically it's your fault. And it's not like I got some malicious intent going on. I'm just some guy working a less than minimum wage job to get through college." I finished my small rant with a nasty cough. My throat felt tight.

Freddy completely dismissed my question, "Mr. Schmidt. You don't seem well. I would consider seeing a doctor. If you make it that long. Good night."

Freddy walked off this time leaving me angrier than before. I let out another cough and I could feel my body heat go up, but it wasn't from the anger. I untucked the shirt from my pants and lifted the side to see the bandage soaking with blood. I hadn't noticed that before. It must had happened when Foxy had grabbed me.

I needed to clean it up but leaving the room would surely cost me more harm. I rummaged through the cabinet and found nothing. For now I was going to have to hold out like this.

 **Foxy's POV**

Me hook tapped the table bored out me mind. The bear had yet to give us the green light. I would have left but I rather would have not seen the others at the moment. I had been struggle on thinking up ways to help the lad without bein' caught but nothing was good. In the end I knew what might happen. But maybe there was a sliver of hope.

I almost slid off the table as Freddy opened the door, "Come on. Bonnie and Chica are about to leave. We need to stay close. I'll take the eastt hall. You the other. I might be able to hide while the guard focuses on the other two. Then I'll sneak over when the others leave. You can serve as a backup in case I fail or a decoy. Either way it will work."

I stood up to follow but Freddy stopped me with his paw. He squeezed my shoulder but not in anger. He seemed distant and in need of support as his body slightly leaned onto mine. I cautiously elbowed the bear in the side and he quickly snapped out of whatever trance he was in.

"Ye alright there bear? Ye seemed, not fully thar."

"Y-yeah, just can't wait to get this over with. Let's go. I can count on you, right Foxy?"

"Right."

I followed Freddy out the room worried. If he went off as he did that night, I wasn't sure how much help I could truly be to the guard.

I stood by me Cove while Freddy hid by the arcade. Chica and Bonnie left down their respective halls and disappeared from sight. I was nervous. I watched as Freddy nodded to me and we both made our way down the halls.

 **Golden Freddy's POV**

"How do you think the guard's holding up? ...Yeah. I hope so too."

I looked down at the lifeless body of my friend. Spring sat still propped up from his box. I was worried about how Foxy might be handling things. I felt guilty not being out there when it was me who was asking for help. But I was still too unsure of myself. At least Spring was helping me cope with his presence.

"Do you think, I should go and help?"

I stopped pacing and looked down at my friend. His empty eyes made me look down in defeat. He could be very convincing.

"Okay, you're right. I was the one who wanted to do this in the first place. I'll just go check on the guard and see if he's alright. I'll be back okay?"

I bent down and picked up my friend placing him into a more relaxed position against the wall. I pet his ears in a caring manner trying to work up the courage to leave, as if Spring was somehow my lucky charm.

I finally pulled away and found myself sooner than wanted by the storage exit. The doors seemed to tease me as they squeaked open. Carefully peaking my head out, I scanned for anyone in the small hall and then began my walk. I quickly reached the other hall close to the guard's office. It was meant to be a quick check up but I quickly fumbled back into my hall as a shadow moved down the other end, eyes scanning the area. I could hear the light steps that only mechanical ears could pick up.

No sound came after a few moments so I peeked back out. Blue icey eyes latched onto mine for a split second, but the closing of the office door distracted them. I took this as my chance to escape. I slammed the door to my hide away shut as I slid down onto the dirty floor. I had chickened out once again. It was Freddy who was in the hall. He had been going straight to the office. But me distracting him must have given enough time for the guard to see him. I prayed though that Freddy had not spotted me. If he did, there was a good chance that he would come visit me soon. I looked over to my golden partner and scooted over to him pulling him close. I hoped that even through my cowardice, the guard was able to use it to his advantage.

 **Foxy's POV**

I ran down the hall as fast and as silent as me legs would allow. I wanted to beat Freddy. If he made it into the room before I did it was over. Just as I slid into a halt in front of the door I saw the other close. The lad had managed to beat Freddy on his own. I let out a sigh catching his attention. The boy turned wide eyed as we stared at each other. I was already halfway through the door, so the lad had to crush me if he wanted to close the door, his hand hovering just above the button.

"What are you waiting for Foxy! Get in there!"

I turned to see Bonnie approaching us fast. Instinctively I walked into the room, the door slamming shut behind me. The lad's hand had slipped, not a second to soon and I might have bit the dust, or door in this case. The boy looked unwell. He was shaking and his face was tinted red. Signs of when the kiddies would catch a cold, whatever that was. They would cry at times. I wondered if the older humans did the same.

We both jumped as the sound of the door banging came. Bonnie no doubt.

"Foxy, open up!"

"Foxy it's us. Open up we can help you." Chica chirped standing beside the rabbit.

 _All that was left was-_

"Foxy."

 _Freddy._


	7. Chapter 6 Old Memories

**Mike's POV**

My throat felt dry as I coughed. It was a bit painful in the chest area. This in turn made my side hurt worse. And now, I was trapped inside the security office with my old childhood memories. Memories that were starting to turn into nightmares.

I swear I was seeing double Foxys'. I rubbed my eyes and refocused my vision. The fox was looking to both doors. Both sides containing my early death.

Freddy's voice clearly came into the room as he called to Foxy, "Foxy. Looks like you've captured our guest. Why don't you let us in so we can finish this and get back to our old routine. Us back on stage, and you back in the Cove."

"Me Cove?"

"Yes. We can all get back to our lives." Freddy's manipulative tone worried me as I watched Foxy inwardly debated his choices.

Foxy finally looked back to me. He took a step and I took one back. He might have been friendly to me for that brief moment, but I couldn't take any chances. Not that there was anywhere to run. Foxy hesitated on moving before he finally walked over to me. I went as far as the room allowed me to finding myself between a metal wall and red tuffs of torn fur with a hook.

"Y-you don't have to do this." My voice was anything but confident.

I could still hear the others calling out to him. The fox ignored the calls of his name, instead he kept his eyes on me. Foxy eyed me suspiciously and walked around the desk towards me. The fox stopped when he spotted something on the table. My drawing. The robot picked it up and examined the sheet of paper, his eyes seemed to be taking in every detail of it. Foxy then focused on one area in particular.

"Mike."

He finally looked back at me, eyes questioning.

Foxy leaned in, "Yer name be Mike?"

"Y-yes?"

The old robot's eyes softened as he repeated the name, this time in confirmation, "Mike."

A heavy and cold paw touched my face as the fox moved my bangs out the way. I flinched shutting my eyes waiting to be in a crazy amount of pain, but nothing happened. Instead I felt the metallic fingers thumb the edge of my face. My eyes opened to see a look of familiarity come across Foxy's face as he continued to pet me.

"Ye sure have grown laddie."

I wanted to ask Foxy what I thought he meant but the sound of Freddy's demanding voice echoed in once more.

"Foxy. Open the door. We don't have all night."

I watched Foxy look at me then at the door. My heart skipped a beat as he headed for the door. Freddy was by the window but I couldn't see him due to the corner I was in.

"Open the door Foxy. We're almost done."

"I can't do that Freddy."

Freddy and Foxy began arguing, well more like Foxy listened to Freddy as the head mascot began to lose his temper.

 **Foxy's POV**

"Foxy this isn't funny. Let us in." Freddy demanded.

"No. I can't let ye harm the lad. He's innocent."

"Innocent? Haha, Cicha can you believe this guy?"

I looked to the other window to see Bonnie and Chica watching me as well. The lass looked confused as we looked at each other. I felt like I might have been betrayin' her but I had to do this. This, this was all wrong.

"Ye heard me rabbit. The guard be guiltless. And I won't let any of ye near him."

"You're making a big mistake Foxy. I thought you might have changed your views on this."

I sneered at the bear, "Well then ye obviously don't know me well. I would never follow a crazy bear like ye."

Freddy was loosing it as he slammed his first against the window, cracking it. He was beyond mad, and if either me or the lad left this room, it would be the end of our careers. And Freddy would make sure it stayed that way.

Me ears flicked towards the sound of coughing. The lad wasn't looking to good. He wouldn't make it past this room. I walked over to the boy pushing him gently onto the chair. The lad's body was to weak as he easily fell into the seat. I could see a dark patch on the side of his shirt. It was blood.

 _He's hurt...I have to do something soon._

The others weren't leaving anytime either. If I stayed I would only be hurting the lad more. The doors wouldn't stay closed forever.

I pushed the boy's wet hair from his face. I was trying to rack me brain to think of how I would escape this mess with me and the boy intact, but that wasn't going to happen, and I knew this.

"Lad, listen to me. I have to leave. I'm going to get the others to leave too. But ye have to take care of yerself when I leave. I might not come back for ye so watch yer stern."

"I don't understand. Why are you helping me?"

"Because, I could never hurt me first mate."

I petted the boy's head. He momentarily looked confused before his eyes widened. He opened his mouth to speak but I was already out the door.

"Foxy, wait!"

"Close the door lad!"

I jumped out the hall meeting Freddy first pushing the bear to the side. The bear fell back surprised and I quickly took down the hall, relief filling me when I heard the sound of metal closing on the office. I pushed meself faster but just as I made it down the hall opening I was rammed into by a flash of purple. I rolled onto me stomach, the rabbit pinning me down.

"Foxy you dolt, what was that all about!"

I ignored the rabbit's questioning. Chica didn't take long to reach us, her face consumed with worry.

"Bonnie get off him!"

"And let him get away after what he did? He has questions to answer."

"He sure does Bonnie." Freddy walked out the hall, fuming, "I thought you might have changed, but I won't let you fool me again. Bonnie, Chica. Take Foxy here back to his Cove. Looks like we need to have an intervention."

The other two hesitated and Freddy didn't like that, "Well?"

The two snapped out of it and murmured a conformation before Bonnie grabbed me by me legs. Freddy walked off back into the halls, mumbling to himself.

I rested me chin on me hook and sighed as they slowly dragged me to Pirate Cove, "Care to move any slower, lasses?"

Chica chuckled nervously, "Tryin' our hardest, Foxy. Don't worry, we'll get you home soon. Freddy just needs to…cool off."

Bonnie said nothin' but 'em face had a concerned look on it. I stuck me tongue out at 'em.

"What's the matter purple bunny, fox got your tongue?"

He tried to crack a smile but failed, worry consuming it, "You did something real stupid, Foxy. Really stupid…I'll stall him till he chills out."

I smiled, "Why do you want Freddy to get cold? Hahahaha, get it?"

 _Aye, my jokes really are lame. Maybe that's why the children left._

I gave up and laid me head and arm down, "Bonnie."

He grunted as he picked me up and placed me on the stage, "Don't get all sappy on me Foxy, it doesn't suit you."

I smiled gently and laid on me back, me feet dangling off the edge, "There is a girl who always comes to the Cove, but she doesn't come to see me, she wants to see the likes of ye. I lie to her little face and tell her ye'll come on soon so she'll stay while everyone else leaves. Her name is Abby-"

Bonnie's face scrunched in an effort to maintain a straight face and not a sad one, "Foxy, you'll see her tomo-"

"Play with her tons will ya? I never could."

He stood still but finally faced me and nodded in a promise.

"And you never will, Foxy."

The footsteps got closer and along with them the sound of a big weight being dragged after it. I didn't bother sittin' up to face him, I closed me eyes instead and remembered all me happy moments on stage.

 _ ***Flashback***_

" _Foxy! Foxy! Foxy!"_

" _ARGH! Yer mighty pirate friend has arrived!"_

" _YYYEEEAAAAAHHHHH!"_

 _The kids would go wild, screaming and jumping up and down, beggin' me to play, "Who will be the first to join me on me adventure for the golden doubloons!"_

 _The whole room was filled with hands raised high in the air._

" _Me!"_

" _No, me!"_

" _Me, Foxy, Me!"_

" _Argh, I guess I'll just have to take the lot of ya!"_

 _I'll always remember the smallest boy of them all, the one that always sat at the very front because he wanted to see me, and as I recently learned, wanted me to see 'em. Mikey._

" _Um, Foxy?"_

 _I looked down, right at the edge of the stage was Mikey, and I could barely hear his sorry voice, "Yar! Speak up, me lad!"_

 _His blank cheeks turned red, "Um…does that mean I can go too?"_

 _I smiled and ran behind the curtain and found an extra eye patch, waltzin' back out on stage I knelt down to get closer to the fellow, "That means you can be me first mate. Me right hand," I smiled, "since I don't have one, instead I got this 'ere hook."_

 _The eye patch dropped around his neck, much too big for him, but he loved it, "I love it Foxy!"_

 _Flashing me a toothy grin, only it wasn't very toothy, his baby teeth were missin'. I smiled and jumped back up, leading the kids on an adventure from the safety of me small crowded stage._

 _Soon the Cove was emptied, but I continued on with me adventures, knowin' that by the curtain stood tiny Mikey. His right eye covered with the dark material of the eye patch, and his left following me every move, till his body started copying mine. Boy had seen the show so many times, he memorized it. I twirled and stood at the ready with me foam sword, "Argh! Prepare to-"_

 _He looked up at me, surprised at my sudden stop, he stood in the same position but soon scrunched his face from impatience. He ran to the stage and climbed on, getting back into position as he glared up at me, "Argh! Prepare to perish, ye scurvy sea dog!"_

"You know I never wanted it to come to this. I hate to punish you all. You're my family, but there are certain rules, Foxy, which you shouldn't break. There will always be consequences." Freddy walked up to the edge of me stage where I sat.

I didn't bother to look at him. I already knew what was comin'. And for some reason, it didn't bother me. I was useless junk, no one wanted to see me anymore. The company was bound to get rid of me someday. If I could at least make a difference in what I did 'ere today, that would be enough for me. The others though weren't as willing yet to let me go.

"F-freddy. Don't you think this is a little too much. I mean, I know what Foxy did was uncalled for but, I thought we were just going to talk to him about it." Bonnie stepped next to the bear, slightly tryin' to shield me from Freddy.

"Bonnie, don't get in my way." Freddy's voice was serious.

Bonnie though made the mistake of not stopping while he was ahead.

"But Freddy, this is kinda crazy. Why don't you put that down and we can ju-"

Bonnie's endoskeleton would have jumped out his suit if possible. The rabbit became stiff as a plank as he looked slightly to the side of his head, the sledge hammer Freddy had been dragging was now stuck in the wall beside him.

The bear yanked the tool from the wall before grabbing Bonnie by his arm. The rabbit let out a small gasp as Freddy pushed him towards Chica. The two huddled up as the bear began to approach them. They jumped though as a chair hit the bear in the back. Freddy looked over to me, his eyes consumed in black nothingness, only white pricks showing themselves.

"Leave them be bear, this is between ye and I. I was the one who betrayed ye, not them."

Freddy growled as he approached me. I could see behind him as Bonnie and Chica coward together. They were afraid, and not entirely sure what was happening. But I knew. This was what Freddy was truly like underneath all that family facade he spoke of.

"Your right Foxy. This would all be over with, but you had to get in the way."

"Then finish it bear."

"Foxy!" Bonnie looked at me as he hurried onto his feet pulling Chica along with him.

Freddy backed me up into me Cove shutting the curtains behind him. He pulled the sledge hammer above his head as Chica and Bonnie pulled at his arms, trying to stop him.

" _Not by your hand," I playfully swung my foam sword against the lad making a soft bang._

The sledge hammer slammed down on me shoulder, crushing it.

" _He lunged at me and I swayed to the side till I noticed the boy was falling off the stage. I jumped to him and wrapped me arms around him, turning us so I fell first, and him safely on top, touching the floor with a thud._

This time the sledge hammer landed on me chest, barely missing me electrical panel.

 _I opened me arms to see the boy smiling at me, "You saved me! You're not a monster like they say at all! I knew they were wrong! I love you forever, Foxy!"_

 _I smiled wide, "Forever?"_

The sledge hammer came down harder this time, right on me face, sparks lighting the room.

"Here at Freddy's we have rules. No one is an exception."

Me vision began to fade, the last thing I saw was Mikey, but he was grown, he was the night guard now.

" _Forever."_

 **Chica's POV**

I couldn't believe what happened. Sparks lit the room, some landin' on Freddy's suit singein' it a bit. Freddy was shakin', his body was tremblin', comin' down from the high of emotions he was on.

My eyes looked over to the mess on the stage. That mess of wires and broken parts, was our friend. And Freddy had done somethin' we never thought he'd do. Hurt us.

"F-Foxy."

I slowly began to approach his body but Bonnie grabbed me by my shoulders worried I was gettin' in Freddy's way. I shrugged him off and ran over to our broken friend kneelin' down by his body.

"Foxy." My voice cracked as my wings hovered over his body, afraid to touch him and make things worse.

I heard shufflin' behind me and the drop of the hammer. I looked up to see Freddy holdin' onto his head in what seemed to be pain. He looked disoriented before he finally focused on me.

"Chica. What-"

Freddy looked down at what he had done. He almost seemed surprised. If it wasn't for the fear I felt petrifyin' me inside, I would have took that hammer myself to his head.

Freddy finally seemed to realized what had happened and slowly began to back away, lookin' between me and Bonnie. He almost tripped as he stepped on Foxy's detached hook. Freddy picked up the item and I let out a sob seein' it.

Freddy squeezed the item, closing his eyes, thinkin'.

"Bonnie."

Bonnie flinched before he looked over to Freddy, "Y-yes, Freddy."

I could hear it in Bonnie's voice, he was just as terrified as I was, and in no shape to question Freddy for what he had done.

"Clean up this mess and get it all into the Cove. I don't want to see any of it. I...I have to go and..."

Freddy slowly backed away before he passed the Cove curtains, disappearin' into the restroom.

I looked over to Bonnie who only lowered his head in submission and guilt as he began gatherin' Foxy's scattered body.

 **Mike's POV**

"Hello, hello? Hey! Hey, wow day four. I knew you could do it. Uh, hey, listen, I may not be around to send you a message tomorrow."

I sat in silence on the floor, listening to the pre recorded message left for me.

"*banging* It's – it's been a bad night here for me. Um, I-I'm kinda glad that I recorded my messages for you *clears throat* when I did. Uh, hey, do me a favor. *banging* Maybe sometime, uh, you could check inside those suits in the back room? *banging* I'm gonna to try to hold out until someone checks. Maybe it won't be so bad. *bang bang* Uh, I-I-I-I always wondered what was in all those empty heads back there. *Chime plays* You know … *deep moan* oh, no- *noises followed by a loud screech and static*

 _So that's it? I'm going to die just like that guy, being forgot in a suit?_

The tapes themselves where ancient, that guy's body, if dead, would have been gone by now. Out of respect though I would inquire about him later. Literally he was my only help here, _save for Foxy_.

I put the phone back on the desk, sitting myself up. The noise of metal hitting metal had stopped now. I had played the message to drown the noise out, having seen the start of it on the tablet. But once they retreated inside the Cove, I lost sight of them.

 _Foxy, what did they do to you?_

My hand shook as I reached for the tablet, not sure if from the fear I felt or the fever I was starting to develop from not getting my wounds checked out properly. I had to see what they had done to him. I wiped the sweat dripping down my face and was going to switch when something caught my eye on the current screen. It was Bonnie. He was standing in the supply closet, he seemed to be trying to clean himself as he furiously rubbed his arms all nervous like.

 _What happened?_

I had both of my office lights and doors off and up to conserve as much power as I could. I had to try and hold out here. I checked my watch. _Two o'clock. Four more hours_. I stayed close to the tablet, checking it once in awhile, and even daring to stick my head out the office to check for myself if anyone was near.

 _Nothing._

Coughing once more, my body flared in pain. I needed to clean the wound. It had opened from the inside out. By this point blood was seeping out the bandages.

I looked at the camera once more. With Freddy in the restrooms and Foxy confined to his stage, tt was only two. I could make it, and hopefully check on what happened to Foxy. His Cove was shut so I couldn't see what happened to him.

I grabbed another flashlight and headed out the room, occasionally stopping to breath. I headed for the supply closet first. Just as I suspected there was a first aid kit inside. The only problem was it was a bit out of reach. I used a broom to knock it down although I wasn't quick enough as the small box hit the ground, its contents spreading on the floor. My breath hitched as I listened for any potential toys wandering about but it seemed I didn't catch any unwanted attention. My hands shook as I tried to place everything back inside. I found what I wanted, a few alcohol pads and a roll of gauze. Taking the items I stuffed them into my pockets and left the supply closet.

From where I was standing I could see the edge of the Cove. I should have headed back to the office, but I needed to know what had happened to Foxy. Why hadn't I seen him come out? Just as I closed onto the edge of the hall, Bonnie came out the Cove, his paws covered in what seemed to be black grease, it smelled like it.

I quickly backed into the hall hiding, pressed against the wall until he walked off. I waited a moment until I peeked out. Bunny had gone to the restroom. The area was now empty so I stepped out. My hand gripped the curtain. I was nervous like the first time, unsure of what I would find inside.

I wasn't sure if it was a trick of the eyes, if my light had bounced off of the glass on the windows, but I thought I had seen someone standing by the edge of the Cove. It was quick though because the figure was gone the moment I blinked. It sent a fear into me, my hand releasing the curtain. I stepped back from the Cove but ended up backing up into something feathery.

My light dropped as Chica restrained me by my arms, my light rolling off shining towards the diner. I had not accounted Chica, seeing as how she seemed the less aggressive of the four she had slipped my mind.

Chica didn't say anything to me as she dragged me further away from the halls and onto the stage.

"As soon as Freddy comes out I'll hand you over. Then he can put an end to this...just like Foxy."

I stopped struggling once I heard the fox's name. Chica though went back to her silent state keeping her grip on my arms, waiting. I could hear voices coming from the restroom, most likely where the others where. Sweat was rolling down my face, a combination of nerves and the fever. My shirt was now colored dark on one side, the bandages soggy and undoing themselves.

 _I need her to let go, or this is it. If I go what by Foxy said I won't be able to count on him to help me. Or maybe…_

"Foxy."

I saw Chica react, her grip slightly tightening on my arm, "Be quiet."

I waited a few moments hoping she wouldn't get angry, the bird already sounding on edge.

"What happened to him? Why hasn't he come out the Cove?"

"Stop it. Foxy isn't any of your concern." Chica hissed out the words.

Chica was visibly upset now, her eyes occasionally darting over towards the Cove.

"Did Freddy do so-"

"Don't talk about him like he's your friend!"

I flinched at her harsh voice as she slightly yanked my arm. I had to remember she had the strength to tear my arm off if she wanted to. I needed to be more careful.

"Because of you...he was...was…"

I looked over to the Cove. Everything was still inside.

 _What had Freddy done?_

"Why did Foxy do that? He spared you, but why?"

Chica sounded like she wanted to cry. I had never dealt with a crying girl before, robot or not.

"I'm not so sure myself but he did, and I'm thankful either way. Chica, I never meant to get anyone hurt. All I came to do was my job. Please, believe me."

"Why should I? You're just tryin' to trick me. Besides, if I do...Freddy will- I'll get in trouble."

"Please Chica. I'm not whatever you think I am. I would never hurt kids."

"I'd never trust a killer."

"Foxy did."

Chica looked away not wanting to acknowledge my sentence. Something bad must have happened to Foxy for her to be so defensive.

The voices from the restroom carried over, louder as they came closer. I needed to move now. Chica also seemed to notice and in her brief distraction I managed to yank one arm away. Chica quickly gripped the other pulling me back.

"Please Chica, trust me."

Chica looked over to the restroom then to me, her eyes conflicted as her grip toyed with the idea of letting me slip.

"I can't, Freddy will get mad. I-"

"If Freddy where to do something to you I- I'll give myself up!"

Chica and I got quiet. We were both a bit shocked by what I said. I wasn't sure why I did, maybe the desperate pleas of a dead man, but it just came out.

"Really?" Chica sounded in disbelief.

"Y-yes. I promise. A-after all, I never wanted anyone to get hurt. And if Foxy got hurt because of me, I can at least repay him by helping you, right?"

I was panicking. The footsteps from the restroom halls were getting closer. Just as I could see the shadows nearing the diner I lost my balance, the pull on my arm gone.


	8. Chapter 7 Promise Me

**Freddy's POV**

Everything happened so fast. I had no time to think about it now. I had already done it.

 _Why? Why did you make me do that?_

 _ **He was trying to help that bad man. That makes him bad too.**_

 _But we didn't have to hurt them. You didn't have to push me so far._

I stared at my reflection in the restroom mirror. It was me looking back but yet I couldn't recognize myself. I wasn't exactly sure who I was anymore. Who the one in control was.

 _ **We need to get that bad man. You promised me.**_

 _I know but..._

I looked down at the hook in my paw.

 _ **Please Freddy. I'm scared.**_

"Me too."

I rubbed my arm trying to get the black burnt stains off almost tearing at the fur. I was letting this get out of my control. I had to do this. Foxy was helping the guard. He had to go, and so does anyone else helping that killer.

 _We have to catch the guard. The others, they have to understand that. My real friends will understand that._

I looked back up at the mirror, a new figure appearing in its reflection behind me.

 _ **I want the guard to go away. I want him to die.**_

I watched the small figure look up at me, his eye glowing white, all too serious.

"Just be patient." I cautiously answered.

 _ **You're taking too long…**_

The small figure began to get closer.

 _ **...and I don't like that."**_

The figure rushed towards my face, disappearing inside me. I gasped falling back onto a stall door. The words were worrisome. If I didn't hurry soon, I wasn't sure how long I could control the situation.

"Freddy."

I looked over to see Bonnie poking his head in. I could tell Bonnie was being cautious as to not upset me, his ears slightly drooping unsure if he should drop them all the way down or not.

"Bonnie. You uh...did you finish?"

The rabbit nodded his head before walking in determining it was safe. I approached him and we stood in silence unsure of what to say.

Bonnie went fist, "Freddy. I- I beleive you. I always have. I'm just, confused. Foxy he...I'm sure you didn't mean to. He was-"

Bonnie was having a hard time trying to get his thoughts together. I was sure he had hundreds of questions but I wouldn't be able to give him the answers that would satisfy.

"Bon, look at me."

The rabbit tore his gaze from the floor to me. I could see how conflicted he looked.

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course! I'm ju-"

"Then don't worry about it."

"Bu-"

"Foxy. He was doing the wrong thing, wasn't he?"

"Yeah, he was helping the guard, but wh-"

"Then that's all we need to know. The guards are bad people Bonnie. Why are we doing this?"

"To protect the kids, but st-"

"Don't you want them to be safe? If Foxy was left to operate he would have let the guard get away with this. I couldn't let that happen. We can't let that happen."

"I know."

I placed my paws on the rabbit's shoulders, gently patting him trying to get Bonnie to feel better. It seemed my words did the trick as he relaxed the tension in his body, finally able to look at me straight on.

"No matter what or who, we can't let others stop us from getting to the guard. I have a feeling the guard probably manipulated Foxy into this. You're maybe right. I should have controlled myself, but I couldn't let you and Chica get infected too. I had to protect you."

Bonnie stayed quiet as I pressed on.

"B-besides, Foxy he...was an older model, he was going to be decommissioned any time now. It was better this way than him going knowing no one wanted him. Don't you think?"

"...Yes."

I smiled a bit knowing I had Bonnie believe me. He always did and hopefully always would.

"Good. Now why don't we go get Chica. We can take a quick break to calm ourselves. Then we can finally end this."

I turned Bonnie around and gently lead him with my paw out the restrooms. Bonnie didn't protest, already having convinced him enough to keep his faith in me. Chica though did have a bit of a stubborn side. It might not be as easy with her.

 **Mike's POV**

I almost tumbled off the stage but just as I tipped over Chica caught me by the arm, my shoes balancing me on the edge. This time though she released me right after letting me get down the stage safely.

"Chica..."

The robot bird didn't look at me. Instead her attention was quickly drawn over to something else.

I looked over to see Freddy and Bonnie standing by the bathroom entrance, both staring at me.

 _Dammit it. Did they see her let me go?_

The two didn't say anything. Instead Bonnie and Freddy made the first move moving towards me. I quickly made a sprint for the hall but Bonnie stood in my way ready to grab me. I kept running straight towards him and just before I reached the rabbit I jumped onto the edge of Foxy's stage managing to jump around the rabbit. Bonnie, trying to turn and grab me slipped. He didn't miss though as his paw swung down hitting me right on the open wound. I hit the ground rolling off into the hall. Blood was starting to trickle down at this point, the wound had opened further. The pain was too much, my hand gripping it. I didn't want to move but I had to. Getting onto my knees I tried to stand but I felt the bunny grab my ankle pulling me towards him.

"I got you now." The rabbit said in a growl.

I kicked with my free foot hitting Bonnie's paw. It was just enough to cause him to let go. My vision at this point was worsening. I couldn't see straight running into the wall next to the office. Bonnie wasn't far behind me. I closed the door before collapsing onto my rear trying to nurse my side.

"T-this hurts. I don't know how long I can keep going."

"We're just about done Mr. Schmidt."

My head almost snapped off my shoulders as I turned to see Freddy standing behind my desk. He must have gone to the office instead of trying to catch me, knowing he'd make it first. Freddy walked around the desk towards me and I quickly stood up stumbling back towards the other door.

I didn't get far though. Bonnie had rounded the hall and entered through the other door. Everything went upside down. Bonnie had left me from my left leg dangling me off the ground.

"H-hey!"

"Calm yourself guard. Struggling now is useless."

Freddy approached but stopped as he began looking me over.

"Freddy what's wrong?" Bonnie asked.

Freddy finally looked down at my face with a scowl, "Where is your uniform?"

I was a bit confused on what he meant but then I looked up at the clothes I was wearing. It was a uniform, just not the right one. I never changed clothes from this morning.

"Freddy I don't think that it really matters what he's wearing." Bonnie shifted a bit slightly swinging me.

"It matters Bonnie, he needs to have it on."

"But wh-"

"Because I said so!"

Bonnie flinched at the bear's angry tone. I could feel a tension between them. Freddy growled before grasping my shirt pulling my face towards his lifting me off the ground even higher. I felt my head throb from the blood now rushing to my face, my fever only making it worse.

"I'm only going to ask this once, where is your uniform?"

I struggled to swallow. I wasn't sure if I should tell him. It seemed he wasn't planning on killing me till I had my uniform on but if I didn't tell him, well, there were other things worse than death. I looked past the bear's face seeing the clock on the wall. I had about an hour or so till the shift was over. I could still make it.

"M-my uniform? I-I'm wearing it right now."

Freddy growled obviously annoyed, "Your guard uniform Mr. Schmidt. Where is it?"

"Oh, that one? Well I uh, left it inside my car. I didn't want to lose the thing so I put it in their earlier."

Freddy release me causing me to swing back almost hitting the wall behind me. The bear wasn't happy as he began to pace a bit before looking towards the door.

"Follow me Bonnie."

Bonnie followed after bringing me along for the trip. I listened to Freddy's advice and just let myself be moved. I didn't have the strength to fight, but just maybe I could use my head to get out of here. All I had to do was manage not to pass out for the next hour which was easier said than done. I was running on adrenaline and fear at this point.

We entered the dining room. Freddy turned back to me and began feeling around my pants. I instinctively tried to remove his hands but my effort was useless. It seemed Freddy didn't even acknowledge my struggle. He stopped one he patted my left thigh, his finger digging into my pocket. Keys jiggled as he pulled them out before he headed for the door.

"Freddy, where are you going?"

Bonnie followed after. Freddy turned holding his paw up, the rabbit stopping.

"I have to go get his uniform. Stay here."

"But we're not suppose to leave the restaurant. The rul-"

"I know what the rules are Bonnie! But this is important!"

Freddy didn't wait any longer unlocking the doors and heading outside. Bonnie stood by the doors watching with worry as Freddy left. He seemed curious, his feet shuffling a bit as he debated getting closer to the door. From where we stood I could see Freddy go into my car. He had no trouble in opening it. I wondered if he had ever been in one before. He looked around my car before he finally came back with my clothes in hand.

Bonnie backed up as Freddy re-entered. He walked towards me and motioned to Bonnie. The rabbit flipped me over. I was sure my face was red by now, the blood rushing back down.

"Hold him still."

I couldn't beleive what was happening. Freddy pulled on my belt undoing it as he began yanking on my pants.

"S-stop what are you doing?"

"I don't trust you changing on your own, you might try to run."

"T-that's cold!"

I wasn't sure if to be embarrassed or not. It certainly wasn't a situation I'd ever think I'd be in. My head bent down as Freddy finished up placing the security hat on my head.

"That's better." Freddy backed up a bit as he looked me over, "His clothes is a bit messy but it will do for now."

"Right." Bonnie looked as confused as I was.

 _Obviously this is a quirk of Freddy's that the others are unaware of. Why did my clothes matter? Was it really because of the rules? And if so, why would he break other ones and not this one. There was something else there._

"Chica."

Freddy called out to the missing bird. The stage curtain was pulled aside revealing the yellow robot. She looked frightened but tried to keep her calm as she approached us leaving the stage.

"Yes Freddy?"

"We have the guard now so we're going to suit him. You're going to do it this time."

"M-me?"

"Yes. That isn't a problem is it?"

"Freddy, I can do it." Bonnie stepped closer pulling me along by my arm.

Freddy shook his head keeping his look on the nervous bird, "No, Chica will do this on her own. Let's go."

Freddy headed towards the backstage. I looked over towards the clock, there was still too much time.

"W-wait come on guys, you don't want to do this! L-look, if you want me to leave so bad I can just go and never come back." I tried pleading with them again.

"That won't be enough."

Freddy looked down at me before grabbing my waist and throwing me inside the room. I slammed against the table, pain flaring up my back. Freddy came into the room, the others following close behind.

"If I let you go, you could still hurt the children. No Mr. Schmidt. You need to die."

I was lifted off the ground and dumped onto the table. I laid there in pain, my vision going in and out. I watched as Freddy said something to Chica. She hesitated before walking over to me. Chica gently sat me up, whispering something to me but I didn't catch what she said.

"Bonnie, get a suit."

I heard that one. Bonnie began moving around the room, but something seemed wrong. He kept going from suit to suit and after a moment he motioned to Freddy.

'What do you mean they're broken!" The bear began checking the suits before he grabbed the last one tossing it into the others, "He broke them, all of them. Hehe. Still getting in my way even though he's gone. Just like him to do something so irritating."

 _Broken, the suits? Did Foxy…_

"I'm going to go get another suit. You two stay here and watch over the guard." Freddy began to leave the room but slightly turned back looking at Chica, "Don't think we aren't going to talk about what happened."

Freddy left the room leaving us alone.

 **Freddy's POV**

The door creaked as I opened the old entrance to the back of the boiler room. The room was still but my ear's twitched trying to pick up any noise. My eyes scanned the room until they landed for what I was looking for. The last suit that was empty and in good use. I approached the box sitting against the wall. It had been a while since I've seen one of these storage boxes. My fingers touched the edge of the box before my ear twitched picking up a small noise.

"Don't touch him."

I smirked backing up a bit scanning the room. The only other thing in this room was a second storage box. It laid in the corner, much like I had left it. I looked back at the box in front of me thumbing the edge of it.

"You know I wouldn't be back here if you hadn't meddled."

I looked over to box on the ground. I yanked the top off the box I was next to, the lid clattering against the ground causing the dust on the floor to move. The other box never reacted.

 _I assumed as much._

I grabbed the suit checking to see if it's spring locks were still in good use. Not surprising to find it was in excellent condition. Gathering it I headed for the door.

"Please. Don't take him."

I turned around, "What was that? I don't think I heard you."

I waited a moment but the voice never answered back. Instead I took the head off the suit tossing it up in the air several times.

"I better not see you out of this place again. Otherwise, you'll end up just like Foxy. He got in my way and paid for it. I wonder why he did that. You wouldn't know, would you?"

I waited, watching.

"No? Well, just in case you did, I'll be taking him with me. If you try to interfere again," I squeezed the head in my hand, the metal denting in on itself, "I'll do the same to you."

I left the room, closing the door behind me, feeling the pair of eyes on my back.

 **Bonnie's POV**

I closed the closet door before heading back over to the stage.

"I don't get why you're helping him, he's dead anyways. Let him bleed out."

I handed Chica an extra roll of gauze and wipes. She stood by the edge of the stage hovering just above the unconscious guard. A few minutes after Freddy left the guard had passed out. Chica had decided to change his dirty bandages.

"I don't see why he needs to suffer more than he has to." Chica mumbled as she lifted the guard's shirt removing the bandages.

"Suffer? Chica his kind has made children suffer! He's evil!" I could now see the wound I had made, it looked infected and painful.

"Well, I think that it's something Foxy would have wanted us to do." Chica finished wiping the wound clean before she unrolled a few yards of gauze.

Chica looked over to me and I looked away upset.

"Foxy was an idiot."

"You don't mean that."

Chica finished wrapping the guard placing his shirt back in place. I watched as she pushed the boy's fur out the way trying to wipe the sweat from his forehead.

"Foxy ended up getting in trouble Chica. H-he's gone because of what he did!"

I couldn't help but get choked up from the anger and sadness I felt. Chica looked over to me worried.

"Bonnie." Chica held my paw but I yanked it away upset at her.

"And now, you could get hurt too. I saw you, we both saw you help the guard. Freddy co- he could...I can't lose you too."

Chica walked over to me grabbing my shoulders, "Bonnie I-"

"You won't."

Both Chica and I looked over to the stage. The guard struggled to sit up, gripping his side as he did.

"I promised Chica she'd be fine."

"Liar! This is all your damn fault!" I grabbed the guard by his shirt forcing him off the stage and onto his feet, "Because of you Foxy is gone and Chica is in danger."

"Bonnie wait! He's not lyin'. He did promise."

"And you believe him!"

"Y-yes."

"He's obviously using you Chica! He's just trying to save his own skin and you'll be left here to deal with Freddy."

"N-no, I know Freddy won't get rid of her."

"How would you know!"

"Because, unlike Foxy, she's not expendable. Whether Foxy was here or not, he won't make a difference to the restaurant, but Chica will, despite how cruel that sounds."

I slightly lifted the guard off the ground, his shirt starting to choke him. Despite my anger towards him, he made sense and I didn't like it.

"Bonnie, please, he can't breath."

I let out a sigh dumping the guard onto the ground. He laid by my feet trying to catch his breath.

"I-I know you don't believe me, I don't know what I did to make you believe I came he-ere to hurt people, but I promise, I would never."

"Say what you want, no one here trusts you."

The guard stayed silent as he struggled to breath. I walked off leaving the guard to Chica as I checked down the halls hoping Freddy would hurry back. I glanced over to the guard, Chica lifting him up from the ground. The boy would keep falling asleep, till Chica slapped his face gently a few times to wake him again.

"What...what's your name?"

I was faced away from them but my ears perked up hearing Chica's question. I was slightly curious but why Chica wanted to know of all times. Getting to familiar was a bad thing. It only made things harder.

"M-Mike."

"Oh, it fits you nicely."

"Uh, thanks. You'res the same."

The two went silent before Chica asked another meaningless question.

"How old are you?"

"19."

I squeezed the hall frame as I kept listening. I knew he was young but he was still younger than I thought.

"Oh, you're so young. Do you still go to school?"

"S-sorta. I'm studying to be a me-"

"Will you two stop?"

I turned around causing the other two to stop and look at me.

"You two are chit chatting but may I remind you Chica he's about to get turned into mincemeat! Not only that but because of him Foxy's gone. Don't make things worse for yourself."

Chica frowned and placed the guard back onto the stage before nodding to me, "R-right...I just...sorry."

I looked over to the guard who was now slightly swaying trying not to pass out again. He was looking over towards Pirate Cove.

"F-foxy. W-what happened to him? You keep saying he's gone bu-"

"You want to know what happened?" I walked over towards the guard snatching him off the stage by his arm.

The wimp was so weak he couldn't even keep up as I dragged him over towards the Cove.

"Bonnie what are you doin'?"

"Well he wants to see Foxy doesn't he? Let's show him what he caused."

I grasped the purple curtain pulling it almost off its rod. Without warning I tossed the guard onto the stage. I might have been a little too harsh but at the moment I didn't care.

"This is what happened."

The guard lifted his head from the carpeted stage to see the pile of broken parts and wires propped up against the ship. The guard got onto his knees and looked over the broken body before hanging his head.

"I'm sorry."

My paws gripped into fists, shaking, "Sorry? Sorry doesn't bring Foxy back."

"You right, but I can."

I felt something inside me tick. I didn't mean it, but I was upset. Upset that this person was trying to get out of us killing him by telling lies, so he can leave us here to pick up the mess he was trying to leave behind. Someone had to pay for what happened to Foxy, and it had to be him. Because if it wasn't, what was the point of all our suffering.

"Stop lying!"

The night guard rolled off the stage hitting the tiled floor underneath. He gasped in pain. I had kicked him in his bloody side pretty hard.

"Bonnie!"

"Stay out of this Chica!"

I ignored the bird's protest as I approached the guard placing one foot on his face, slightly putting pressure.

The guard didn't even bothering in trying to push me off, instead opting to lay there as I applied more pressure. I hated him, I hated his stupid face, and I hated the fact that he was still alive.

"Foxy's gone and he isn't coming back! You're just trying to get us to believe you, but I won't."

The guard grunted as I pressed harder. I wanted nothing more than to see his head cave in and I was in the process of so, after all, he was just another one of those murderers, why shouldn't I repay him the same way.

"Bonnie stop! What if he's really tellin' the truth!" Chica ran over pulling on my arm.

I tried to shake her off but in the process I lost my balance falling back taking her with me.

"Ugh, dammit not again." I sat up looking over to Chica.

I was mad that she could so easily trust him, but it all had to go back to her attachment to Foxy. The two were close and I was sure she would do and trust anything to bring him back.

Chica stood up, then offered me her wing, "Bonnie, you can't just go around gettin' angry like this. Maybe we can fix Foxy. We both know that the company won't do it. If they find him like this, they'll scrap him."

I glanced over to the guard who was blankly staring up at the ceiling, trying to ignore the pain.

"What do you say cottontail?"

I let out an angered sigh as I grasped Chica's wing pulling me up.

"Fine. He can fix Foxy..."

Chica gave me a smile but I stopped her before she said anything.

"...but, I'm only sparing him till he fixes Foxy. After that it's back to stuffing him, got that guard?"

We both looked over to the guard who turned his head to the side acknowledge me, slowly nodding. I got closer staring down at him.

"Don't think I don't know you might try to run. If you don't come back tomorrow, all bets are off between us, and I won't give a second thought to squishing you, wimpy."

I wasn't sure if it was me but I thought the guard slightly smile before he coughed into a fit. Chica helped the guard up and helped him sit on a booth. I guess I must have been staring too long because Chica waved her wing in my face.

"Bonnie, I said what are we goin' to do about Freddy?"

I snapped out of my small trance from staring at the guard and looked over to her, "Oh. I didn't think about that. He's probably on his way back now. The only thing I can think of is stalling him before he reaches the dining area. I'll try to talk to him but I don't know how long I can ke-"

"I'll do it."

"What no way Chica. He's mad enough as it is and he's not too happy with you."

"Exactly, he did say he wanted to talk to me. I can distract him for a bit longer with that."

"But Chica what if he-"

"He won't. If we trust what the guard said before, I'll be fine right? You stay here and watch over the guard. Try not to kill him while I'm gone, kay fluff butt?"

Chica smiled as she walked off but I could tell she was nervous. My ears twitched as I heard the guard snicker.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, fluff butt."

"Grrr." I slapped the back of the guard's head causing him to cough.

"Humph, whimp."

 **Chica's POV**

I felt the need to be silent, even though there was absolutely no reason to be. Maybe it was my fear, but of who? Freddy. I didn't like being scared, he was suppose to be my friend.

I shook my head and pushed forward until I reached the storage room. I peeked inside the room but I didn't see Freddy in sight.

"Alright Chica, you got this. Don't be more than the literal chicken you are."

Occasionally lookin' behind me I walked further into the room. The others and I hardly ever came back here anymore. There were so many more boxes towerin' much taller than I was.

"Um, Freddy? You still back here? I just wanted to talk for a bit."

No one answered me so I went further still. To my surprise I could hear voices. I walked closer to the back halls and noticed a big bulky figure makin' its way out. Freddy.

He was holdin' onto a suit. One I didn't recognize.

"Chica. What are you doing back here?"

"O-oh Freddy. Um We were gettin' worried so I came to find you. You were takin' so long."

Freddy eyed me suspiciously before gettin' closer and placin' his paw on my back. He began leadin' me out the room but I stopped makin' him stop too. I quickly glanced at the clock on the wall. We still had thirty minutes, still enough time for Freddy to inflict his punishment on the boy if he wanted to.

"Chica, lets go."

"F-Freddy. Wait. You said you wanted to talk r-right? Why not now?"

"Chica, we don't have the time." Freddy began walkin' again.

"But Freddy!" I grabbed the bear's arm stoppin' him from moving.

Freddy looked back at me with an angered look, "Let go Chica."

If I could sweat I would but instead I stood there clingin' onto his arm with a scared look. I had to distract him.

"Freddy. W-why? Why did you hurt Foxy?"

Freddy's anger melted away as he released it with a sigh.

"Is that why you let the guard go on the stage?"

"Y-yeah. I was just- I'm mad at you. Why did you do it?"

 **Mike's POV**

"You better hope Chica gets back here in one piece."

I felt the rabbit poke my face again. I had fallen asleep once coolness of the leathery seats was helping to numb some of the pain I felt. It was foolish of me to sleep but at this point, I couldn't move. Bonnie on the other hand sat across from me watching me very intensely.

I decided to try playing the apologetic card one more time to see how Bonnie emotionally responded.

"Bunny." The rabbit kept his glare not appreciating my butchering of his name, "I really am sorry, about Foxy. I had no intentions of this happening."

"Yeah, you thought you could just show up and hurt innocent kids, guess this caught you by surprise. They're always surprised. To know that your evil plans are interrupted by the very thing your getting payed to watch. So tell me guard, why did you come here? Was it because it's easier to get access to the kids here? What were you planning on doing!"

"Nothin-"

"Lies! You guards always say the same thing! Just admit it, you're a sick monster who preys on little kids."

"No."

My answer was firm. I could be many things, but I would never deliberately hurt others. And what he was accusing me of was something I would never even consider. Bonnie studied my face before scoffing and looking back at the halls.

"You know, if it hadn't been for Chica, you'd be dead. I would have made sure your squishy body came out that suit like if it was a meat grinder."

"If you're so set on seeing me dead, if you really think of me as a killer, why did you agree to what I said? Wouldn't it have b- *cough* been easier to kill me now?"

Bonnie went silent for a moment, unsure of what to say. His surprise turned into anger.

"I'm doing this to bring Foxy back."

"If you cared about Foxy so much, why did you let Freddy br-"

"Shut up! You don't know anything about us or of what we do! You think I wanted Foxy to get hurt?"

"You two don't seem to get along so well."

Bonnie crossed his arms and continued to stare into the halls deciding to not answer. I looked over to the Cove again then to Bonnie.

"You and Foxy must have been close, right?"

Bonnie looked at me with an irritated look. I might have been pushing it asking about their relationship. The thing was that I was curious. These animatronics obviously had some kind of higher thinking capacities, but as for their feelings and interactions towards each other, it was interesting to watch.

 _Was it just them? What was possessing them to act this way?_

"No, not really. He got on my nerves and always told the stupidest stories. I only want him back because it will make Chica happy."

I slightly grinned and the rabbit only glared harder.

'What's with that stupid look?"

"Oh nothing, I just find it hard to believe that. I think you do like him. Otherwise you wouldn't be doing this, despite Chica."

Bunny grabbed my head and pushed my face into the leathery seat. I struggled to breath and hit at the rabbit's hand for mercy. He finally lifted my head allowing me to breath in air but I only ended up choking on it.

"You're a poor excuse for a night guard you know that? At least the others had a bit of class doing their job."

"I do recall you missing me that day. You looked kinda happy to see me."

"Shad up."

Bonnie pushed my head away as I laughed. The situation almost made me forget how aggressive he truly was. The fun was over though as a painful throb came up my side. I lowered my head again and tried to ignore it. At this point though even if I did survive the night here, there was no guarantee I could make it home, much less to a hospital by myself.

"Hey wimp, you alright?"

The room and Bonnie were starting to tilt. I couldn't even pinpoint which of the four rabbit's standing in front of me was the real one. Suddenly the room went upside down as the leather under my body disappeared.

 **Bonnie's POV**

"Hey!"

The guard had ended up rolling off the booth seat and smacked against the ground groaning in pain.

"Pathetic."

I stared at his still body and figured he had passed out once again.

 _What a bothersome wimp._

I reached under the booth pulling him from underneath the table. I sat the guard up in my lap and he instinctively pressed himself against my chest looking for some kind of warmth.

"Mmmmm, damn brat, can't even lay down without getting hurt."

I sighed slightly shifting the guard into a more comfortable position. It was a natural reaction, something I commonly did with the children in the restaurant. And now, I was cradling the same monster that killed them. I had to keep reminding myself that I was doing this for Chica, not me. I could care less if Foxy came back.

"Stupid fox...making me hate you even more. You're not even here and I can still hear your stupid laugh."

 _I don't even know what he saw in this kid._

I looked down at the sleeping guard and puffed my cheeks in frustration.

"Whimp."

" _If you're so set on seeing me dead, if you really think of me as a killer, why did you agree to what I said? Wouldn't it have b- *cough* been easier to kill me now?"_

 _Why don't I? I could easily end this right now._

My thumb pressed slightly against the guard's neck. I knew I could finish him now if I wanted to, but this wasn't how Freddy wanted it. We had to do this the right way.

I had no intentions of letting the guard live whether he fixed Foxy or not. I just needed him around long enough to bring the fox back. Seeing as how easily fooled this guard could be it would be a snap to trick him.

 _Yeah, that's what I'll do. I'll protect you for now, get you to trust me, then finish you._

I pulled the pressure off his neck and instead ran my paw along his face waking up the guard. He looked up at me with an unsure look. I forced a small smile before looking away. I caught a small glimpse of the guard smiling too.

 _This will be too easy._

A few thuds caught my attention. I looked over towards the hall, my ears perked trying to catch the next one. Freddy's voice hit me first as did a rising panic. I got up from the ground taking the kid with me. I was unsure of what to do now. I was debating on hiding the guard but if I did Freddy would know right away, he wasn't stupid and the guard was too weak to even walk. But if I didn't move, the guard wouldn't have a chance to fix Foxy.

In a panic I headed down the hall. The kid's body, practically weightless in my hold.

 _What am I doing? Where am I going!_

I stopped looking down at the guard. He was staring back up at me. I rounded the corner but in my panicked state I went down the wrong hall. Freddy and Chica were coming up the hallway. The two looked at me and I stood there with an obvious look of surprise on me.

"Bonnie. What are you doing? I thought I told you to stay in the diner." Freddy stated suspiciously.

"I uh, was just bringing the guard to you Freddy. I was worried we uh," I noticed the odd suit in his paws, "wouldn't have enough time to get to stuff the guard. You were taking so long and I don't think the guard was going to last much longer."

Freddy approached me and looked down at the guard before nodding to me, heading back towards the dining area.

"We better hurry then."

"R-right."

Chica passed me by with a confused look before she followed Freddy into the room. I looked at the boy's pale face, "I…I don't know what I'm supposed to do. I-I'm sorry. I'll fix this, but right now I see no other way."

He stared at me, confused as I closed my eyes refusing to look at him.

"Hurry up Bonnie we don't have long."

"Coming."

 _Looks like Foxy isn't coming back after all. But at least you'll be gone._

I felt his hands weakly grasp me, terror taking control of the bit of energy he had left, "Please."

I suddenly felt strange, guilt maybe? I wasn't sure but the look on the guard's face. How pathetic he looked. How weak he was, no longer putting up a fight. It felt almost wrong of me to. I ended up making a promise that I had no intention of keeping. In that moment, I just wanted to ease the guilt.

I pet his sweat drenched fur, "I'll save you, I promise. I promise."

I walked us back towards the stage where Freddy was waiting. It was weird that he wanted to do it here but I guess he was running out of patience as I could tell by the drumming of his fingers on the stage.

As soon as I got close he grabbed the guard by his arm picking him up like a weightless doll before letting his body hit the stage. Chica and I flinched at the sound.

"We're doin' it here?" Chica asked, her curiosity the same as mine.

"No. I just need to prepare this suit. It's not like the other ones. I need to open it up.

"I've never seen that suit before." I asked.

 _Reminds me of Goldie._

"Don't worry, after tonight you won't see it again." Freddy said as he placed the head of the suit down next to the guard, handing me the bodysuit to hold.

The guard was laying on his side, his eyes half open as he tried to stay awake. Although at this point if I were him, I'd rather die asleep.

 _ **I don't wanna die. I don't want to see him. His face. He's looking at me.**_

A loud clang filled the room startling the others. The suit I held was now on the ground along with me on my rear.

"Bonnie!"

Freddy stopped what he was doing to check on me. I felt him steady me as he made me sit up straight, his paw pressed against my back.

Chica was also by my side, "Bonnie what happened?"

I could see the guard staring at me from the top of the stage. He lifted his head just enough for me to see his face, but...it wasn't his face. It was someone else. I felt like Ihad seen it before but yet I hadn't, like some long ago memory. It was twisted, a horrific smile on his face, and his eyes. Those horrible eyes. And then, he said my name.

I forced my eyes shut not wanting to see him and when I looked back up, the guard was now sitting up looking down at me, worried it almost seemed.

"Bonnie? Hello can you hear me?"

I turned my head to see Freddy holding onto me.

"I-I fell?"

"Yeah, you're worrying me. Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah, I think I just tripped."

Freddy eyed me suspiciously. It was obvious something else was wrong but I wasn't sure about it myself. For a moment, I didn't feel like I was completely there.

 _Maybe an internal glitch? Yeah, just a hiccup._

Freddy pulled me up onto my feet, catching a glimpse of the clock on my way up.

 _20 minutes left._

"Chica, take Bonnie to a chair so he can rest, then come join me while I prepare the suit."

"Okay."

Chica grabbed my arm and led me off towards a table. The chair creaked under my weight as I tried to stay steady, the shock from earlier still present.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, just uh lost my balance was all."

Chica also seemed unconvinced but dropped the subject.

"Bonnie, what are we going to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"The guard."

"Let him die of course."

"Bonnie...but what about Foxy?"

"I let out a sigh before motioning Chica closer, "Look we have about twenty minutes. It looks like Freddys' struggling a bit with the suit, maybe we can stall him until then if we really try."

"What should I do?"

"Knowing Freddy he isn't going to kill the guard himself, you ever notice that about him?"

"Yeah, I think that's why he wants me over there. He always asks us to do it, but why?"

"I don't know, I've never asked. But maybe you can stretch it out that way. Try to play dumb for a bit. That will give me a chance to think of something else."

 _Truth is I have no idea what to do._

"Okay, I'll try."

Chica looked nervous but determined as she headed off towards Freddy. I looked over towards the guard who was looking over to me as well. I quickly looked away, the image of that twisted face still fresh in my mind.

 _Who was that?_

 **Chica's POV**

"S-so you pull on this?"

"No Chica that-"

The mask snapped shut on the inside as I pulled on a small lever.

"activates the locks." Freddy let out a sigh as he continued to try and open the suit.

We had been at this for about ten minutes. I had managed to keep shutting the mask and even once on the suit. Freddy had opened it by accident but after he handed it to me to open I shut it by forcin' it closed. But I was eating away at his patience. I wasn't sure how long I could keep it up without him noticin'.

I glanced over at Bonnie who was watchin' us, his look concentrated probably tryin' to think of somethin'.

"Chica. I think we're just going to have to force it on him."

"W-what? But Freddy, isn't that a bit to brutal?"

"No."

Freddy handed me the mask before headin' over towards the guard. He grabbed the unconscious boy before squeezin' his side, the guard gruntin' in pain as he awoke.

I looked away, his voice filled with pain.

"Alright Chica, I'll hold him down, you put the mask on him."

"Freddy I don't thi-"

"Hurry, we don't have much time."

I looked down at the guard in front of me. Tears hit the ground by his feet but I couldn't see him cryin' due to his head hangin' down. A reasonable reaction, a mixture of pain and fear. Freddy was holdin' him down by his arms, forcin' him to stand. My wings were shakin'. I had suited many guards before, but this seemed excessive.

 _Yes the guards are bad, well from what Freddy has said but still...This is cruel. I can't do it._

"I can't do it."

"What?"

"Freddy, I can't do this. It's too much."

"Chica this isn't time to-"

"No I won't do it!"

I pushed the mask into Freddy's chest causin' him to drop the guard. I quickly caught the boy holdin' him close to me, almost defensively.

"Sorry."

I wasn't sure if I was apologizin' to Freddy or the guard but I felt the need to.

"Chica I-"

"I won't do it Freddy. You'll have to do this yourself."

Freddy looked stunned as he looked between the head in his paws and then to the guard, his paws also shakin'.

 _Why is he nervous?_

Freddy looked at the time grittin' his teeth.

 _Five minutes. Too much time_

"Alright. Hold him still."

 _Oh no, I thought he was going to refuse like he usually did._

I unconsciously pulled the guard closer to me as Freddy approached us.

"Freddy wait!"

"What now!"

Freddy stood up straight lookin' over towards Bonnie who approached us. He got in between Freddy and I tryin' to shield us.

"I uh, well, we don't have enough time left."

"Yes we do."

"But we won't be able to pick up the mess in time. The evidence, that is. S-shouldn't we wait until tomorrow to do this?"

Freddy ran a paw across his face tryin' to contain the anger he was startin' to show, "You're right, I'm not thinking straight. W-we'll get caught." Freddy gripped his head as he backed up into the stage, "No we can't right now, be patient."

Bonnie and I looked at each other concerned.

"Freddy?"

Freddy seemed to snap out of it as he looked at us before lookin' down at the guard.

"Since we can't finish the guard tonight we'll let him go for now. Let's get back into position."

Freddy walked back onto the stage, Bonnie following right behind. I scanned the guard worried for him. I gently sat him down proppin' him against the bottom of the stage. I leaned in quickly whisperin'.

"I'm sorry."

I pulled away and noticed the guard lookin' up at me, a small smile on his face. It made me feel good, like I had done somethin' right. I had never felt this before, even after gettin' rid of evil guards.

I left the boy and quickly hurried onto the stage, the chimes ringin' down the halls.

 **Mike's POV**

Somehow, I had actually managed to survive the night. If it hadn't been for Chica's assistance though, I was surely dead. The problem now was, I couldn't move. My body felt heavy and my vision had been a mess all night. Everything had blurred into a mass and the voices sounded muffled.

I forced my legs to move pulling them to my chest but just as I managed to get a foot off the ground I found my face flat against the cold tile. I began to black out once more but just before I did I could see a pair of yellow feet making their way towards me.


	9. Chapter 8 Resting

**Mike's POV**

" _It's all your fault, all your damn fault!"_

" _Stop yelling at him!"_

" _Shut up! Why don't we see how you like it!"_

 _The bottle swung down with force, its cold liquid flying out the opening as it came down hard._

My head felt cold as something wet pressed against it. I knew my eyes were now open, but where ever I was, was too dark for me to see. A soft hand pressed against my face feeling around it for a moment.

"Mom?"

I could barely make out the outline of the person in from of me. The seemed to momentarily stop before walking off, bright lights suddenly filling my eyes. I covered them in irritation now feeling the cold rag on my forehead.

"Well, I guess that's better than what my own kids call me."

Once my eyes adjusted I looked to the side to see Alan standing by the door, his hand on the light switch.

I glanced around the area noticing we were in his office.

"How did I get here?"

"Carried you, then dragged you. You got pretty heavy on the stairs."

Alan sat by me in a small futon like couch. I figured for a guy that worked here all day this was a reasonable item to have. He puffed out a ball of smoke from the cigarette he held.

I tried to sit up but he pushed me back down.

"Stay down kid, your in no shape to be moving so much. Don't want you bleeding out on my floors."

I laid my head back onto the couch and stared up into the ceiling trying to figure out what happened.

"I found you in the security office passed out, figured I'd take you with me to the office while I set up for the day."

 _How did I get into the security office?_

"I called your emergency contact to come get you by the way. Your not gonna be working like that today or the next day it seems."

"But the contract say-"

"That you have to work a full week before consideration of quitting, not a consecutive week."

"Oh...Wait, my emergency contact?"

"Yeah, you put your sister down didn't you? I figured you need someone to pick you up and she was the only one you had on the list."

I let out a groan, "Did you tell her I was hurt?"

"Something like that, she sounded worried and said she'd be here in an hour, which was about fifty minute ago." Alan got up and turned on his computer before sitting in his chair facing me, "So, I found Foxy. I'm telling you kid, your racking up a pretty big debt here. Starting to wonder if hiring you was a mistake."

Alan turned his chair to the side clicking on the keyboard a few times. I stayed silent for a while trying to find an excuse but I couldn't, so instead I offered a solution.

"I can fix him."

"Stop pulling my leg. Those things aren't exactly easy to fix."

"I can. Just let me take him home with me. I'll supply any missing parts."

Alan took another drag before sighing it out, "Alright. I'll give you till you come back, however long that is. Although, I figured they would have killed you by now, guess I was wrong." Alan looked at me from the side of his eye.

I stared at him as his words hit me, "So...you know?"

"Kid, I've been here for only a few years but I spend almost every hour of the day here, why don't you take a guess?"

"If you've know, why do you keep hiring guards? It's obvious that they have some kind of grudge against us."

"Company policy."

"Policy?"

"Yeah. It's a thing the higher ups have always implemented, guards, even when the restaurant first opened as far as I know. It just stuck, so every time I have to hire some poor fool to fill the role."

"How can you keep hiring people knowing your sending them to die."

"I just do. After a few years, you just learn to ignore it. Most times they clean up the mess, other times I do."

"But why do they do it?"

"I don't know. I try to keep minimal contact with them and I haven't really read up on the company history and all. It's under tight wraps."

 _What does that mean?_

"You've seen them move around?"

"Only a few times when I would come in early, but just at a passing glance from outside the restaurant. But there was this one time. I had stayed behind in the restaurant to do some paperwork when I first became manager. No one had told me anything when I took the position so clueless me stayed behind. It was around 3 o'clock when out of nowhere I heard some noise coming from the halls. Next thing I know the bear was blocking the doorway. Had to say I was scared stiff. He obviously didn't kill me though, just stared for a while, like he was looking for something, then he just went back to the stage."

 _The guard uniform._

"So, it really is just the guards."

"My guess so far. Anyways, no point in trying to rationalize it now. Look, just get some rest, finish the week up if you can and just quit. I'll find the next sucker to walk through the doors to hire."

I wanted to talk more but in that moment the man's phone rang. He took it from his pocket and put it back after a few clicks on it.

"Alright kid your ride's here. I'll help you out."

Alan slid his hand under my arm and led me out the room.

"Is it weird to say your hands are ridiculously soft for a forty something year old?"

"I like to moisturize."

Alan led me out to the front of the restaurant and sure enough I could see my sister peering through the door, her eyes landing on mine and a deadly aura emanating through.

"Did it get suddenly hotter in here?"

 **Golden Freddy's POV**

It was dark in the room but I could clearly make out the picture in the wallet I held in my paws, my eyes lighting the small surface.

"Mike Schmidt." I read the written name printed on the small card.

My fingers made a small circle around the picture as I stared at it, guilt filling me. I had taken the guard's wallet on accident after pulling it out his pocket to check for his name. The guard had been eerily still but once I was close enough I could make out his breathing. I was a bit worried moving him at first but I managed to get him into his office, the boy sleeping against his desk.

It was strange. I hadn't taken a good look at his face until then, and the moment I did, I felt a strong desire to protect him, more than I already wanted to. Like we had met before.

 _It's him,_ was what I heard in my head the moment I saw the guard. I asked him what he meant, but the shy voice never answered back. Instead I was silently urged to help. I almost didn't want the guard to leave the restaurant, but I knew he needed medical assistance, and the colorful band-aids in the supply closet wouldn't cover it.

Once I made sure he was spot by the manager I hid back in my own little sanctuary. I felt horrible inside. Again, all I had done was watch. Watch as Freddy took my close friend, and watched as he almost killed the guard using Spring. I wanted to get closer, but terror struck me from inside, he wouldn't let me get close. Ever since the guard showed up he's been uneasy, probably due to Freddy's disturbing actions but I couldn't be sure.

 _ **I'm sorry.**_

That was all he ever said to me. I could never get him to talk, fear always stopping him. Stopping me from helping.

And then there was Foxy. After everything had settled I went to check on him first at his Cove. I felt sick inside and I could only stare at him for a few seconds before leaving him there. Because of me Foxy was now gone and I never did anything to stop this from happening. All I could do was hide.

I was angry at myself. I knew I couldn't just sit like this anymore hoping Freddy would stop but he had Spring held over my head. He hid him somewhere and I couldn't find him.

"What am I supposed to do?"

I put the wallet inside my suit, hoping that this would be an excuse to get closer to the guard.

 _Maybe he can help me._

I wanted to show myself to him, show the guard he had someone who wanted to help. The question was would he accept my help. Some big part of me, while not really necessary to show myself, really wanted to. I wanted to talk to him, I wanted a friend. I wanted specifically him to be my friend.

What little I've seen of him, reminds me of my golden partner. And that only made me want to meet him more. To protect him.

Then, a horrible thought crossed my mind, one I was afraid to keep dwelling on.

 _What if the guard had been put in Spring? What would have happened?_

 **Mike's POV**

I flopped down on my bed, my hand unconsciously scratching at the bandage around my waist.

"Stop that, the doctor said not to touch it."

"Ow!"

I pulled my hand away from the wrapping as another hand swatted the back of mine. My sister Alex glared down at me before placing the bag of medical supplies next to my bed.

"I'll go get you some water so you can start taking these pills."

Alex left the room before returning with a glass of water handing the medication to me. I hated big pills, my gag reflex weak but Alex's watchful eyes weren't going to allow me to miss any. I watched through the bottom of the glass as Alex walked up to me, taking the glass before I finished.

"Hey what's the big idea?"

"Spill it mister, you avoided telling me at the doctor's but now your dealing with me. So, what happened."

"I fell."

"You little lying brat."

"Witch."

My cheeks stretched to almost comical lengths as my sister pinched my cheeks pulling them apart.

"You bet I am! Now watch your mouth I am your older sister! Respect!"

"O-Ow! Welt oo!"

My sister released her fingers before pushing me back onto my bed, a pillow landing on my face.

"Are you going to tell me now?"

I nodded my head before Alex pulled my pillow off, her face now more worried than angered.

"Mike your injuries are serious, what happened? I know your clumsy but this is too much."

"It's kind of complicated."

"Complicated? Your ribs were broken in two places and it stabbed through your skin, not to mention the infection that was building in your arm You would have needed to fall down a couple flights of stairs for that."

"Okay then that happened. I'm really tired sis, can we talk about this later?"

My sister let out a sigh before taking the side next to me, her hand clinging onto my arm, "Fine. But you better tell me later, I'm not dropping this."

I smiled and nodded before grabbing my sister's hand, "Yeah, I know."

"At least tell me what that box of parts is for."

"Oh, that's a little side project."

"Project huh? Well your not working on that while your resting you hear me?"

"Okay- Ow!"

"I mean it!"

I rubbed my arm where my sister had punched me aiming for the sore spot on purpose.

Alex and I had always been close and while she was the oldest she might as well have been my twin. She always seemed to know what I was thinking, thus my nickname for her. Even though she had no obligations to keep watching over me after leaving our parents house she always kept a close watch on my life. It was annoying at points but I always welcomed it.

At this particular situation though I would rather her be involved the least possible she could be.

I jumped a bit at the sensation of vibrating on the bed. Alex pulled her phone from her pocket before answering it. It was her job. She was very busy these days, working at a local law firm, something our parents wanted very much from her.

"Well Mike, adulting calls. There's this divorcing couple and my client is asking for more than half their shared property, fun." Alex sat up before pulling me up into a sitting position, "Try not to die while I'm gone okay? I'll call in and check on you so you better pick up mister."

Alex leaned in and kissed her fist before gently hitting my check.

"See you later bro." Alex began leaving the room before she stopped and looked over to me, "Oh, I left the parts in the living room. Remember, rest first."

I nodded, waving her off. Once the front door clicked closed I flopped back onto the bed running a hand across my face.

"Now what?"

I wanted to rest but my need to build was itching me to get up. I wanted to get to work on Foxy as soon as possible, curious to see what would happen.

 _How is Foxy going to react? But what if I can't get him working? Oh, Bunny won't like that._

I pulled myself fully onto the bed crawling over to the window, yanking the blind down but I stopped halfway, my eyes staring out into the yard. For a moment I could have sworn I saw someone there but it was dark out. I gave a nervous laugh and pulled the rest of the blinds down figuring it was a neighbor walking by. I pushed the little fear I felt aside. All that time spent in the pizzeria was starting to make me see things.

 **Bonnie's POV**

I peered out the curtain, a frown on my face. I had spent half the day very distracted. The wimp was on my mind today. I had yet to spot him and I was questioning if he was going to show up for his day shift at all.

 _Where are you?_

"Bonnie."

I saw a wall of yellow in front of my face, Chica's wing.

"Hey, I said are you okay? You seem very distracted."

I pulled away from the curtain and looked down at the yellow chicken, "Yeah, just trying to see where wimpy is."

"Wim- oh you mean the guard? You gave him a nickname?"

I watched as the corner of Chica's beak tugged up into an amused smile.

"N-no! It's just he's so annoying, and weak, and all around just a nuisance. I'm just making sure he won't ditch tonight is all. He promised he'd be here so I can stuff him."

"Uhu, well he was pretty hurt. He might not come in tonight."

"I don't care. I told him to be here tonight with a fixed Foxy. If he's not, well you already know. I bet the wimp decided to run away and never come back. He's lucky we don't leave this restaurant."

"Well, I passed by the Cove earlier today, and Foxy's parts were missing. Maybe he took them with him."

"Or maybe the workers scrapped him."

Chica frowned at my lack of optimism. The truth was I really wanted Foxy back, and it was making me anxious not to know what happened to him despite our constant bickering. I couldn't trust what the guard had said, not like Chica. She had to much faith in such random strangers.

"You can't trust him Chica. Remember, he's the enemy."

"He's right Chica."

I jumped at the touch of my shoulder. Freddy had been the last one to come onto the stage catching the last bit of our conversation.

"The guard will return. If not tonight, then later on. He's obligated to. So until then we have to be ready for him. He might come back much healthier and that will be an issue for us."

I nodded in agreement but Chica looked uncomfortable. After she had gone to stall Freddy she came back a bit different, never telling me what they said between them. But whatever was said, seemed to distance her from us, at least our way of thinking. She even refused to sit and plan with us this morning after our first show.

Freddy walked off leaving us once more as he attended to cleaning his mic. Chica rubbed her wings nervously before looking over to me.

"Hey Bonnie...thanks for helping last night, with the guard that is. Maybe when he comes back we coul-"

"I already told you Chica, when he comes back, I don't care if he's fixed Foxy or not. I'm going to kill him."

"If that's what you're determined to do."

"Are you going to help me?"

Chica looked conflicted for a moment before shaking her head slowly, almost as if testing my reaction. I crossed my arms and walked off feeling a bit hurt that Chica would have rather sided with Foxy. In the end, it didn't matter though. The guard was as good as dead and if he didn't come back, well then good redience to him. At least he wouldn't be able to hurt the kids here anymore and I wouldn't have to look at his stupid face.

 **Freddy's POV**

The last of the workers began leaving now that the work hours were over, the eagerness on their face very obvious. I was also eager. I wanted this all to be over tonight and for things to go back to normal. Although I knew that without Foxy, things would never go back to the way they were before. All I could do now was take care of what he left behind.

"Freddy?"

I looked to my side to see Bonnie awake. We normally tried to rest as soon as the restaurant closed but with my nervous fidgeting I must have woken Bonnie up.

"Sorry for waking you, go back to sleep."

Bonnie gave me a frown before coming closer to my side moving his guitar behind him as he did so, "What's wrong? You look anxious."

"It's nothing, I'm just thinking."

Bonnie cocked his head to the side before stepping closer, this time his arm brushing against mine. It was his way of trying to comfort me. I gave in to his want for attention and leaned a bit on him.

"Bonnie."

The rabbit gave a small hum as he looked up at me.

"Do you think I'm doing the right thing?"

"What do you mean?"

"About everything. I'm doing this for you guys. Do you feel that way?"

"Yes." Bonnie gave a firm answer as he grasped my arm, "Sometimes things have to be done in ways we don't like but I know your doing this because you care."

Bonnie grasped my arm tighter. While he seemed to seemed to be firm in what he said with his voice, his eyes wavered.

"Thanks Bonnie."

I pressed my head against the rabbit rubbing my face against his, him returning the gesture. We stopped, hearing the steps of the last worker in the building. I pulled away from Bonnie and got closer to the curtain.

The manager lingered around a bit as he examined the rooms making sure everything was in order for tomorrow. He occasionally glanced over to us and I could see him through the slit of the curtains. It was a bit odd for him to stick around for too long seeing as how he never felt comfortable around us, knowing our little secret.

The manager seemed to hesitate before entering the Cove. Mr. Wesley stayed there for a moment before exiting the stage and then the building all together. I waited to make sure he didn't return before I left the stage. Bonnie began to follow, his steps echoing behind me but I stopped him pointing him back to his spot.

"Go back Bonnie. I have to take care of something."

"I can help."

"Not with this. I'll take care of it."

"Are you going to check on Foxy?"

I nodded and Bonnie dropped his ears as he went back behind the curtains. I would have let him come to see what became of the fox but there was something else on my agenda that I wasn't ready to share with him yet.

Peeking inside the Cove I saw Foxy's suit, the endoskeleton now gone. I was relieved to know that they had spared his suit, the contents attached to it very precious to me. I closed the curtain behind me and approached the suit, watching as it began to glow. A smile crept onto my face as a small face peeked out from inside the mask.

 **Mike's POV**

Wires and mechanical parts were scattered around my living room. The blueprints in my hands were of little help. I hadn't worked on something this complicated before. It was easy to tell how much thought and preparation was put into these designs. Something beyond what I was taught so far. The set up was kind of familiar though, maybe in a book I had studied.

I took the wrench in my hand and began attaching another section together, trying to get the wire to wrap through the pipe correctly.

 _If Alex finds out about this she will throw a fit._

"If I had know it was going to be this hard, I would have considered another option. I wonder if the original designer is still around."

I looked at the blueprints again and to my luck there was a name, but the signature was unreadable.

"Maybe I can ask Alan later."

I dropped a bolt as the phone on the floor went off. Sure enough it was my sister.

"You better not be working on anything Mike!"

I covered the phone trying not to let my laughter reach her before I composed myself.

"Of course not sis. I'm just resting. You woke me up."

"Open the door, I can see you through your window."

I looked over and saw my sister standing by the window, her eyes staring me down. I hung up the phone before letting her in.

"You really need to stop this habit of leaving your blinds open. Anyone can just look in here you know."

"It's not like I have much here anyways. So why are you here again? It's only been a day, you don't have to come see me so soon."

"No, I do. Now lets clean your bandages, come on."

I rolled my eyes as my sister dragged me back to my room by my arm and into the restroom.

The gauze bounced across the floor, Alex trying to wrap the stretchy material around my arm. She was so paranoid she wanted me to change them everyday.

"Can you at least let me put some shorts on?"

I clinged onto the towel around my waist trying to keep it up as my sister tended to my arm. I barely left the shower before she barged in.

"Just hold still I'm almost done. It's not like I haven't seen down there before. Hehe, remember when we use to share a bathroom."

"Please don't remind me. I don't know how many times i've walked in on you and vice versa."

"Hehe, yeah."

Alex Finished bonding the badges before handing me my pills.

"I'll go make you something to eat. Knowing you your only eating sandwiches."

"It's not like you can cook either."

My sister waved me off as she disappeared out my room. I quickly changed not wanting to leave her in my kitchen alone for to long. I picked up the blueprints and took a seat in the kitchen table studying the papers.

"How do you like um, egg sandwich?"

"Sure."

Alex began her cooking. I cringed as I watched her crack the eggs, a few shells falling into the bowl as she mixed it.

"So, what's that your reading?"

"Oh, its the blueprints to the project I'm working on."

Alex peaked over my shoulder before returning to her eggs, "That looks like one of the robots in that pizzeria you work for."

"That's because it is."

"I thought you said it was a personal project."

"No, I said it was a project, although I guess it's kind of personal."

"Did you break something again?"

I peeked out from behind the paper and saw my sister smirking at me before putting some toast in the toaster.

"Maybe."

"Figured. You know though that restaurant has a lot of legal history. Surprised you chose to work there."

I put the paper down and payed attention to my sister, now more curious, "What do you mean? Have they had issues?"

"Huh, thought you knew. Well get this. The restaurant was sued for deadly wrong doings, whatever the hell that is. Turns out my employers have had many meetings with them, saw some of the documents before when I started as an intern just filing paperwork. The name came up several times."

"Really? Um well do you know anything else about it? Does the bite of 87' sound familiar to you? That was mentioned to me briefly when I started working."

"Not really, Mom and Dad never took us much there either as kids."

"What are you talking about? Yes they did."

I found it strange my sister would say that when I had pretty clear memories of the place. Hell even Foxy remembered me. Alex turned around with a confused look before it went blank.

"Yeah, I guess they did. Must have forgot. Speaking of mom and Dad, have you told them about your new job yet? I'm sure they were curious to see what you found."

Alex turned back and went to the fridge pulling out some orange juice she had gotten for me.

"No not yet. Haven't gotten the chance. I'll tell them later. Um well if it's not too much to ask, would it be possible for you to get your hands on them, the files that is?"

"If you're asking me to bring them to you I can't. If I get caught there could be trouble. Besides why do you want their legal history? Your just the lowly nightguard."

I made a face before rolling up the papers in my hands as my sister approached me with the glass of orange juice.

"Hey, respect the pizza badge. And I was just curious was all. Just wanted to know more about the place I'm working for."

"Such a dedicated worker, maybe try not breaking the company property next time and I might believe you. Why don't you try the internet first? You might find something there than risking my job."

"Fine. Your no fun."

"No, I'm an adult now and I can't go risking things to fill your curiosity."

"Not even for your baby brother?" I batted my eyelashes at Alex.

A mischievous smile made its way onto her lips before her nose scrunched up.

"Is something burning?"

We both looked over to the toaster to see smoke rising from it, the bread forgotten during our conversation.


	10. Chapter 9 To Fix a Pirate

**Mike's POV**

The computer's screen went black from the lack of use. I leaned over and shook the mouse pad before the screen went back onto its current page. My attention was halved between the laptop and the tools in my hands.

I was close now. The few wires I had left to connect where bothersome preventing me from finishing but I kept going, the ends of the wires stinging my fingers. The endoskeleton looked like its blueprints although I ended up using all my sick days off to get it that way. I don't know how many times I had to undo it and start over. I ended up going through all my tools even breaking a wrench from pulling on such a corroded bolt. I was going to need a new set soon.

I returned my attention to the screen and scrolled down the page searching for anything that caught my eye. So far the internet only provided me with certain information that seemed normal problems for any restaurant chain.

I began with their history. The place had gone through some changes in management, re branded into the identity they are today. There were some incidents, even a kid and a worker being hospitalized for both mechanical failures by the animatronics. I assumed one of these was the bite of 87' the article mentioning the years. It didn't elaborate too much on details but this did cause closures of some of their locations.

Nothing really related to what I wanted. I typed in another arrangement of words such as death and pizza, something else came up. I clicked on an article about missing children. The article wasn't exactly about the pizzeria but it did mention it briefly in a paragraph. The kids' last known location.

The page contained pictures of the missing children ranging from the ages five to eleven. It speculated they were kidnapped from the pizzeria but that after some time the pizzeria was allowed to reopen its doors once more not too long after its investigation. The kids haven't been seen since.

Those poor kids...wait. Is this why Freddy and the others are trying to kill me? Did a night guard have something to do with their disappearances?

Another article was linked to the one I was on which lead to a page stating that some some worker had been arrested in suspicion of the disappearances of the kids. A guard.

If someone was arrested for it but the kids haven't shown up, what happened to them? Do the animatronics know?

I furthered my search but the rest of the articles were the same stories either about the missing kids or the mechanical failures.

They seem to be pretty spotless on any actual accident reports, besides the bites. The missing kids though, I wonder if they are what's causing the animatronics to act this way. Was their disappearance the cause of their behavior...no. What if they never left the restaurant? What if they are the reason they act this way.

I shook my head of the frightening thought.

I did want to know what was possessing them to act so so lifelike but the idea of it being these kids...it's just so wrong to even think about it that way.

I focused back on Foxy not wanting to follow that train of thought any longer. The last wire was finally connected before I stepped back. It wasn't new per say, having only replaced the bolts and a few failing wires from the store but it did look better than before.

"Alright, let's see if this works."

I flipped the switch before stepping back. It took a moment but the endoskeleton finally moved, its hand lifting from the ground.

"Y-yar! Ahoy M-Mateys! Y-Yer C-Captain Foxy be r-ready to s-set sail!"

I frowned. The robot was working but it didn't sound like Foxy, at least not the sentient part of him.

"Foxy?"

"Y-Yes Kiddie! I be F-F-F-oxy!"

What am I missing? I put all the pieces in the right place.

"Maybe I left something out?"

I turned around looking for any loose pieces.

"T-Time to walk t-the plank y-ye scallyw-wag!"

"Oof!"

I hit the ground, a metallic hand hitting me in the back of the head. I could see Foxy's shadow approaching and I quickly rolled out the way, the robotic foot stepping where I was previously laying.

"T-Time to walk like a p-pirate!"

"Oh god."

I quickly backed away from the approaching robot as the endo began running through my house knocking over a few items as they hit the ground. I panicked knowing my neighbors were surly hearing all the noise. The wrench in my hand left me before smacking against the endo's head. I watched the robot hit the ground, twitching and spazzing.

"Y-Ye be m-misbehaving l-lad! T-time for a t-time o-out!"

"That's not creepy."

I quickly ran over to it and switched the robotic skeleton off, its body finally going still.

"Great and here I though I finally got it. I'm sure Alan gave me everything. Well, except for his suit."

Maybe, it's the suit itself that gives them life? Like some Frosty the Snowman magic?

I took a seat next to the endo unsure of what to do now. I knew I could get it to properly work to its factory settings once the kinks were worked out but the question was what after that?

I jumped hearing the door being banged on. I peeked out the peephole and saw a familiar chubby face.

The moment I unlocked the door it came swinging in almost hitting me. The unwelcome guest walked in taking a look around my living room before finally looking at me, a kind of disgusted look coming onto her face.

"Child this place is a mess, your a mess."

My landlord glared down at me as I took a look to the mirror on the wall. Sure enough I had grease stains on my face.

"Um, Mrs. Dawson, what brings you here?"

"Your rent child, it's behind again."

"Is it? Oh well I can get that for you."

"It's $850."

"Next week."

"Child, next week your going to have your bags in the street!"

I flinched at her authoritative tone. This was another problem I had completely forgotten about. I had been slacking in my bills and I didn't want to ask my sister for another hand out despite her willingness to do so.

I might need to find another job since schools out right now.

"Mrs. Dawson, I promise I'll get you the money, I just need some time. I started a new job but-"

"One week from now. And that's your last warning. Now get this place cleaned up, I don't want my apartments smelling of oil or staining the floors."

"Of course Ma'm."

I watched the lady walk off as she slammed my door, the walls shaking. I wiped my forehead unsure of what to do.

"Maybe I can live with someone and share the rent."

I let out a frustrated sigh and gathered up the robotic skeleton before making my way to my room. It was now Sunday and I was debating going back to work tomorrow with Foxy unfixed. I knew Bonnie would be very unhappy with me being a no show but I couldn't stay away forever.

I rubbed my side. I wasn't completely healed but I was well enough to move quickly if I needed to. I just couldn't push it.

"Guess I have no choice."

I got up and gathered all of the broken tools before heading out with the rest of the trash. The sun was going down giving the sky a nice orange glow. I walked the path down to the shared trash bin, struggling a bit down the stairs. I watched a few of my neighbors come and go, me waving to a few of them before I finally reached the trash bin tossing in the bag with my beloved tools.

"Oh well, I guess I get an excuse to buy some new ones."

I closed the lid and turned back heading back inside my own part of the shared property.

 **Bonnie's POV**

Monday rolled around and I wasn't surprised that the guard had not kept his word. Not because I wanted to kill him, and while I did want that, I mostly knew Foxy wasn't coming back. Chica hadn't talked about it these past few days but I could still tell she believed the guard might return saying that he was just taking a break. As for Freddy, well he didn't doubt on the guards return either but the wait was bothering him. Instead he kept himself busy with Foxy's suit but he wasn't ready to share with me what he was doing with it, scolding me when I tried to follow.

I felt a heavy weight on my neck as tiny hands gripped onto my fur from behind. The worker pulled the kids off my neck and placed them on the ground, only to have them jump back on me again. I flashed the kids a wide smile and glanced over at the curtains to Pirate Cove. No noise. No Foxy. No kids. That was until a little girl walked up the purple curtains only to be stopped by the worker who stood there.

"Sorry, kid. No Foxy today. He left on a big adventure and he won't be back for a while."

The girl stood there staring up at him, not really understanding.

I scooted the group of kids gently to the side and walked up to the toddler, "Abby?"

The little girl looked up at me, not really reacting, "It's me, Bonnie!"

I smiled and leaned down to scoop her up in my arms but she pushed them away, "No. You're not Bonnie!"

The worker standing to our side leaned down next to me, "Yes he is, hon. This is Bonnie."

The girl started crying and pointing at the Cove. It clicked.

I ran off to the backstage room and came back with an eye patch on my right eye, and I balled my right paw, trying to make a claw as I smiled at her, "AARGH!"

The toddler stopped crying, snot running down her nose and quickly laughed, hugging me, "Bonnie!"

Looks like she wanted you all along, Foxy.

I spent a good part of our first floor hours with this child. Which was the envy to other kids. It didn't take long though for her mother to show up, disappearing with her from the restaurant. I waved the small girl off and watched as someone held the door for her, a box covering their face. I watched the clumsy person make their way in before they were greeted by the host who let him in.

The box wasn't a gift because it lacked the nice wrapping paper. The person bumped into several things trying to get around. I watched as he was approached by the manager. I would have kept watching but I felt a tug on my arm as an employee began leading me back onto the stage.

 **Mike's POV**

"Thanks."

I gave a nervous chuckle as I set the box of parts on the Cove stage. Alan helped me carry it onto it.

"No problem. Anyways kid, so is that Foxy? Doesn't look promising."

"Oh it works I just uh need to bang out a few kinks. I also need the suit."

"I put that thing in here. Try to get it done before your shift tonight."

"Sure. Oh, by the way, I uh had a few questions I was kind of curious about."

"Shot."

"Well it's about this article I saw online. About the disappearance of some kids here. Was there any truth to it? Did something like that really happen? Also what specifically was the bite of 87' the phone machine mentioned?"

"Nope and nope."

"Huh?"

"I'm not at liberty to discuss that kid. I wasn't told much either and I'm sure for certain reasons. So if you don't want any trouble just do your job and then leave. Or stay, whatever you prefer. But keep your nose out of this stuff, trust me. Looking into things is a sure way of getting into trouble here."

Alan left me to finish up and with only more curiosity. I knew I wouldn't get answers the simple way. My only hope was to fix Foxy up and maybe he could answer me. I wasted no time in putting Foxy back, this time just a few minor adjustments. Occasionally I would stop to take a break and peek out the stage. I wasn't surprised to find Bunny staring over to the Cove trying to catch a glimpse. I figured he hadn't yet figured out it was me.

I stepped back from the bot and admired my work. Everything looked in order and I let out a yawn, finally looking back at my watch. It was already eleven. I had managed to spend all day working on this thing never noticing the time.

"Hey kid." I looked over to see Alan standing by the door, keys ready to go, "Looks good so far. Make sure to place him where he goes and who knows, he might be back to work soon."

I nodded and watched him walk off.

All that was left was the suit. I placed down the wrench and headed for the back of his stage, the suit tucked away behind the boat. The light hadn't gone off yet so I hurried my step. The suit however looked just as bad as when I had last seen it. I needed to give this a touch up to but I knew nothing about fabrics.

I brushed my fingers against the fur only to see a blue light glow from its eyes. I backed away and stumbled on a few props. The light slightly flickered.

"W-who's there?"

I watched the light slightly move, dimming as I got closer and I was sure I could hear small sobs.

Was that Foxy?

"F-Foxy?"

The sobs stopped and I picked up on in coming footsteps. I peeked out the curtains to see Freddy coming my way. I panicked and tried hiding the endoskeleton under some sheets laying nearby before I hid myself inside the prop ship. I held my breath as I watched Freddy walk inside.

Why is he up so early?

Freddy closed the curtains behind him as he let out a sigh before turning over and headed for Foxy's suit.

"Hey there Sweetie, are you going to come out now?"

I lifted an eyebrow in confusion as to why Freddy was talking to the suit that way. He didn't get a response and let out a sigh as he took a seat across from the suit burying his face in his paws.

"Yes, we have to help, it's not their fault. They're like you."

Freddy apparently was now talking to himself.

"No, be nice."

The bear's voice which I usually heard filled with hostility and hatred was now calm and almost caring, full of patience as he addressed to no one in particular.

"No, he's gone, so I have to watch over them, just like I watch over you"

You? Was he still talking to Foxy's suit?

My phone let out an 8-bit jiggle. I forgot to turn the sound off and I quickly pressed the silencer on the phone, hanging up on the incoming call, my sister.

I looked back out to see Freddy staring in my direction. I was caught now. My chest began to tighten as Freddy glared menacingly towards the ship. I prepared to run when suddenly another voice called, Bonnie.

"Hey Freddy, you in there?"

Freddy looked away and walked over to the edge of the stage, "Yes Bonnie, I'll be right there."

The bear returned and without wasting another second he lifted the boat off the stage but frowned when he noticed nothing there. Thankfully the distraction was enough for me to crawl out and hide behind Foxy's suit. Freddy let out a hmm as he placed the suit back and thankfully left right after. I let myself relax, sliding against the floor as I stared up into the ceiling.

This is bad. The moment he spots me I'm surely dead.

My eyes went up to the suit as I turned around now curious by what I saw. There was something inside the suit and Freddy was talking to it.

Is it...the kids?

I got up and walked around the suit keeping my eye on it. Nothing happened this time and figured I or Freddy, or even both of us might be crazy.

I walked over to where I had placed the endo and went to pull the covers off but instead I tripped over the sheets as they wrapped around my leg sending me flying out the stage. I heard a gasp and I knew I had been spotted.

"Chica, are you okay?"

"Uh yes Freddy, I'm okay. Don't worry I just dropped somethin'."

Chica stood in front of me shielding me from being seen by the others. She waved them off and once she was sure they were out of sight the chicken looked down at me.

"Night guard. You came back."

"U-ugh yeah. Sorry I to-"

"Quickly you need to get out of sight."

Chica picked me up before dropping me back onto the Cove stepping inside with me. I still felt uncomfortable around them even if Chica was sparing me, for now.

"Did you do it?"

"Huh?"

"Foxy? Did you fix him?"

I looked over to where I had placed his endoskeleton and slightly removed the rest of the sheets letting Chica peek. She let out a smile kneeling next to it.

"Does he work?"

"Yeah, I just need to do a few more things"

"Well for now you need to hide. If Freddy finds you your in trouble. He's been plannin' on gettin' you once you step into the restaurant and don't even let me tell you about Bonnie's plans for you. You should stay in the storage area till your shift starts. Then come back to the office. Come with me."

Chica peeked out before motioning me and leading me out the stage and into the halls. The yellow chick kept a watch out until we entered the storage room.

"Alright, you should be safe till then. Just stay quiet."

"Thank you Chica. I really appreciate this."

"Look, I'm not really sure about what I'm doin' but I'm just makin' sure Foxy will be okay. I can't guarantee anything yet."

I nodded my head and watched Chica leave. At least I knew for now that I was spared. I clicked my light on and looked around the room. The flashlight only illuminated so much and the shadows it cast almost seemed like people behind all these boxes. I walked around a small path and took a seat on a few boxes trying to give myself some thinking time to wrap my head around what had occurred.

Something seriously strange is going on in this place. The question is how far do I want to get involved in all this. All I want to do is survive the remainder of my contracted week and get the hell out. None of this is my business like everyone says, so I can leave with a clear conscious, can't I?

Although I wished I could be that selfish, I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep well at night knowing I was leaving this position for Alan to just hire some other poor loser onto the shift.

But what can I do? I can't ask them to stop, Freddy would snap my neck if I came near him. Maybe I could try to get them to see we guards are all not that bad. Yeah, that's a reasonable goal. And if I don't, well...at least I tried right?

My body jolted as I dropped the light I had been tossing back and forth in my hands. It rolled away from me so I stood up and followed it till it stopped on its own, the light shining down the room. I bent down to pick it up but at that moment I saw something move past the light. I quickly grabbed it and backed up shining the light into the room but nothing was there.

Must have been the shadows.

I squinted my eyes and once again noticed a small figure, like the one I had seen once by Foxy's stage. It was too dark to make out any features but I watched as it slowly disappeared further into the storage room. I stood there quietly unsure of what to do, occasionally looking behind me.

Do I follow or wait?

I looked at my watch and let out a sigh.

I guess I have enough time to check this out, technically it is my job to.

I entered a hall and for some reason it felt as if the hall was becoming narrower. It reeked of decay, obvious that they didn't bother to come and clean this area often, if at all. I soon hit a dead end, the hall splitting off into different paths. But right smack in the middle was the blue glowing figure. As I got closer its height only came to about my waist.

Again I heard sobbing. The figure crouched down into a small ball as they began crying.

"Are you lost?"

I cautiously stepped closer until I reached the end of the hall, a few feet from the figure. I flashed my light on it causing the crying to stop. I crouched down to their height as I watched the figure slowly turn its head.

"Are you here alone?"

This looks like a ch-

The head whipped around, white eyes startling me. I shot up and backed up turning around to run. That was the plan anyways. Instead my face pressed into soft material, the smell coming from it something familiar to a room being sealed for long periods at a time, rarely aired.

"I told you not to leave me like that."

My shoulders where grabbed and pulled back. I couldn't see without my light but the silhouette the figure gave off was horrifying. My stomach dropped and my heart began racing as I pushed away from the familiar figure and began running down the hall.

"Wait!"

I rushed down the hall blindly. At least in the diner the windows allowed some kind of light but I was completely lost in the dark, my hands in front of me the entire time. They stopped me before I rammed my face into a wall, no, a door. I searched the wood in front of me, a few splinters digging into my fingers as I tried finding the door knob. My fingers wrapped around the knob and I roughly twisted it pushing the door in as I ran past it. I could hear rushed steps behind me as I struggled to not trip, almost impossible as every few feet my own feet hit something, a pipe I believe. I could smell a strange odor. This room had machines in it and it was extremely warm, the boiler perhaps.

"Slow down! You'll get hur-"

A loud clang rang across the room and a thud followed caused by the impact of my body against the floor. My head had hit against something hard and everything just seemed to stop for a moment as I laid there. All I could her was the sound of the pipes above me and my shallow breathing. The footsteps finally reached me as they stopped close to my head.

He found me.

I flinched at the touch of furry paws as they picked me up, my body tossed over his shoulder like a rag doll. I didn't fight it knowing I could have a limb torn off if I did. We began heading somewhere, the body under me weaving and ducking before we stopped. The sound of another door opened, an even fouler odor filling my nostrils. I gave out a cough as we entered the room, the door closing behind us.

I was shifted from the warm shoulder onto the hard floor. The paw behind my head carefully let my head rest against the brick wall behind me. The figure hovered above for a moment before finally walking off. The throbbing in my head had me fading in and out now adding to my already long list of pain I felt.

The large body moved around the room, its feet echoing in the area. I was unsure where we were but it seemed we were alone.

Is he going to kill me here?

I felt the large paws touch my face and I smacked them off before I began moving away, my feet pushing me as I tried to crawl. I hit against wooded object but this felt hollow, the object tipping over. The steps rushed over again catching whatever I pushed.

"Stop!"

I flinched, covering my head with my arms as I pressed my face against the floor. Everything was still for a moment before I heard a sigh come out.

"I'm not going to hurt you."

I stayed quiet as I took in the voice. It didn't belong to who I thought it was or anyone I knew. I heard the body move as it got closer, the sound of something metallic being placed by me pushed against my arm.

"I promise."

The voice sounded scencier but I was unsure. I stayed in that spot not moving to see if the figure would do something but nothing happened. We must have stayed like this for a while, my eyes forcing to stay open before I finally gave in to the gravity. I wasn't sure how long I had closed them before my brain reminded me of my situation, my eyes jolting open. I finally pulled my arms down feeling for the object next to me.

It was my flashlight. Hesitation filled me as I debated on turning it on to see who had taken me, but staying like this was not an option. The sound of the power button clicking was much louder than usual as the light shined against the brick wall in front of me. I could hear the body close by shift a bit, watching me.

I scanned the room. It was small and a couple of large storage boxes sat propped against the wall from me. All that was left was behind me. My shoes scraped against the dirty floor and I turned on my behind afraid to make a sudden move and get up.

The light hit a pair of yellowish colored feet and slowly made its way up. The more I saw the more I realized it was another animatronic suit. He shielded his face from the light before putting his arm down revealing a similar looking face.

"F-Freddy?"

I wasn't sure if the color was off due to the lighting but the golden bear gave me an unenthusiastic chuckle before nodding.

"You got half of it right. I'm uh, Golden Freddy, but Goldie is just fine for distinguishable purposes." The bear held out his hand to greet me.

I stared at the bear and then his hand before looking back at his face, taking in the uncanny appearance. The look alone was enough to scare me stiff, still trying to process if I wasn't being fooled.

The golden bear shifted a bit under my gaze, clearing his throat as he pulled his hand back when I didn't take it, "Can you lower the light? It's a bit blinding."

"Um, y-yeah."

I lowered the light to his chest my eyes following it, nervous at looking at him head on.

"Um, so...you must be Mike, correct?"

I looked back at the bear, his empty eyes a bit disturbing, "Uh, yeah but how do you know that?"

"Oh, right. I read it off of this."

The bear pulled out something from its mouth before handing it over. My wallet.

"How did you get this?"

I searched through the folded leather, all my things still inside.

"I uh, found it on you."

"You took it?"

"Yes but I was going to give it back. I just forgot. Found it when I found you passed out last time you were here."

I thought back to that night and shivered a bit from the close call, "Wait, were you the one who moved me to the security office?"

"Yeah? Yes, yes it was me. I just didn't want you on the ground. I mean after everything the others have put you through, I just couldn't leave you like that."

"Thanks? Wait...have you been watching me this entire time I was here?"

"Uh, yeah, I guess I have. Well not the entire time, only when I have a chance to sneak out, but yes. I just...wanted to make sure you were alive. You gave me quite a scare."

I wasn't sure how to feel about the animatronics worry for me. It made me feel awkward knowing he had moved and was around me without me even noticing. It made me realize how easily I could have been killed if it hadn't been for sheer luck and a few changes of heart.

The bear in front of me looked around uncomfortable at my silence slightly parting his mouth wanting to ask something. I finally decided on my questions and looked back up at the bear.

"Who are you?"

"Goldie."

"I mean, I know you're an animatronic but I've never seen you before. Have you always been hiding out back here?"

The bear nodded slowly, "Yeah. I'm just and older model. I've been out of commission for a while."

"Oh."

We grew silent again. I wasn't sure what to do or say. I hadn't imagined there was more of them. I wondered if he belonged to the previous restaurants before this one.

"Are you alone back here?"

"Yeah. It's just me." The bear looked saddened by this as he spoke.

"Well I'm here, I guess."

The animatronic gave a small smile before he fiddled with his hands nervously.

"Yeah, I guess you are. Hehe, it's funny really. It's been such a long time since I've had live company."

"Live company?"

He caught on to my paling demeanor and quickly held up his hands, "N-not like that or anything. I just mean, human contact is all. I've just been put in storage and well, not a lot of visitors down here. Your the first in a while. It's refreshing to see a young face. If you take the uniform off you could pass off as a child."

"What is that suppose to mean?" I took a bit of offense, "I mean I know I'm not as tall but I'm no kid!"

This only made the bear smile more before he scooted closer. In turn I scooted back startled.

"Sorry, its just, well it's nice to be able to talk to someone like you. I was built to interact with children, so it's been a while. Forgive me if I might treat you like one."

I nodded but I wasn't at all comfortable with the idea of being treated like a child by this thing.

"Um, I know this might seem strange but...could I, touch you?"

"Excuse me?"

I pulled my legs closer to myself and the bear gave a sheepish grin.

"It's been sometime since I've been with someone and-"

I felt my face flush unsure of how to take the request.

Is he coming onto me? Do robots even do that?

"I really wanted a human touch for sometime."

"Your not gonna kill me or anything like that, right?"

"No, of course not! I meant a hug was all."

Oh goodness it's only a hug. My mind wandered there for a bit.

"Well..okay. As long as it's nothing strange."

The golden bear beamed as he leaned over me. I flinched at the first touch, his fingers grazing against my cheek but I let myself relax as he only stroked it. It seemed working here got me into the weirdest situations and I wasn't sure on what to do. All I could do was just sit there and allow myself to be pet.

The animatronic's hand then went up to my head taking my hat off and running his fingers through my hair. It felt rather nice but there was no way I was going to voice it. The golden Freddy seemed to be enjoying himself, the hair combing coming to an end as he suddenly pulled me into a tight hug. My nose was filled with the sent of decay again as my face was pressed into his fur.

We stayed like this for a while and I had the feeling he wasn't going to let go anytime soon so I cleared my throat catching the bear's attention before he finally released me.

"Sorry, I got a little carried away there."

I scooted back into my space and gave a nervous laugh trying to make the awkwardness go away. I sat into a more comfortable position and took another look around the room.

"So Goldie, was it? Where are we? I haven't seen this room before."

"It's the boiler room. Well this room is behind it. This place has many hidden areas like this. I guess you could say this is my room."

"What are those boxes over there?"

"Oh, those are storage boxes for us animatronics."

"Why would they put you all the way back here?"

I watched the bear look at the boxes, a frown coming to his face.

"For safety."

I lifted and eyebrow in question, "Safety? From who?"

"From uh, dust and stuff."

"Dust?" I looked around the place and it was blanketed in dust, "Right, well I guess that makes sense?"

He had dodged my question and I wanted to inquire further but the sound of nearing steps caused me to clamp my mouth. Goldie seemed as scared as I was. Without warning he snatched me from the floor and pushed me inside one of the crates sealing the lid behind me.

"H-hey!"

"Shhh! Be quiet!"

I stayed silent hearing the serious tone of Goldie's voice. Soon the sound of the door creaking open caught my attention. Then a chill ran up my spin as a deep voice filled the room.

 **Golden Freddy's POV**

In my hurry to hide the kid and get into my own box I knocked the flashlight from the boy's grasp and onto the ground. I quickly ran over and picked up the light struggling to turn it off. I left Spring's box where I had placed the guard in before I was caught in the middle of the room. Freddy and I locked looks. I couldn't read what his intentions were and I had no idea why he had come back here. I felt the hate stare from him, the light highlighting his feet.

"Where did you get that?"

Freddy kept his eyes on me as I pulled the light close.

"I...took it from the security office. I just, all I wanted was a bit of light."

Freddy questioned me again, "Shouldn't you be inside your box?"

I ignored the jab and made my way over to a corner letting Freddy do whatever he needed so he could leave me be.

"Your as talkative as usual. Well don't mind me. I'll be needing this empty crate since its no longer in use."

I looked over in surprise to see him heading over to Spring's crate. If he moved it he would feel the weight of the kid inside. Ignoring the terror inside me I ran over to the box throwing my arms around it in an embrace.

"No!"

Freddy stepped back and looked at me like I was crazy. I wasn't sure what to do but I knew I needed to say something.

"Please...don't take his box. You already took Spring from me, what more do you want!"

I had my eyes shut, hugging the box just as tight. I sounded so pathetic and part of me truly felt this way. This box was a big part of my life no matter how sad that sounded.

"Your serious? Heh. The effects of you being down here so long have really made you desperate."

"Take my box instead. Please, just leave his."

"Fine." Freddy passed me but I kept my eyes glued to the box in front of me. I could hear Mike's quiet breathing as he struggled to keep silent. His heartbeat I could hear so clearly racing from the fear, I hoped only Freddy wouldn't hear it.

Freddy pulled the box along with him, the sound of the wood scraping along the ground made me shiver. He stopped and looked over to me.

"Don't worry about your rabbit friend, he's alright if that's what you're wondering."

I looked at him once he mentioned Spring.

"Where is he?"

"You don't need to know."

"Then tell me, why do you need the crate?"

"Like I've said, Foxy has been put out of order."

I recalled the image of the fox making my guilt feel greater for abandoning him.

Freddy stood up straight which only made me cower more, "I can't let his suit be scrapped, we both know why, don't we?"

I had almost forgotten in all the others things I was occupied on thinking of. I nodded.

"Where are you taking it?"

"You don't need to know that either."

I felt anger, a bit of courage surging in me as I spoke, "So your just locking them up by themselves? I know it's nothing new to you but to do that to an innocent so-"

"Shut it! You would know all about cruelty wouldn't you?"

I looked away angered but I couldn't dare to voice my feelings any further.

Freddy looked at the crate in his hold before he let out a sigh, "I know what I'm doing, unlike you, I would never harm a child. "

"That wasn't my fault."

Freddy glared at me, approaching me as I backed up into the wall, "Wasn't it? The way I see it, you were the cause of everything. I keep you back here because you know that the children can't stand to look at you. You scare them. Just looking at you makes me sick, makes him sick."

I broke my gaze and stared down at my feet in guilt. Freddy scoffed before walking off again grabbing the box as he exited, his paw resting on the knob.

"Don't think about coming out again. If you don't want the children to suffer more than they have to, stay here. I feel sorry that a child has to suffer because of you. If he wasn't so attached to your suit, I would have tore you apart already."

The door slammed shut leaving me with a pool of guilt inside me. I slid down the wall and hid my face in my arms.

He's right, it's all my fault. I hurt him.

"Goldie? You there?"

Tapping came from inside the crate where I had forgotten the guard for a moment. I quickly stood up pulling the top off. The guard quickly stepped out and sucked in some air before he began to cough.

"Its rank in here!"

I lowered my eyes and looked at my suit. Without sensors I couldn't tell but from the guard's face I must have smelled putrid.

"Sorry. I don't get cleaned down here. There no need too for me."

"What the hell was that all about?"

"Huh?"

"With you and Freddy? Why did you let him talk to you like that? What did he mean by children suffering and getting hurt and that whole thing of them being scared of you?"

I turned away from the guard and looked down at my paws, rubbing them nervously.

"Nothing. It was nothing."

"Oh it was something. Look I know it's not my place to ask but you two don't seem to get along so well. I thought you guys were all hell bent on killing guards. Is it a programming error?"

"No, I'm not like that! I would never hurt anyone on purpose!"

My sudden burst caused the guard to step back. I scared him. That look of fear.

He thinks I'm a monster too.

I sat back down and looked up at the guard trying to make him feel like I wouldn't go after him.

"I'm sorry, it's just...none of us were supposed to be like this. None of us were supposed to be...alive. Much less killers."

"Alive? So...I know by now you guys have intellectual thoughts and stuff but I'm concerned to know how that happened."

I didn't want to answer him. Talking about it always was a depressing thing, even just to think on it. It brought back to many unwanted memories and all I wanted was to forget. But being stuck in this room, all I could do was think about it.

"Your shift will be starting soon. Why don't you rest?"

"Your avoiding my questions."

I stayed silent and the guard gave a defeated sigh, "I give. I'm just the night guard after all. It shouldn't involve me right?"

I nodded without looking at him. The boy just stood there staring at me before he spoke again.

"Wait, Freddy said he was putting Foxy in that box right? His suit. Damn."

"What's wrong?"

I looked up at the guard as he slightly paced.

"Nothing it's just I was trying to fix hi-"

"You fixed Foxy?"

I stood up at the news and approached the guard grasping his shoulders.

"Y-yeah, well almost. I left his endoskeleton under a sheet in his Cove. I wasn't done when I got put back here. If Foxy's suit is packed away I can't finish him."

"O-oh."

I released the guard and he backed up a bit. He was still uncomfortable around me and I couldn't blame him. Mike knew nothing about us. He was just a kid trying to make money and by some bad chance he got mixed up in our problems.

I wanted his help, I really did but I was scared. What if he died too because of me? I needed to keep him safe.

Mike fiddled with the light in his hands and let out a sigh as he swayed back and forth on his feet. I was sure he had questions and if he spent any longer here than he had too, he would find some out eventually. I was just delaying the inevitable, if he even made it that far.

"Goldie."

I looked at the boy again and he tugged on his hat as he debated a bit with himself.

"So...why didn't you try and kill me? Why are the others trying to? I don't understand. Maybe if I knew, I don't know, I could do something about it. At least just until my weeks up. I don't need to know everything but even just a clue will do."

I sighed and walked over to the edge of the room by the door giving in.

"Something bad happened here a long time ago. And well, people, children got hurt. Someone dressed as a night guard, they were hurting children. Freddy didn't like it. I on the other paw knew it was only one person's fault. Understand?"

"Uh, yeano. You lost me a bit. So let me piece it together. Some person dressed as a pizza night guard hurt a bunch of kids and that's why the animatronics roam around trying to stuff me in a suit? Is that about right?"

I nodded and the guard's eyes hardened as he mumbled under his breath, "The article only said they were kidnapped."

"What?"

The guard focused back on me, "I figured on my own as much. But all the important bits are missing. Besides, shouldn't they understand it was only one person? They do realize we're not the same people right?"

"They do."

But the others don't.

"Then?"

"They just think all guards are like that."

"But don't they know that the guy was already caught? Shouldn't that be enough for them?"

"Caught? No...the killer was never caught. Why would you say that?"

"Because there is a whole bunch of articles on it saying the guy who kidnapped the kids was caught. But going on by what your saying, the kids never left the restaurant, did they? You keep calling this guy a killer but the reports only stated it as a kidnapping. What do you guys know that the authorities don't?"

I realized how much the guard had looked into this. Unlike the other ones, he had actually looked into our past. He was only scratching the surface though and I didn't want him to go any further.

"It doesn't matter what we know. We could never tell them. Were just toys. So leave it alone."

"Leave it alone? Are you serious? Do you know how many families are suffering right now because of these missing kids?"

"Of course I know! I was there!"

The guard and I grew silent as tension began to fill the room. He must have picked up on it deciding to change the topic.

"And you? Why are you sparing me?"

I ran a paw against my face as I watched the guard look back up at me, his grip on the light a bit shaky.

"Because...I can't stand to see someone else get hurt because of what I did."

"And what did you do?"

I stayed silent once again and the guard gave an annoyed face before he finally walked off to the other end of the room.

If I told him he could help or he could think I was more of a monster. He already knows more than he should and by the looks of it he isn't taking it very well.

"Mike I-" I looked behind me to see the guard straight his cap heading for the door, "H-hey wait, where are you going?"

"Well you said so yourself. My shift is going to start soon and I need to finish Foxy. I have to find where Freddy put the suit."

The guard began opening the door but I beat him to it slamming it back shut and blocking the boy's way.

"You can't leave."

"What? Why not?"

"You could get caught."

"Well yeah but I can't stay back here for the rest of the night either."

"And why not?"

"Well whether I like it or not I do technically have a job to do. Besides it kind of reeks in here, no offense."

"I would rather you have your nose fall off from the smell than have it ripped off by you know who."

Mike shuddered but it didn't change his mind.

"Look I'm wasting time staying here. I appreciate you helping me out and that your worried and all but I don't know you all that well. Sorry if I don't trust you but I think I'd be better off in the security office."

"No."

"I have to fix Foxy."

"If Freddy catches you-"

"I thought you said you were Foxy's friend."

"I am bu-"

"Friends help each other right?"

I grew quiet and the boy began moving again, his hands gently pressing against me as he tried to push me out the way but I wasn't budging.

"Move."

I ignored the boy's command and instead I grasped his wrists before turning him around walking him back towards the empty crate.

"Hey! What are you doing? I'm not going back in there!"

"Well I can't trust you to stay in here by choice! Just stay here until your shift is over. It's safer this way."

"I can't I have to have Foxy fixed tonight or I'm gonna get it with my boss and the others!"

"I don't care what you get, at least you'll still be alive."

The guard tried planting his feet against the ground but I easily overpowered him giving him a tug.

"Ah!"

The guard let out a pained yelp and I immediately stopped turning around to see the guard gripping his arm in pain.

"Did I hurt you!"

I released the boy but the moment I did the kid flicked my nose as I leaned in causing me to back up startled at the squeak that left me. It had been some time since I heard my own squeaker, the sound lacking in squeak. The boy had faked his injury and made a run out the room leaving me there dumbfounded. It took me a moment to react before I started after the guard but I stopped when I reached the end of the boiler room. Leaving the room was nothing new to me but Freddy was now on the lookout. He would be keeping a closer eye on me as well. I could boast to the others and feel brave around them but Freddy scared me as much as I hated to admit it.

Freddy's words came back to me and I slowly backed up into my room. I wanted more than anything to keep the guard with me. He wanted me to keep him safe.

Letting my cowardice take over just like it had done with Foxy, I went back inside the only place I felt was my own.

 **Mike's POV**

I managed to grabbed the light on my way out making it easier to doge the pipes in the dense room. Boxes surrounded me as I made it to the end of the storage room, the golden bear nowhere in sight.

Letting myself relax a bit I began walking towards the exit trying to figure out my best option of bringing Foxy back here. A dolly or cart was out of the question.

I don't know how much I can trust that golden bear to not kill me. I barely trust the others but he's the only one that actually explained something to me...even if it was vague at least it's something. Although him wanting me to stay back here with him is worrisome. Why is he so adamant on it? Whatever, I can do this on my own.

My shoes squeaked as I walked into the hall taking a peek around the corner before I snuck into the security office. I left the lights off and grabbed the tablet checking the surrounding areas. So far everyone of the animatronics were roaming around. This was unusual for them but Chica had told me that Freddy had been waiting for me. This was a problem. Trying to find Foxy with them awake would be almost an impossible task.

Hopefully he left him in the Cove.

I silently made my way towards the small stage staying low to the ground so the tables could cover me before I crawled onto the stage. I wasted little time as I walked over towards the sheets lifting it up. The endoskeleton was still there. The problem now was the suit. The place where it once was, was now unoccupied.

I cursed under my breath wondering where the brown bear could have hidden it.

My hand immediately pressed the silence button on my phone as my lower pocket vibrated. It was midnight. I peeked out the curtain to see Freddy standing by the edge of the stage staring towards the front door. He was waiting for me and planned on giving me no chance to make it to the front office had I come in at this time. I weighed my choices on either trying to find Foxy now or waiting till after the shift was over where it was much safer but I risked the option of being more in debt than I already was. I decided to chance it and wait here a bit to see if Freddy and the others would leave. When they did I would move.

I took a seat by the boat just in case I needed to take cover. As the minutes turned into an hour I finally heard movement from the stage.

"Looks like the guard isn't coming back tonight either." Bonnie spoke cautiously.

Freddy's voice sounded annoyed, "Yes, apparently so. Although he's arrived late before. You two are free to go then."

Shuffling came from the stage as heavy steps began distancing themselves from the dining area. I took a quick peek and it seemed they had all gone. I made my search as quick as I could. Checking the backstage was first but to my disappointment it wasn't there. The supply closet was empty too and I was beginning to run out of places nearby to search. I was sure that in the back Freddy wouldn't leave the suit. Not the way he interacted with Goldie. The arcade kitchen and bathrooms where left although I doubted those places as well.

The floorboards creaked as I climbed onto the stage. I wasn't sure what I expected to find here though. The area was tighty, all the prop boxes lines up in the back. I search behind them and nothing was there either. I decided to try the kitchen. Chica was most likely there and hopefully she would let me search. As I took a few steps a few of them sounded hollow. I reversed my steps and to my surprise there was a trap door by the back of the stage. I bounced a little on it to see if I wasn't crazy and sure enough it bent under my weight. I took a look around the diner before I knelt down, my fingers trying to find the opening. The door was stuck and my fingers were starting to sting but I kept at it till finally I peeled the wood open.

Dust flew up from inside the hole. I waved my hand in my face trying my best not to sneeze. I took my light and shinned it down but even then I couldn't see much except for the ground. My feet hit concrete as I jumped down.

I waved the light around to see a bunch of mechanical gears and rods. It suddenly clicked. The animatronics connected to the stage when they performed. These were supposed to be how they were moved. Although by the dust and rust on the machines I knew they hadn't been used in years. The animatronics moved on their own will.

I moved through the room but it didn't take me long to find what I was looking for. It was the crate. I smiled wide and ran over to it trying to figure out the best way to do this. I knew I wouldn't be able to get it out on my own. I needed help. I got the crate closer to the hole before climbing out. I passed by the red curtains and made a quick jog to the kitchen.

I was putting a lot of faith that the chicken wouldn't turn on me but she was my only hope seeing as how the golden bear wasn't keen on helping. I walked in and only took a few steps before I noticed the big bulking figure of Chica standing by the stove. My light showed off her bright yellow feathers and she stopped whatever she was doing as she noticed me. She looked around before walking over to me. I unconsciously backed up.

"Night guard. What are you doin' here? You should be in the office by now."

"I know but I was planning on finishing up Foxy till your bear boss showed up and took him."

"It's dangerous to be lookin' for him."

"Thanks for the concern but I've already found him."

"Underneath the stage." Chica finished my thought.

"Yeah. I need your help to pull him out."

Chica grew a concerned face but nodded as she followed me out. We both felt awkward. Her for not chasing me and me for trusting her. I was puny next to her. If she wanted she could turn me over to Fazfat right now but it seemed her connection to Foxy was greater. I wondered though would she stay as friendly to me after I fixed him.

"Alright I'll crawl back in and lift it up enough so you can pull out the crate."

Chica nodded and I quickly jumped in landing on my feet. Pulling the crate all the way over had been a workout but now I felt my stitches would have popped from my body if I forced myself even more.

"Its too heavy. I can't lift it."

"Why don't you take the suit out the box and then try liftin' that. It should weigh less."

"Okay."

I pulled the suit out and struggled as I lifted it up. I placed Foxy down and sat by it trying to catch my breath. I looked at the suit and gave out a shaky breath. For a moment I saw that same blue glow from earlier.

What is that? The glow looks just like the one I saw before I met Goldie.

"Mike. Hurry up."

I saw the light dim out and I quickly stood up.

"R-right, I'm coming."

I grunted as I lifted the suit watching Chica's hand take it before she lifted it up. I quickly jogged back and grabbed my light but something snapped. I looked around me and watched as some of the gears began to turn.

"Chica? What's going on up there?"

I didn't get an answer and I grew concerned as another seat of gears began turning, the machinery starting to move. I quickly dogged out the way of the moving parts and made a run back to the entrance climbing out.

"Why did that turn on!"

I looked up expecting to find Chica but instead my face was met with a furry paw. I managed to duck and rolled over to the back of the stage.

"Catch him!"

I could see Bonnie make his way to me. Freddy stood on the other side and I knew I couldn't run past them without being caught. I frantically looked around me and I caught sight of the ladder that was stuck to the side of the stage. It was to access the lights. I quickly stood up and ran form them slipping a bit as I climbed up. Bonnie just missed my foot as he jumped trying to catch me. I climbed to the top and clung to a cross beam as I tried to steady myself.

"Get down here Night guard!" Bonnie growled as his teeth clenched together upset, "Freddy I can't climb up there, I'm too heavy."

I looked underneath me to see Freddy and Bonnie looking back up at me. On the other side of the stage stood Chica looking at me worried. Beside her was Foxy's suit discarded on the ground.

The other two must have shown up when Chica pulled up the suit catching her in the act.

"He'll eventually have to come down." Freddy crossed his arms as he glared at me.

"But that could take all night. I'm sure he would stay there till his shift is over."

"Your right Bonnie."

Freddy gave his attention over to Chica who held her wings to her chest in a small shield as Freddy began to approach her.

"What were you doing helping the guard!" Freddy screamed at the terrified chicken as she flinched from the volume of his voice.

"I-I-"

"We could have caught him. But instead you were helping him! Did you know he was here the whole time!"

Chica stayed silent avoiding the bear's look. Freddy only grew red in the face.

"Freddy. Maybe you should go take a walk and-"

"Quiet Bonnie! Don't try to defend her! She can speak for herself."

Bonnie clamped his mouth shut as he watched the other two. Freddy looked back to Chica who only rubbed her arm in a nervous manner,

"I just wanted him to fix Foxy." The bird's voice came out in a whisper afraid of how Freddy would react.

"You planned on getting the guard to fix him. What were you going to do afterwards when he was done? Capture him? Let him go?"

I looked over to Chica who glanced at me for a brief moment, Freddy following her eyes.

"I...I don't know."

The bear gave a humph as he began walking closer to Chica grabbing her by the arm.

"Do you want to join Foxy? Is that what you want!"

"N-no. Please Freddy let go."

Freddy shook the Chicken by her arms as she began to sob in a fear. Bonnie reacted to this as he ran over to them but Freddy turned his head making the rabbit freeze in place upon seeing him. Freddy looked back at the chicken as growled upset as she kept crying.

"Don't you understand that your helping a killer! Because of him we're like this don't you get that!"

Chica looked so frightened and I only felt guilty watching. I mentally scolded myself for what I was about to do.

A promise is a promise. No matter how stupid I was for making it.

I climbed down the stairs jumping down the last few steps catching the animatronics' attention.

"Fazbear!"

Freddy stopped his rant as he looked to me releasing Chica.

"You want me right? Well I'm right here."

I gave a brave stance, not moving when he turned completely to face me. The bear looked around before focusing back at me, a suspicious look on his face.

"You're giving yourself up?"

"Yeah. I'm not running. Frankly I'm too tired to. If you want to kill me then do it."


End file.
